


Aftermath

by SpicyDinosaurAge



Series: The Legend of the Dragonborn [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sort Of, You'll see what I mean eventually, yes they are still pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyDinosaurAge/pseuds/SpicyDinosaurAge
Summary: It's been a month since the Lord of Castle Volkihar was slain and the Tyranny of the Sun ended. Things have been quiet for Kjona and Serana, save for the occasional questioning looks. But things couldn't stay that way forever. With Kjona's Dragonborn powers getting stronger and harder to control, she makes the decision to finally fulfill her own prophecy and figure out who she is. Together once more, they travel to stop Alduin, the Eater of Worlds, before he can destroy everything they've come to care about.(On hiatus, currently rewriting chapters. Chapter 1 has been rewritten)
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: The Legend of the Dragonborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718710
Comments: 64
Kudos: 102





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The dorks are back!! 
> 
> This is still canon-divergent, meaning I'm really only loosely using canon. This is going to be a retelling of the main quest in Skyrim, just in my own way. I recommend you read In the End, I'd Do It All Again before reading this just for plot reasons. But you do you. 
> 
> Any questions or comments? Feel free to comment or message me on my Tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !This is a rewritten chapter! 
> 
> I highly suggest you begin reading again from here. I've changed some things, but you'll find most things have remained the same. There won't be many changes when these other chapters get rewritten. 
> 
> And yes, I'm currently working on both As the World Caves In and rewriting Aftermath. New chapters of Aftermath will be out on a staggered schedule, meaning I'll only update when I have time (for now). As the World Caves In is updated every Saturday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_This couldn't have been happening. She couldn't be watching this again, not after everything they had been through._

_Serana watched, helpless, as Harkon embedded his claws into Kjona's stomach. Her companion stopped struggling in her father's grip, her legs going limp from where they had previously been kicking at him._

_Harkon laughed darkly and turned his gaze to Serana. "I've been waiting to do that since I met this pathetic mortal."_

_With a curl of his lip, Harkon retracted his claws and tossed Kjona to the side. She hit a broken pillar, falling to the ground, her now bleeding stomach pressed against the stones. Blood began to pool around her._

_"She was never going to survive until the end," Harkon said. Kjona's blood dripping from his claws. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"_

_Serana shook her head. Tears stung her eyes, and she tried speaking. Her mouth moved, but no sound came from her throat._

_What kind of nightmare was she now trapped in where she had to watch the only person she had come to love die before her eyes once more?_

_Harkon walked over to Kjona. Her companion seemed to be struggling to stand. She was on her elbows, her arms shaking. Her head was bowed with some of her hair sticking to her face._

_Harkon grinned, showing too many teeth. He pressed his foot on Kjona's back and forcefully pushed her back onto the stones. Serana could have sworn she heard bones crack over the sound of Kjona crying out._

_Serana couldn't move. She watched, her heart feeling like it dropped to her stomach, as Kjona turned her head toward her. Blood leaked out of her mouth as her chest heaved. She looked so_ tired. 

_"Pathetic," Harkon growled. He pressed his foot harder on Kjona's back, relishing in the sounds of pain that came from her. Tears spilled freely from Serana's eyes as Harkon turned toward her. "This is the mortal you were so keen on protecting? The one that fell so easily?"_

_Harkon let out another dark laugh, and then... he was gone. All that was left was Serana staring at Kjona's limp form. Her father's voice mocked her from the shadows, echoing in her head._

_"You knew this would happen," he spat. "You killed her with your own selfishness."_

_Serana scrambled to stand. She wiped at her eyes as she rushed to Kjona's body. She stood over her companion for just a moment before collapsing on her knees._

_Her hands hovered over Kjona. What could she do, really? She had never been a healer, and Kjona's wounds were too severe for her to do much._

_Slowly, Serana gripped Kjona and turned her over, a quiet sob coming from her throat. This was the worst outcome she had imagined since coming to terms with having to kill her father. But she had never thought it would actually happen. She thought she would be able to keep Kjona safe through this, that she would be safest with her._

_Kjona deserved so much better._

_A gentle hand touched Serana's shoulder. She glanced back to see a figure that looked similar to Kjona in her ethereal form._

_"You did everything you could," the figure said, its voice_ so _similar to Kjona's. "Please, don't blame yourself for my actions."_

_The words only caused an ugly sob to come from Serana's throat. She bowed her head over Kjona's limp body, tears dripping off her chin._

_The hand left her. "I'm sorry, Serana," the figure continued. "I didn't intend for this to happen, but... I couldn't let him hurt you. Not again."_

_Serana squeezed her eyes shut. Her breath shuddered as she tried to think._

_"I can still save you," she whispered. She opened her eyes to gaze at Kjona's neck. "I can still make this right if I... If I..."_

_Serana felt more than heard the figure moving. It crouched in front of her. "You can try." It smiled sadly, its eyes kind. "I'll always be with you. You know that, don't you?"_

_With tears in her eyes and a newfound determination, Serana did turn Kjona, despite knowing how her companion felt about her kind. But what choice did she have? She had become so used to Kjona's presence that she didn't think she could live in a world without her._

_However, days passed, and Kjona never woke. It was hard to tell if her soul was still in her body, but Serana had hope. Even if Kjona never took in a breath._

_Her heart would never beat again, no matter if what Serana had done worked._

_Even so, Serana never left Kjona's side in the hopes that she would one day wake. She waited days on end, watching for any signs of life in her companion._

_The figure - a spirit, Serana had found out - never left her. They were always nearby, silent and watching. There was always a sad look in their eyes when Serana would catch them gazing at her. Sometimes, they would smile at her before looking away._

_It reminded her so much of Kjona._

_When she wasn't worrying about her unmoving companion, Serana wondered about the spirit. What was their purpose for being with her? Was it to comfort her? To give her hope?_

_When Kjona never woke after a week had passed, the spirit sighed quietly and stood from where they had been sitting in an armchair. They had been the picture of calm, their legs hanging over the side of the chair's arm, their head resting against the back._

_They stretched their limbs as they stood. "You did all you could," they said softly. "I wish I could stay and give you the company you need, but... Nocturnal calls for me. You'll find the happiness you felt with me again. Give it time, darling."_

_Serana shook her head. She watched the spirit, finally realizing why they had been with her all that time. "I won't. I'll never find someone like her again." Her eyes widened as the spirit began to fade. She stood and reached for the spirit, her fingers passing right through them. "No, no. Kjona, please, don't go. Don't leave me. Don't-"_

Serana woke with a scream caught in her throat. She jerked upright in bed, coughing. She was sure her heart would be pounding if it still beat. 

Since things had ended with Harkon, it was common for Serana to wake suddenly after a nightmare. She had seen several throughout the month, but Kjona's death was one she frequently revisited. 

The room seemed to quiet. Serana reached over to the other side of the bed, freezing when she felt nothing but cold sheets. 

No sign of Kjona. 

Heart dropping to her stomach, Serana fumbled with the blanket and sheets to get out of the bed. She typically had good eyesight in the dark, but her eyes seemed to refuse to adjust now. She bumped into several things as she made her way through the room. 

She made her way to the balcony not far from their room. Kjona often enjoyed standing or sitting outside when she didn't need to hide her face. 

Serana _knew_ Kjona was alive. She knew. But she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in her bones. 

She quietly opened the door to the balcony, relief flooding her when she saw Kjona. She stepped onto the wood outside, shutting the door softly behind as not to disturb her partner. 

Kjona was leaning against the railing, watching the horizon. She was still in her nightclothes; short trousers and a shirt that only covered her chest. Her scars and muscles were on full display. 

Serana felt heat rise to her cheeks as she made her way over to Kjona. Her bare feet against the wood surely gave her away to someone with superior hearing. 

Sure enough, Kjona turned her head in Serana's direction. She smiled softly, something Serana had come to realize was reserved only for her. 

"Hey, there," Kjona said quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

Kjona lifted an arm and Serana settled under it, nuzzling into her partner's chest. She hummed when Kjona wrapped both arms around her. She placed her chin on the top of Serana's head. 

"I just..." Serana lifted a hand to fidget with Kjona's shirt. "I had a nightmare, is all."

Serana didn't miss Kjona's arms tightening slightly. "You've been having a lot of those lately. Are you all right?"

She _had_ been having them a lot in the past two weeks. More often than she let Kjona know, but she hadn't been worried about it until a few nights ago. After all, she and Kjona had been through a lot together. She was bound to have negative thoughts and feelings afterward. 

But... Serana knew Kjona hadn't been sleeping well, either. Sometimes, she would wake in the middle of the night, thrashing and screaming in her sleep. Lucia would rush into the room to make sure no one was dying and find Serana cradling Kjona in her arms as her partner sobbed. Other times, Kjona would simply wake up crying and leave to not disturb Serana or Lucia. 

It was why Serana hadn't woken up next to Kjona a lot in recent days. Kjona didn't want Serana to worry, and she didn't want to relive whatever her nightmares were putting her through, so she had forgone a lot of sleep. Instead, she chose to spend her time outside when she could freely be bare-faced and not face any judgment. 

Serana put on a fake smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Kjona gave her a look that said _I don't believe you,_ but thankfully, she didn't press the matter. She just nodded and looked back out at the waves. 

Then, she murmured, "You can talk to me about anything, you know. I want to help."

Serana smiled and rested her head against Kjona's shoulder. "I'm all right, Kjona. Everything is fine, I promise."

Well, everything was as fine as it could be. She was still trying to settle in to being a part of Kjona's family, and that was stressful enough on its own. Lucia seemed to like Serana, and Kjona obviously did. But she hadn't been a part of a functioning family in a long time. She didn't want to mess things up. 

They stood in silence for a few moments until Kjona said, "I hate to bring it up, but... I'll need to leave for the Throat of the World soon."

Serana leaned back in Kjona's arms. "What?"

Kjona tilted her head to the side slightly. "Well, I need to begin my 'destiny,' as everyone likes to call it. And I need to train with people who can help me so I don't accidentally hurt someone again. I thought you knew that."

Serana looked away. She did know that. They had had this discussion before, about two weeks ago. Kjona had raised her voice at a guard and had sent him flying with just her _voice._ She hadn't even used a Shout. At least, not that Serana knew of.

Since then, Kjona had been terrified to raise her voice at anyone or anything. Lucia had gotten away with doing a lot since that happened. 

Serana nodded, coming back from her thoughts. "I know. But I don't want you going alone."

"You would come with me?"

"Of course I would." Serana smiled. "I wouldn't want you facing this on your own, just like you didn't want me facing my father on my own." Her smile faded. She had been dreading this conversation. "It just... It all seems so soon. It's only been a month since..." She trailed off, biting the inside of her cheek instead. 

What had happened in Castle Volkihar remained unspoken between them, even all these weeks later. It haunted them both, and neither of them wanted a reminder. 

Although... It didn't matter how much they danced around it. Kjona's glowing orange eyes and the circle-like scars from Harkon's claws on her abdomen were constant reminders of what had happened. 

And besides, they had both been having fun in Riften. Lucia had been keeping them on their toes since they had decided to stay. 

Serana met Kjona's Thieves Guild, all of her friends and allies. She would miss everything they would be leaving behind, but she knew what needed to be done before Kjona's powers got out of control.

"I just want to enjoy this a little longer," Serana said, her voice almost a whisper. 

Kjona bent to press her lips against Serana's cheek. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to stay here with you and Lucia. But there have been dragon sightings recently near Riften. I don't want to wake up one morning with a dragon breathing fire up my ass."

Serana snorted at Kjona's crudeness. "I understand, trust me."

Kjona was quiet for a moment, just staring at Serana. Then, a mischievous smile formed on her lips. "If it really means that much to you..." She leaned down, her breath ghosting over Serana's ear. "I can show you how much I'm going to miss this."

Serana's brows furrowed. She was about to ask Kjona what she meant, but she froze when her partner trailed her lips along her jaw. 

One of Kjona's hands went under Serana's shirt, resting on her waist. The other went behind her, gripping the railing. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

"Is this okay?" Kjona asked as she kissed where Serana's pulse point would be. "Tell me if it's not and I'll stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Heat rose more furiously to Serana's cheeks. She nodded, not really trusting her voice. She reached around to run her hands up Kjona's back, digging her fingers in slightly. 

Kjona softly kissed down Serana's throat. She lightly scraped her fangs against her skin. 

Serana gasped, her eyes closing. She could feel Kjona grin against her throat. 

_Cocky bastard._

Before either of them could do anything else, the door behind them opened, and a sleep-muddled voice said, "Oh, so you _are_ awake."

Serana squeaked when she made eye contact with Lucia over Kjona's shoulder. Her cheeks and ears burned as she buried her face in Kjona's chest. 

Kjona chuckled. Serana peeked up at her, only to see her with a slight pink to her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder to smile at Lucia. 

Serana looked away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how many times Lucia had walked in on Kjona and Laura for her to be so unfazed. 

"We are," Kjona said slowly. She took a step away from Serana. "What are _you_ doing awake this early?"

There was a lengthy pause. "I thought I heard someone talking. I wanted to see who it was."

"Serana and I were just chatting," Kjona said. "You can go back to sleep."

Lucia snorted. "It didn't look like you were 'just chatting.'"

_Oh, hell._

Serana's face somehow burned even more. She turned away to face the horizon.

She could hear Kjona moving away. "Ha ha, very funny, sneaking in one us like that." She hummed. "You're turning into me and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Lucia giggled. 

Kjona huffed a laugh. "Come on. If you won't go back to sleep, you can at least start your day. I'll go make something for you to eat."

Kjona left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Serana knew better than to think Lucia had followed her. 

"She's very lucky to have you, you know," Serana said. She turned to face Lucia. "I'd be lucky if my parents were as half as good as she is to you."

Lucia tilted her head to the side slightly, something she must have picked up from Kjona. _Damn. She really is Kjona's child._ "Did you not have a good childhood?"

Serana smiled sadly and shook her head. "No. I was... a very lonely child."

She wouldn't get into the specifics of it with Lucia, but she didn't seem to mind. Kjona knew, and she was really the only person Serana trusted enough to tell it to.

"Do you still feel lonely?"

Serana looked at the only window on the balcony that showed the kitchen. Kjona was there, looking at a piece of paper with her brows furrowed. She must have sensed someone staring as she glanced up from the paper, turning her head toward Serana. Her features softened and she smiled, waving at Serana. 

Serana smiled back, her thoughts going distant for a moment. She thought back to when she had first fallen for that smile that was only for her. 

"Not anymore," Serana said as she came back to reality. She cleared her throat and walked toward Lucia, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We don't want to keep your Mama waiting."

Serana held the door open for Lucia, pausing as she went inside. She glanced back out at the horizon. 

It looked like a storm would be hitting them soon. And maybe there would be, but Serana couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Everything was going fine for once. No one was actively looking to murder them and there was no life or death prophecy looming above their heads. 

Serana sighed quietly. A storm _was_ coming. But for the time being, Serana merely smiled at the dark clouds. Whatever it was, she knew she no longer had to face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath is back! Hopefully!
> 
> If you have any comments/questions/concerns, feel free to comment or send an ask on my tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	2. Do We Have To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursdays are still gonna be when I update, but this week I'm going to be really busy so I'm updating this now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking through a dusk-lit Riften in Nightingale armor was... strange, to say the least. Kjona had gotten so used to wearing  _ normal  _ clothes with a hood and mask, which was most certainly not suspicious at all. 

If anything, Kjona assumed people just thought she was sick.

Serana was walking silently beside her, looking around at all the trashy buildings in Riften. 

Kjona would definitely miss being there, but she had a duty to fulfill. Even if that duty was nearly two years late. 

It was almost the two hundredth and third year of the Fourth Era, and Alduin had appeared in the two hundredth and first. Needless to say, it had been some time. 

Strangely, though, Alduin didn't seem to want to destroy the world anytime soon. If he truly wanted to, he likely would have done so already. 

Kjona often thought of what his plans were, why he was waiting so long to do something. Maybe he was waiting for Kjona to come out as the Dragonborn. 

Which she would be doing soon, unfortunately. 

She had kept it a secret from nearly everyone for two years, and now she was going to let everyone in Skyrim know who she was. 

Serana's fingers lightly touched her wrist. "Are you all right? You seem nervous."

Kjona took a deep breath. They would be going to Whiterun first, to tell everyone about the dragon crisis and how she has a way to stop them. She didn't expect them to believe her, considering her appearance. 

Actually, she expected them to laugh or try to have her imprisoned, but she could hope things would turn out all right. 

"I'm a little nervous," Kjona admitted. She lowered her voice. "Besides the fact that I look like an elf... Did I ever mention that I've stolen Jarls' crowns?" She cleared her throat. "Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun was one of said Jarls."

Serana snorted beside her, shaking her head slightly. "Leave it to you to make friends everywhere you go."

Kjona grinned. "Aw, you don't like that no matter where we go, we always run into someone I've stolen from?"

If she were being honest, Kjona thought it was the funniest thing. 

Kjona could almost feel Serana's eye roll. "I'm glad you're making money for yourself, but a Jarl? Seriously?"

With a one-shouldered shrug, Kjona said, "I  _ did _ get a lot of septims for it."

"At least you're surviving. And you seem to be pretty good at thieving."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment." Before Serana could answer, Kjona said, "I've been doing this for nearly twenty years, Serana. I'm bound to be more than 'pretty good.'"

She had been thieving since she was in her ninth year, and her twenty-eighth had passed not long ago. She had only been caught a few times during all those years. 

Serana nodded. "I'd say you're all right at thieving."

Serana laughed and looked away as Kjona stared at her, her expression somewhere between a grin and offense. 

"That's fine," Kjona said as they walked out the large doors to Riften. "I'm buying a horse, and you can use your vampire magic to keep up with me."

"What, you're not going to steal it?"

Kjona sighed. "Serana. The sun hasn't gone down yet and there's still a lot of light. It would be much too risky, and I don't feel like running for my life this late."

A guard stared at them as they walked by, and Kjona could swear she felt them glaring even with a helmet on. She felt a shiver run down her spine. 

"It's strange," Kjona said quietly, leaning into Serana's side and speaking in her ear. "The guards just seem to  _ know _ when you've stolen something. I could be eating an apple, and a guard will appear out of nowhere and tell me I stole it." She paused and glanced back at the guard. "I mean, I probably did steal it, but how did  _ he _ know that?"

Serana huffed a laugh. "That can't happen often, though."

"Actually, it happens more often than you'd think." 

"And how do you get out of these situations?" Serana asked with a brief look at Kjona. "Surely, if it happens as often as you think, you'd have been caught by now."

Kjona put a hand on her chest. "Why, I use my irresistible looks and charms, of course!" She nudged Serana's shoulder. "That's how I got you, isn't it?"

"Sure, we'll go with that."

Serana walked on, leaving Kjona to stop in her tracks and wonder what she meant. 

"What did you mean by that?" Kjona shouted. Serana didn't look back at her. "Serana, what did you mean?"

Kjona quickly caught up with Serana, jabbing her lightly in the side with her elbow. 

A young man came from the stables, smiling and waving at them. There were three horses in the stables, one of which looked to be distressed that the man was leaving. 

"What can I help you with, friends?" the young man asked. "We have horses for sale, if you're interested."

"That's actually what we came here for," Kjona answered. "It's a matter of utmost importance that we get to Whiterun as soon as possible."

The young man nodded and turned away, gesturing to the horses. "The black one on the far left is the fastest horse we have. Be wary, though; she won't warm up to you quickly."

"We don't need a horse, you know," Serana said quietly. "We can just walk there."

"I know," Kjona said with a little pout, "but I'm kinda tired of spending half our adventures just walking. Besides, if we don't get there quickly, I know I'll say 'fuck it' and come back to Riften."

Serana looked uneasy, but she nodded. "We'll take her, then," she said to the young man. "How soon can we have her?"

The man seemed to think for a moment. "Give me some time to saddle her up and she's yours."

Kjona tossed a coin purse at the man before turning away. Serana turned with her. 

"This would have been a lot easier if I had just done this when the Greybeards first called me," Kjona said. She crossed her arms and glanced around. "Gods, why did I have to be so stupid?"

Serana lightly knocked her shoulder against Kjona's. "At least you'll have company now. You won't have to do it alone."

Kjona smiled gratefully, even if Serana couldn't see it. "I know. Even though you don't have to come with me, I really appreciate it." Her smile grew. "I know you would never let me do this by myself."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Someone has to keep you sane."

Kjona shook her head and sighed. "I wonder what they'll all think when they learn that their Dragonborn isn't a full-blooded Nord."

Serana hummed beside her. "Maybe they'll think you're just a Thalmor spy looking to impersonate the real Dragonborn."

Kjona groaned. "I hope not. I have enough problems as it is. I don't need the Thalmor after me, too."

"She's all yours," the young man said behind them. Kjona glanced over her shoulder. "Take care of her and she'll take care of you."

Kjona turned fully and began walking to the horse. She nodded once at the man. "Thank you. This means a lot."

The young man held up the coin purse. "And this means a lot to me. Safe travels."

Kjona, being the gentlewoman she was, helped Serana onto the horse, even though she was sure her companion didn't need her help. 

What was the harm in showing off a little?

When Serana got comfortable, Kjona climbed on behind her. She gripped the reins with one hand while her other fished around in the satchel at her waist. She pulled out a rolled-up map and handed it to Serana. She dug her heels into the horse's sides and grabbed the reins with both hands now. 

"If we follow the main road, we should get to Whiterun with no issues," Kjona said. "But, in the chance we somehow go off course, could you read that and tell me which way to go?"

Serana nodded. She unfurled the map. "I can, but I'll warn you: I'm still not familiar with everything."

Kjona felt heat rise to her cheeks when Serana shifted in the saddle, pressing closer to Kjona. 

It was almost like she was trying to kill Kjona. 

"That's fine," Kjona said, her voice squeaking a little. She cleared her throat. "As long as you have a general idea, we'll be fine."

Serana rolled up the map and leaned fully into Kjona, her back pressing against Kjona's chest. Her cheek rested on Kjona's shoulder, her forehead on her neck. 

_ This is it, _ Kjona thought as her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  _ This is how I die. _

Serana didn't pay her any mind. She gently grasped Kjona's wrists and pulled her arms tighter around Serana's waist. Kjona's forearms rested on Serana's thighs. 

_ She's doing this on purpose. I know she is. _

Kjona tried to stay as calm as possible, and, in a strange way, it helped that she could no longer feel her heart beating. Otherwise, Serana would have already known what Kjona was feeling with them being pressed so closely. 

Serana didn't say a word, but her breathing steadied. Kjona smiled and watched Serana for just a moment before turning her attention back to the road in front of her. 

Everything stayed silent for the few hours that they traveled. It wasn't until the moons were fully out that Kjona felt uneasy. 

She could just barely hear a howl in the distance. A glance at the moons told her that werewolves would be out tonight. 

They were rare, but... She didn't feel like running into any with a vampire sleeping soundly on her. 

A few moments later, there was another howl, this time closer. Kjona sat up straighter, focusing on her sight and hearing. She was thankful she could see in the dark, though it wasn't as clear as a Khajiit's sight at night.

Serana groaned quietly. Her eyes blinked open slowly. She must have sensed Kjona's worry, since she asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't we moving as smoothly?"

Kjona cursed internally and slightly tugged on the reins, letting the horse know to slow down a little. She grimaced under her mask, but her chest still felt light when she looked at Serana, whose eyes were just barely open. 

Serana grinned tiredly. "I  _ was _ trying to sleep until you decided to make the journey rocky."

Kjona rolled her eyes and jabbed her finger into Serana's side, grinning when Serana laughed. "It wasn't intentional, you ass."

"Oh, sure." Serana turned slightly in the saddle. "Really, though, what's wrong? Did you hear something?"

Kjona nodded and looked around once more. It was quiet, and though it was cliche for horror novels, Kjona thought the forest around them was a little  _ too _ quiet. There should have been bugs chirping on a clear night such as this one. 

She couldn't even see any torchbugs nearby. 

"I heard a few howls," Kjona answered. "And since the moons are full, I assumed the howls were werewolves out and about on their monthly business. I was trying to be careful, but I'll admit even I was a little spooked."

"As much as I might tease you about it, I don't doubt your ability to keep you safe. But if we do get killed by a werewolf, I'll kick your ass in the Afterlife."

Kjona snorted. "Good luck finding me in Nocturnal's realm." She grinned when a thought came to her mind. "Hey, Serana? Do werewolves and vampires hate each other?"

That earned Kjona a swift smack on the thigh. Serana turned back around fully, facing the road and crossing her arms. Kjona thought she hit a nerve at first, but then Serana quietly answered, "Usually, yes."

That just made Kjona grin bigger.  _ I knew it. _ "I won't let them hurt us, I promise. Actually, while we're on the topic of beast forms-" they weren't, really, but Kjona had been curious about it since she first saw Harkon's beast form "-are you able to shapeshift into that weird beast thing Harkon transformed into? Because I feel like that would be really help-"

"I can, but I won't," Serana snapped quietly. "I don't want to turn out like him."

Kjona blinked. She was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "You could never be like him," she said, just as quiet. "Honestly, if you were to look it up in a book, 'person you should absolutely not be anything like,' it would just be a picture of Harkon."

Serana huffed a laugh. She sighed a moment later. "If it was a matter of life or death, yes, I would turn into a Vampire Lord to keep us both alive. I would just rather not do that."

Kjona nodded. "I'm kind of disappointed you didn't turn into one when Harkon was stabbing me with his claws."

"That's because I didn't think you stupid enough to sacrifice your life for me and get killed in the process, but here we are."

She said it with such bitterness that Kjona suspected there was something deeper she wasn't sharing. Some fear or concern that she didn't want to voice. 

Maybe it had something to do with the nightmare she had the other day?

Kjona tightened her arms slightly. She could feel Serana beginning to relax. "Whatever you're thinking... I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I'm still here, you're still here. Nothing can separate us."

Serana leaned against her once more. She nodded, almost like she was trying to convince herself. "I know. And in some twisted way, I'm glad things turned out this way. At least now there's a guarantee we'll be together for a long while, unless you decide to sacrifice yourself again. Which I would rather you didn't do anytime soon."

Kjona gave a mock pout. "Damn, there goes my plans for the week."

Serana laughed quietly. She remained silent, however. And Kjona couldn't find it in herself to mind. 

She pressed a gentle kiss to Serana's forehead, relishing in the soft hum she received. 

"I won't let anything get in between us again," Kjona murmured as Serana's breathing evened again. "We've gone through too much to lose each other now."

There was no response, but Kjona didn't know if she even wanted Serana to hear what she had said. 

If it came down to it, Kjona would gladly choose Serana's side against any other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this now so that y'all don't have to wait over a week for the next update. I have lots of free time so I'm able to actually write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana woke slowly at first. 

She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the morning light. She forgot where she was for a moment, and felt her chest tighten as she sat straighter. Why was she moving when she wasn't walking?

A glance down gave her an answer. She was on a horse, a cool body behind her. 

Serana turned in the saddle slightly, gazing at a bare-faced Kjona. She felt relief flood her veins. 

Kjona looked down at her and smiled softly. "Hey. Sleep well?"

Serana sighed and nodded. She pressed a quick kiss against Kjona's jaw. "With you around? Always."

Saying something like that may have been mortifying before, but now, Serana felt at ease. She no longer had to worry about the repercussions of saying something like that to Kjona. 

Well, she did, but she mostly just had to worry about Kjona teasing her for it. 

Kjona chuckled. "I'm glad," she said quietly. "We're almost to Whiterun. We should be there in the afternoon."

Kjona tensed behind Serana when they passed three men in leather armor, a man in shackles in the middle of them. The man looked up at them, his eyes pleading. 

After they had passed, Kjona was still tense. Serana's brows furrowed. "Who were those men?"

"Imperials," Kjona muttered. "They were transporting a Stormcloak prisoner."

Serana let out a quiet, "Oh." She glanced behind them, looking curiously at the men. "I've heard rumors that tensions are getting high between them."

Kjona was silent until the Imperials were well out of earshot. "Things have been bad in Skyrim for a few years now," she said. "Ulfric Stormcloak killed the High King two years ago, supposedly in a fair fight. He now wants to end Imperial rule."

"Which do you prefer?"

She felt Kjona shrug. "I don't like either, but the Imperials at least didn't care much about my race. The only people who really care now are Stormcloaks or people who think I'm part of the Thalmor, and those two groups make up a majority of the people who don't like me."

"Even the kids?" Serana asked. "They didn't like you because they thought you were part of the Thalmor? Even as a child?"

Kjona snorted. "Yeah, as you can tell, people really don't like the Thalmor. I guess they thought I was a prodigy or something. But if you haven't noticed, a lot of Skyrim is Nords or people who look very similar to Nords. I stand out, and they didn't like that."

Serana hummed. "Are there places you don't have to be cautious about your race?"

"Yes and no," Kjona answered. "If I wasn't a criminal, I wouldn't have to wear my hood and mask in Imperial-aligned places. Like Solitude? I don't actually have to keep my face hidden there, but I prefer to so that I can keep myself and Lucia safe if the worst happens."

"And what would you do if you had to choose?" Serana glanced around. "Whatever you choose, I'll follow, but I was just curious."

Kjona was silent for a moment. "I hope it won't come to that."

Serana nodded, choosing to remain silent. She still had a lot to learn about Skyrim now, but she trusted that Kjona knew what she was talking about. 

Deep down, she hoped neither of them would have to choose. She didn't feel like being involved in another war so soon after the mess with Harkon. 

* * *

It took just a few more hours of riding for them to reach Whiterun. 

Serana couldn't help but look in awe. Whiterun had grand walls that surrounded the city. There was a large building on top of a hill that Serana could just barely see. Scattered along the walls were watchtowers, and she could see outlines of guards standing in them. 

"Thank the gods," Kjona muttered. "My ass is numb from riding for so long."

Serana snorted. They had stopped a few times to let the horse rest and to stretch their legs, but both of them were used to traveling those distances on their feet. 

Before they reached the stables, Kjona raised her hood and mask. She slipped off the horse as a young woman came over to them from the stables. 

The woman took their horse as Kjona helped Serana off. "We shouldn't be long," Kjona said. "I'll even pay you to keep her here."

She tossed a small coin purse at the woman, who took it gratefully. "Good luck in there."

Serana had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but she wouldn't question it. Things couldn't possibly be that bad in Whiterun, could they? 

Kjona was glancing around as they walked up to the gates, nervousness coming off of her in waves. She was fidgeting with her hands in front of her. 

Serana couldn't figure out why Kjona was so nervous. The Jarl couldn't possibly recognize her now. She didn't know how long ago Kjona had stolen the crown, but it couldn't have been within the last few years. 

Even so, the chance of being recognized by the Jarl was probably the reason behind Kjona'clear anxieties. 

"Are you all right?" Serana asked quietly. "If it's about the Jarl-"

"It's not," Kjona interrupted. "There was... a woman here. Well, in Dragonsreach. I never got her name, but she almost caught me when I was stealing the crown. I'm a little afraid she'll still be here and turn me in." 

Serana nodded. "If she is here, you know we both have ways of keeping people quiet."

That made Kjona laugh. "Let's not kill anyone today, yeah?"

The guards eyed them as they passed, but they opened the gates nonetheless. They clanked noisily behind them as they entered Whiterun. 

"Wow," Serana said. "This is beautiful."

A few kids ran by them, panting. One turned to yell, "Sorry!" before going back to his friends. 

"This is where I found Lucia a few years ago," Kjona said as they continued walking. 

"Why not just buy a house here? At least then she could stay with her friends."

Kjona nodded. "I tried to. The only house that had been available had been bought a few weeks before, though, so we couldn't stay." She sighed quietly. "I feel bad for taking her away from here, but there was nothing I could do. The only children she can play with in Riften are the kids from the orphanage, and they can't even come out to play often." 

Serana could understand that. She couldn't imagine what life for Lucia had been like before Kjona adopted her. 

Kjona cleared her throat. "Either way. I'm doing what I can for her. If I felt that I could handle two little demons, I would adopt another child. Maybe it would be easier now with you here." Serana felt her cheeks heat, but she couldn't say a word as Kjona stuttered out, "Uh. I didn't... I mean, that is to say..." Thinking about how red Kjona's cheeks likely were brought a smile to Serana's face. "Nevermind. That's a discussion for later."

Kjona remained silent the rest of the way to Dragonsreach, no matter how many times Serana tried to get her to talk about what she had just said. 

She was only teasing, but the thought of raising a child with Kjona seemed so... well. She didn't quite know how to feel about it. On the one hand, it would be exciting. But on the other, she was afraid of becoming like her parents. 

She wouldn't want any other child to go through what she had gone through. 

There were even more guards passing by the closer they got to Dragonsreach. A few were listening and quietly laughing at a priest yelling about someone Serana had only ever heard in passing. 

Some of the guards did double-takes at the both of them. Serana in with her hood shadowing her face and Kjona looking like death incarnate. 

Serana was used to the strange but appealing aesthetic of the Nightingales, but it was likely that no one else was. 

A guard stopped them just before they entered Dragonsreach. "Halt," she said. "What business do you have with the Jarl?"

Serana could hear Kjona groan. "I have news about the dragon crisis, and I would prefer to only speak with the Jarl about such matters."

The guard nodded. "Fine. But keep your hands to yourselves and your weapons sheathed. One wrong move and it'll be the dungeons for you."

Serana could almost feel Kjona's eye roll. "I can't wait."

Serana snorted as she followed Kjona inside. Dragonsreach's interior was even more stunning than the exterior. 

The way the tables were aligned before the throne reminded Serana of Castle Volkihar's main room, and she felt her stomach begin to flip. For just a moment, she was back in that room, Kjona limp in her arms, blood and bodies scattered everywhere. 

Serana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was fine.  _ They _ were fine. 

She was brought back to reality when a hand was placed gently on the spot in between her shoulder blades. She glanced at Kjona, who she assumed was looking right back. 

Kjona tilted her head to the side slightly, a silent question. Serana nodded, the tightness in her chest and uneasiness in her stomach lifting. 

Serana smiled gratefully before turning back to the people before them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't very long but I promise I'm making next week's longer. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	4. Hello, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will still be a chapter on Thursday, I'm just updating this now because I need validation lolol. Also this chapter is like. 4k-5k words long sO it'll keep you all occupied for a hot minute. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Even a month later, Kjona still wasn't used to her heart not beating when she was nervous. If she were still human, she knew it would be thundering so loud that everyone around her could hear it. 

There were plenty of guards around that wouldn't have hesitated to kill her or arrest her if they found out she had stolen from their Jarl. Which made what she had to do a lot harder. 

A Dark Elf unsheathed her sword and approached them as they stopped just after the giant fireplace in front of the tables. Everyone was quiet around them, only speaking in hushed whispers. 

Kjona scoffed. Nobles. 

"Halt," the Dark Elf woman said. She stood defensively in front of them. "What business do you have here?"

Kjona rolled her eyes and groaned internally. What was it with everyone here wanting to know why she was here? And why did they all ask the same questions?

With a quiet sigh, Kjona prepared to tell this Dark Elf the same thing she told the guard outside. "I'm here to talk to the Jarl about the dragon crisis. I may have a solution, but I only want to talk to him."

"Stand down, Irileth," the Jarl said. "Allow them through. I want to hear what they have to say."

The Dark Elf - Irileth - sheathed her sword and stepped back to the Jarl's side. "Sire," she muttered, just loud enough for Kjona to hear, "do you not see the eyes of the shorter one?"

Kjona's fists clenched at her sides. If they really wanted to kill any of the people here, they wouldn't have come during broad daylight. 

Although, she did find it somewhat funny that Seana was identified as "the shorter one." Though that could have been a hard identifier, considering Kjona was at least half a head taller than everyone in the room.

Thankfully, though, the Jarl ignored Irileth. He gestured for them to come closer. 

Kjona stepped forward, bowing her head slightly. She nudged Serana with her elbow to do the same.

"To what do I owe this honor?" the Jarl asked. "I hear it has something to do with dragons?"

Kjona nodded and stood straight. "Everyone knows that the dragons have been coming back from the dead for nearly two years now. I have a way to stop them."

The Jarl's eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

Kjona swallowed a lump growing in her throat. "I... possess the ability to kill dragons. Permanently."

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Even the nobles behind her didn't say a word.

Then, seemingly all at once, there was laughter from everyone but Kjona and Serana. Of course, Serana had seen first-hand that Kjona was telling the truth, so she had no reason to join in on the laughter.

Kjona felt her cheeks burn. She looked away and rolled her eyes again.  _ Laugh all you want, _ she thought.  _ Maybe I'll just let the dragons eat every one of you. _

Irileth seemed to recover faster, but she was still grinning when she said, "You know, we get a lot of people here claiming to be someone they're not, but we've never had someone claim to be the  _ Dragonborn _ before."

Kjona sighed. She was prepared to snap back, but the Jarl beat her to it. He lazily waved his hands toward the guards around them. "Seize these two imbeciles. Get them out of my sight."

As the guards came closer, Kjona saw an opportunity to prove that she was telling the truth. One of the guards made a sudden lunge for them, but Kjona was faster. 

Between her quick reflexes and vampiric speed, she grabbed Serana's wrist and turned them ethereal before the guard had even gotten halfway to them. His hands passed right through them, and the other guards paused. They looked to Irileth, who looked just as confused. 

"By the gods," the Jarl whispered. 

Iritleth scoffed. "Anyone who had trained enough could do that."

The Jarl waved her away. "You wouldn't understand, Irileth. This is Nord history."

It was then that Kjona realized they still hadn't realized she wasn't fully a Nord. Not that she was complaining. 

"I'm still on the fence about who you say you are, but... If you truly are the Dragonborn, you should have no problem with this task." The Jarl nodded toward the large doors on the other end of the room. "We've been observing a dragon that has been flying a little too close to the Western Watchtower. We don't want to risk it flying any closer."

Kjona nodded. "If it'll help prove I am who I say I am, I'll hunt down the dragon for you."

The Jarl nodded. "I'll send Irileth and some of her guards with you. I trust Irileth to tell me whether or not you permanently killed this dragon."

It was understandable, but really? They were that distrustful? She hadn't even done anything to make them doubt her. 

"Fine," Kjona said. "But how do you even know this dragon will be there? They don't usually fly back to places unless there's something there they want."

The Jarl jerked his chin at her. "Dragons can sense Dragonborns and vice versa. This dragon will want to find you. You just have to give it time."

Kjona didn't really feel like waiting all day for a dragon that may or may not appear, but it didn't seem that she had a choice. 

"Thank you for this," Serana said. "I'm sure she'll do her best to prove her identity."

"See that you do." 

With that, the Jarl turned to Irileth, talking to her quietly. Kjona couldn't hope to hear them.

Taking that as a dismissal, Kjona turned away and began making her way out of Dragonsreach. She glanced back only once to see if Serana was following her. 

She was. 

"I don't get it," Kjona said as soon as they were out of Dragonsreach. "If they don't have anyone claiming to be the Dragonborn, why can't they just believe me? Why do I have to go through all this? I don't even like killing dragons."

She had never been fond of them. Sure, she enjoyed the stories she would sometimes hear being told to other children, but now that she knew they were real? And now that she was Tamriel's last hope for continuing as it did? 

Dragons didn't seem so fun anymore. 

The fate of the world was resting on her shoulders, but she couldn't do anything while people still believed she was nothing more than a liar. 

"I understand why the Jarl is doing it," Serana said. "This dragon is a problem for them, and will be an even bigger one if it comes closer to Whiterun. It's like killing two birds with one stone. You kill the dragon, their city stays safe, and you prove you're the Dragonborn." Kjona saw her shrug out of the corner of her eye. "Besides, you ignored your summons for two years. I'm sure they think the Dragonborn would have some semblance of responsibility."

Kjona whipped around to face Serana, her mouth agape. She knew Serana couldn't see her expression, but still. She put a hand to her chest. 

But Kjona couldn't find any words of protest. Serana was right, like always. It was definitely irresponsible of her to ignore the dragon threat until now. 

Choosing to just ignore what Serana said instead of letting her win this, Kjona walked over to a guard leaning against a post in the market. "Excuse me," she said. "I was wondering where the Western Watchtower is? I was told by the Jarl to go there, and I just realized I have no idea where it is." 

The guard nodded once. "Follow the main road west. You'll see it." 

_ That was helpful, _ Kjona thought as she walked away. 

"We came from the east, so we must not have seen it," Serana said. "Can't be too far. At least, I hope it's not."

Kjona shook her head. "I don't think it is. I might have seen it when we were heading to the stables."

Sure enough, Kjona had vaguely remembered where the watchtower was. It took them only a few minutes to get there, but Irileth and her guards were nowhere to be seen. 

The watchtower was in ruins. Bits of it were collapsed on the ground, and fire was coming from the roof. 

Kjona sighed. She crossed her arms and glanced around, looking for any signs that the dragon was still nearby.

Serana sat on a little overhand. "How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning back on her hands. "You  _ are _ about to reveal who you are just so you can stop Alduin."

If she were being honest, Kjona was a mix of emotions. She didn't care much about revealing herself right now, after seeing Irileth receive no hate for being a Dark Elf. But she was nervous about how all of this was going to pan out. 

They were going to go after Alduin after they visited the Greybeards. Alduin, the  _ World-Eater. _ It was a terrifying nickname, and Kjona didn't want to guess how he got it.

"I'll be fine," Kjona answered. "I'm a little terrified about facing Alduin eventually, but... I guess that's what the Greybeards will train me for." 

"He is just a dragon, after all," Serana said, her tone teasing. "You've faced many of them before. Why would he be any different?"

Kjona knew Serana was just trying to make her feel better, and it was working. And with Serana by her side, she would have no trouble taking Alduin down. 

"He can't be  _ that  _ powerful if he hasn't even tried to take over the world yet." Kjona huffed a laugh. "Thank you. He shouldn't be that big of a problem as long as I get my Dragonborn side under control."

"Which the Greybeards should help you do." Serana leaned forward slightly. "No matter what happens, I won't leave your side."

Kjona smiled, her cheeks heating slightly. "And I won't leave yours. We make too good of a team."

Everything they had accomplished so far was because they had stuck together. If they were to get separated...

Well. Kjona didn't want to think about what would happen then. 

Footsteps behind them made both vampires turn to face Irileth and her guards. Irileth stopped in front of Kjona, cursing under her breath. 

"It's even worse than I thought," Irileth snarled. 

Kjona nodded. "Yeah, dragons tend to destroy everything in their paths."

She could feel Irileth glaring at her, but she refused to actually look her way.

Irileth opened her mouth to say something else, but she was stopped by someone shouting from the watchtower. A young man with blood coming from a gash on his head was running toward them.

"Go back!" he yelled. "Go back to Whiterun! The dragon will come back!"

Irileth only spoke again when the young man stopped in front of them, panting. 

"So, there  _ is _ a dragon," she said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "How long ago did it leave?"

There was a roar in the distance and the sound of flapping wings. A giant black speck in the sky near the mountains let Kjona know the dragon was coming toward them now. 

Even if it hadn't roared, the sinking feeling in her chest now was a dead giveaway that a dragon was nearby.

The young guard in front of them began trembling. "Please," he said, moving to grip Irileth's biceps. "Go back to Whiterun. Out of the guards you sent here, only me and one other remain, and he's on the brink of death."

Irileth raised her hand and smacked it against the side of the young guard's helmetless head. "Get yourself together. We're here to take down this dragon, not to run away."

Kjona sighed and turned to look at Serana, only to see her looking right back, an eyebrow raised. It seemed they were thinking the same thing. 

Kjona supposed she could understand why everyone was so afraid of dragons, but at the same time, she didn't see the threat. All you had to do was fight a few and learn how they move to effectively bring them down. 

Either way, Kjona and Serana would have no problems taking down this dragon. They had done it before. 

Maybe it was Kjona's arrogance getting the better of her. Or maybe it was that she had seen all dragons had to offer and had not been impressed.

The dragon flew closer still, its massive size becoming clearer with every flap of its wings. It was definitely a large one, but that meant it would be slow. She was half-tempted to tell Irileth and her guards to stand back so they didn't get in the way. 

Kjona unsheathed her swords, watching Serana ready her magic out of the corner of her eye. 

The dragon landed on the top of the watchtower, the fire seeming to not affect it. It reared up and roared a word that should have proved Kjona's identity right there. 

" _ Dovahkiin! _ "

Kjona sighed. Dragons were really nothing more than a nuisance at this point. She was at full strength and there was only one of them, so she shouldn't have had any trouble with it. 

She distantly heard Irileth cursing. Kjona turned to see her talking quietly to her guards, only hearing snippets about their plan of attack. 

"Nice to know they're not including us in this plan," Kjona said. "What would happen if we couldn't actually take down this dragon?"

Serana grinned. "We would die, but maybe that's what they want to happen. I'm a vampire, and as far as they know, you're just some crazy person claiming to be the legendary Dragonborn. Two birds with one stone if this dragon were to kill us." 

Kjona smiled and shook her head. "The discrimination against two crazy people, I'm telling you." 

She began walking toward the dragon, not caring that Irileth had just noticed and was now shouting at her. 

"What are you doing?" Irileth said. "You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!"

That was really all Kjona needed to be sure that none of the guards nor Irileth believed that she really was the Dragonborn. 

Kjona glanced behind her to see if Serana was following her. Sure enough, she was, and Serana nodded once in acknowledgment. 

The dragon peered at them as they approached, its head tilting to the side slightly. 

Kjona stopped and yelled at the dragon, "I assume it was Alduin that sent you here to annoy Whiterun and scare its guards shitless?"

The dragon snarled. "You do not even speak our language, Dragonborn? How pathetic. It will be a pleasure to see Alduin end you."

Kjona shrugged and grinned. "It's hard to kill me and even harder to keep me dead. But, I  _ would _ like to see him try."

She could faintly hear gasping from the guards behind her. 

The dragon roared once more, as if it hadn't done it enough already. It took to the skies, hovering for just a moment before using a Shout to send a blast of flames her way.

Kjona leaped to the side easily, seeing Serana do the same. They had played this game before, and dodging flames was nothing new. 

Kjona heard a bow being loosed behind her. She saw an arrow fly just under the dragon's head. 

She glanced back at Irileth, who nodded at her before turning to her guards and shouting commands at them. According to Irileth, they were to attack and kill the dragon no matter the cost. 

It was just about the stupidest thing Kjona had heard, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was needlessly risking the lives of her guards, and for what? It wasn't like  _ they _ could permanently kill the dragon.

"Do you have a plan?" Serana said as she moved to stand next to Kjona. 

"Honestly, I was just going to try to kill it as fast as possible. I don't want anyone dying today."

Serana nodded, a small grin forming. "No dying today? What about other days?"

Kjona rolled her eyes and shoved Serana's shoulder slightly. Before she could retort, however, the dragon dove for them, just narrowly avoiding hitting where they were standing. 

The dragon gained its footing and turned toward Kjona and Serana, a snarl curling its scaly face. It couldn't even think to attack before an arrow went clean through its wing. 

The dragon reared up and breathed in deeply, looking at the guards now. 

_ Oh, no you don't. _

Kjona used a Shout to push herself forward with the wind. She made it to the dragon just as fire was about to come from its mouth. Kjona climbed onto it quickly and swiped at its other wing, distracting it from using a Shout against the helpless guards. 

The dragon cried out and shook his body in an attempt to fling her off. Kjona grabbed onto one of the spikes on the dragon's back, but that proved to be useless when the dragon shook its whole body. 

Kjona was flung off of the dragon, hitting the ground with a solid  _ thud _ . She skid in the dirt a little, and was thankful her armor was thick enough that she didn't feel a thing. 

The dragon stomped its way toward her, its mouth opening as it got closer. It moved to clamp its jaws around her, but it was stopped by Serana shooting an ice spike at it. The ice spike hit one of the dragon's horns, chipping it. 

Snarling, the dragon turned toward Serana. Before the dragon could attack, however, an arrow hit one of the spikes on its back. 

It was clearly very frustrated now. The dragon reared up, taking in a lot of breath as it did so. Kjona felt her heart drop to her stomach as she scrambled to stand. 

"Take cover!" she shouted as she darted to Serana. She sheathed her swords as she ran. "You don't want to get caught by its flames!"

Kjona grabbed Serana by the waist, accidentally knocking them both down in the process. Her elbows were on either side of Serana's head, her body pressed between her legs. She would have blushed at the situation, but she didn't get a chance. She used a Shout to make them both become ethereal just as flames passed right through them.

"Fancy seeing you here," Serana said with a grin, her voice both near and far. 

Kjona had a retort ready, but she was stopped by a guard screaming in pain. She looked over to where a guard was grabbed by the dragon's giant mouth, its teeth sinking into the middle of the guard's body. It lifted the guard in the air and shook its head. 

Kjona closed her eyes and looked away, bile rising in her throat. 

She could have prevented this. That guard could've still been alive if Kjona had just done what she was destined to do two years ago. If she had gone immediately to the Greybeards and defeated Alduin, maybe...

It was her fault. Every life that was lost to the dragons was  _ her fault _ . If she hadn't been stupid, if she hadn't been so scared... She could have prevented all of this.

Kjona opened her eyes just in time to see her and Serana's bodies become solid once more. She stood shakily, helping Serana stand as well. She glanced over to where Irileth was standing, shouting profanities at the dragon. 

The dragon paid her no mind. It tossed the guard's dead body to the side, blood covering bits of its snout. 

"Don't do anything stupid!" Kjona shouted. She gave Serana one last look before making her way to the dragon. "Hey, overgrown lizard! Why don't you pick on someone worthy of your power?"

The dragon turned to her, its head tilted slightly. "You are worthy, indeed," it said. "You should join us, Dragonborn. Think of everything we could accomplish. We are  _ gods _ compared to these pests."

Kjona shook her head. "Actually, I prefer their company over lizards that think it's okay to go around slaughtering everyone. You're barely worth my time."

The dragon roared, using its wings and strong legs to charge at her. Kjona unsheathed her swords once more, using another Shout to force herself forward with the wind. 

She ducked under the dragon just in time, using her swords to slice as she slid under it. It wouldn't kill the dragon, but it would wound it badly. Maybe enough for Irileth and her idiotic guards to get away. 

Kjona rolled out of the way of the clawed foot looking to squash her. She stood and stumbled back, only to see that Irileth and her guards were still firing at the dragon. 

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "No one else needs to die! Get out of-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before a scaly tail was knocking into her, causing all the breath to leave her lungs. She landed some distance away on her back, her hood knocked back. 

Kjona hissed as the midday sun hit her skin. It blared in her eyes, blinding her for a moment. For just a few seconds, her skin felt like it was on fire. But it faded as a shadow fell over her. 

Arrows were still being loosed, but Kjona paid them no mind. She blinked her eyes to focus on the figure - Serana - standing over her. 

"Come on," Serana said gently, helping Kjona stand. "Let's finish this before anyone else gets hurt."

Kjona nodded, not bothering to lift her hood. She felt sore already, and personally thought she was getting too old to continue getting knocked around like that. 

She was still young and was most certainly immortal now, but with everything she had been through recently... Gods, her whole body ached. 

Kjona, her head bowed, walked over to the dragon. It seemed to chuckle as she approached. "Do you finally see that joining us is the right path, Dragonborn?"

Kjona froze, lifting her head to stare at the ugly beast. It was just a coincidence, but those were almost the exact words Harkon had said to Serana. 

Kjona shook her head. "Say hello to the gods for me, asshole."

She rolled to the side as the dragon snapped its jaws at her. She was standing not a moment later, her sword stabbing through the dragon's neck, in between scales. 

" _Dovahkiin..._ " the dragon muttered, collapsing to the ground. "No..."

The dragon began melting in front of her, its scales and skin turning into ash as a bright light began to surround her. Kjona took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the soul was absorbed.

She sighed as the feeling ended. Irileth's voice caused her to open her eyes once more. 

"So, it's true," Irileth said. She came to a stop just in front of Kjona. "You really are the Dragonborn."

There were murmurs of disbelief and awe from the guards behind Irileth. Kjona chose to pay them no mind as she stared at them. 

One of the guards perked up, deciding to be brave after what she just witnessed. "Aren't Nords the only ones that can possibly be Dragonborns?"

Kjona narrowed her eyes. Her chest began to tighten as the guards talked among themselves, agreeing with the guard that spoke up. 

After what they had just seen... Were they really doubting her now? 

Before Kjona could answer, however, Irileth smacked the guard that spoke up on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth! She's our last hope of stopping this dragon crisis. Don't scare her away now."

Kjona's breathing picked up as the guards and Irileth spoke about her as if she wasn't there, debating the legitimacy of her claim. 

A gentle hand was at her back, between her shoulder blades. Another hand gently grasped hers. 

Kjona had never had so many people looking at her that didn't already know her race. She feared what they would say, what they would do. Would they be convinced that her pointed ears meant she wasn't truly the Dragonborn? That she was just playing a trick on them?

"Maybe we should get going," Serana said to Irileth. "The Jarl is expecting us back, after all. We should tell him the good news."

Serana didn't give them the chance to answer. She was lightly pushing a now shaking Kjona forward. It only took them a few moments to get away from all the stares, but Kjona didn't feel any less uneasy. 

"You don't have to talk about it," Serana said as her hands fell away, "but... are you all right?"

Kjona gave Serana a fake smile, although she realized a moment too late that Serana couldn't see it. She instead waved her away, but even she could see the shakiness of her hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She tried calming herself down by taking deep breaths, and it worked for a few moments. Then, when Kjona glanced at Serana, she saw her partner looking at her with a look that said,  _ You can't fool me anymore. _

It was true. If this had happened before the whole ordeal with Harkon, Kjona could've easily fooled Serana into thinking she was actually fine. Or at least into leaving her alone for the time being. 

But Serana was too clever for her own good. She knew Kjona better than she knew herself, it seemed. 

Kjona sighed and nodded as they walked. She relaced their fingers together, blaming her heated cheeks on the blaring sun. 

"I'm just afraid," Kjona admitted quietly. "If any of them figure out who I am,  _ what _ I am... I didn't want this to happen. Lucia could be in danger."

Serana gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "None of your friends will let that happen. And besides, I doubt they'll know your profession. They'll be more interested in you actually being the Dragonborn."

Kjona nodded, her chest feeling lighter already. "I know. It's unlikely, but it's still that fear, you know? I don't bribe guards and I hide my face, but it's still possible." She huffed a laugh. "It's stupid, I know. But let a mother worry once in a while."

"You can worry all you want. I'm just your voice of reason."

"And I appreciate all the good reasoning you give me." Kjona itched to put her hood back up, but in the end, she decided against it. 

Let them say something. 

It didn't take long to make it back to Whiterun. As they passed by people walking, Kjona heard murmurs of everyone wondering what had been roaring so loudly. 

Some people even tried to stop them, but Serana kept them going, tugging on Kjona's hand. Not that Kjona would have stopped anyway. 

Kjona felt dread fill her stomach the closer they got to Dragonsreach. 

She could almost feel that something bad was going to happen, but she decided to pay it no mind. Just for once, couldn't they go  _ one day _ without something going wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	5. Who... Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Despite her words, Serana knew better than to think Kjona was truly all right. After all these months together, she knew how to tell when Kjona wasn't telling the truth. 

But she also knew better than to push Kjona into admitting something. A little bit of truth was better than nothing. 

Even so. Kjona had been panicking, and she shouldn't have brushed it off like she just did. 

Kjona seemed fine now, glancing around and ignoring people like she usually did. She was back to normal after absorbing the soul of the dragon. 

And,  _ gods _ , did she look powerful right after the battle. Just thinking about it brought a blush to Serana's cheeks. 

Kjona had had the soul wrapped around her body, and blue wisps of light came from her eyes and dissipated above her head. Her power seemed to roll off of her in waves, intimidating anyone who dared think to attack her. 

Serana already knew not to underestimate Kjona. She had seen it happen plenty of times before, and each time, Kjona came out with another victory. Although, now it was certain just how powerful she could be. 

While most of Serana was anxious to go to the Greybeards and face Alduin, another part of her was excited. Kjona had so much untapped potential, it would be interesting to see who she became when she was actually  _ trained _ . 

Kjona's hood was still down, and distantly, Serana wondered how she was handling the sun so well. She should have been weak and burning up. 

But, instead, she walked normally, eyeing people as they passed. Most just gave her strange looks, likely just because of her eyes and ears, but many said nothing. 

Mostly because Serana bared her fangs at anyone that  _ looked _ like they would say something, but she would never admit to doing so. Kjona had done so much for her, the very least she could do is keep prejudiced comments away.

They passed a guard as they walked by the giant tree in the middle of Whiterun, and he nodded once at Kjona. 

Kjona glanced back at the guard, her eyes wide. She then looked at Serana. "Did you see that?"

Serana smiled. Kjona definitely wasn't used to strangers just outright accepting and respecting her. 

It didn't take long for them to reach Dragonsreach. Kjona was still talking excitedly about how maybe,  _ just maybe _ , things would be different in Whiterun. 

The guards outside the giant doors of Dragonsreach let them in without a fuss. Kjona was quiet as they approached the Jarl, her brows furrowed slightly. 

The Jarl was still sitting on his throne, a brow raised, a hand on his chin. He tilted his head at them. "So?" he asked, sitting just a little straighter. "How did it go? Is it done?"

Kjona bowed her head slightly, Serana doing the same. She looked around. 

Something didn't feel right. 

"The dragon has been defeated."

Serana looked up in time to see the Jarl roll his eyes.  _ Roll his eyes. _ How unprofessional was that?

Serana lifted her head and looked around. Kjona didn't seem to notice anything amiss. 

"You really expect me to believe that  _ you _ \- an Altmer - absorbed the dragon's soul?" the Jarl asked, his voice booming. 

Serana stepped in front of Kjona, her fists clenched. "What are you getting at?"

The Jarl snarled. "Of course. Vampires. I should have listened to Irileth before I let you filth into my hall."

For the first time in a long time, Serana felt the beast in her blood rear up. She had never really been as protective as she was now. Guards approached them, their hands on their swords. 

"I should have known it was too good to be true," the Jarl said. "Only Nords can be the Dragonborn, and you're clearly no Nord."

"My heritage is none of your concern," Kjona said. 

Serana clenched and unclenched her hands. Her skin felt too tight, her fangs too short. But before she could even think to act on the beast screaming to be let out, the doors behind her burst open. 

"Wait!" yelled a familiar voice. Serana glanced back to see Irileth running toward them. "Don't do this, my Jarl. She is who she says she is. She's the Dragonborn. I saw her absorb the dragon's soul with my own eyes."

The Jarl tilted his head back. The guards paused, glancing between Irileth and the Jarl. 

Irileth stopped in front of Kjona and Serana. "I know we didn't believe her at first, but that dragon is nothing more than a pile of bones at the Western Watchtower. You can see for yourself."

The Jarl stared at her for just a moment before gesturing for the guards to be at ease. He sighed and relaxed against his throne. "All right. I trust you, Irileth." He took just a moment to stand from his throne, bowing slightly. "I apologize for the scare, but you must understand where I'm coming from. Not only are you an elf, you are also a vampire. It's quite hard to believe  _ you're _ the Dragonborn."

Kjona sighed. She gently wrapped her fingers around Serana's wrist, shaking her head slightly. She pulled Serana into her chest, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Serana leaned into Kjona's chest. 

"My mother was a Nord, and my father was an Altmer. I take after my father, as you can see. Just don't tell the Thalmor that."

The Jarl laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He nodded at a man in blue robes beside him. The man nodded back and left. "Despite your late timing, you've done Whiterun a great service, coming here and defeating that dragon. You've risked much showing yourself as the Dragonborn. For your help, I will be naming you Thane of Whiterun. The guards will recognize you and respect your title. And..."

Serana heard more footsteps behind her. She glanced over Kjona's shoulder, only to see a young woman walking to them beside the man in blue robes. 

"I am assigning you a housecarl for your deeds. She will help you in your adventures to come."

Serana blinked. It wasn't like she was standing right there or anything. 

Kjona turned around. A slight pink rose to her cheeks as the young woman kneeled in front of her. 

"My name is Lydia of Whiterun. It's an honor to serve you, my Thane." Lydia bowed her head, putting a hand on the sword at her hip. "I will protect you, and all you own, with my life. I am sworn to your service. Your burdens are my burdens."

Serana could feel a pout forming. The little speech sounded somewhat like marriage vows, but she decided to keep quiet. 

Kjona was silent for a few moments, her cheeks definitely red now. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lydia. I'm sure you'll be very helpful."

With that, Kjona gave a quick bow to the Jarl before turning away and using long strides to get away. Serana had to jog to keep up. 

Serana glanced behind her, wondering if Lydia would follow them. But she just stared after them staying by the Jarl. 

Kjona didn't slow even as she moved through the streets of Whiterun. People moved out of her way, now staring rudely because she pushed them away. 

Serana mumbled her apologies as she passed the pushed people, which seemed to calm their spirits some. 

Kjona made her way to the only inn in Whiterun, the Bannered Mare. She held the door open for Serana, slowing as she entered. 

"Could we get a room, please?" Kjona asked the barkeep. She placed extra gold on the table as a key was placed on the bar.

"Go up the stairs. The room will be on your right."

Kjona nodded her thanks, glancing back at Serana before moving up the stairs. 

They were barely into the room before Serana not-so-gently closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "So."

Kjona wasn't looking at her. "So."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Do you mind telling me why this stranger was making you blush?"

She didn't really have a right to be jealous, and honestly, she didn't even know why she said it. She supposed that her beast coming so close to the surface awakened something in her. 

Kjona huffed a laugh. She lowered her mask and put her hands on her hips, turning her head slightly toward Serana. "That black-haired woman? Lydia?" She nodded, her mouth set in a thin line. "That's the woman that almost caught me all those years ago."

Serana relaxed slightly. "Oh," she said, feeling somewhat idiotic for assuming. "She didn't seem to recognize you."

"I didn't think she would, but I'm thankful she didn't." She turned fully and smiled. "Oh, how the tables have turned. The goody-two-shoes is working for the criminal, now."

Serana grinned. She uncrossed her arms and made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge. At least this one was actually big enough to fit both of them. 

"How did it happen?" she asked, patting the spot next to her. 

Kjona undid most of her armor before she sat down next to Serana. "I had been walking back from the Jarl's room, crown in my satchel. Just as I got to the bottom of the steps, someone grabbed me and pushed me against the stairwell, pinning me to a wall, sword at my throat. It was Lydia, though this was probably ten years ago, so we both looked younger. I don't know why she did it or what her motives were at the time, but... she let me go without a fuss." 

Serana just hoped Lydia wouldn't recognize Kjona and try to turn her in now. 

"The only reason I remember her is because she was the only person that got close to giving me away. I had been too confident and hadn't seen or heard her." She knocked her shoulder against Serana's. "I was only blushing because I was embarrassed. I'm supposed to be a great thief, and yet, I was almost caught."

Serana nodded. "If she says anything..."

Kjona laughed quietly. "I don't think she will. After all, she'd be incriminating herself for not turning me in at the time." She tilted her head at Serana. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

Serana blinked. Now it was her turn to blush. "What? No, I-"

Kjona grinned and leaned forward, her lips hovering just before Serana's. "She doesn't have anything that intrigues me like you do."

Serana cupped the side of Kjona's neck and pulled her forward. She could feel Kjona smiling against her lips. 

Without really thinking, Serana moved to straddle Kjona, sitting on her thighs. Kjona's arms wrapped around her middle, Serana's free hand digging into Kjona's shoulder. 

Kjona leaned back, a lazy grin on her face. Serana tried to catch her breathing. 

"You don't have anything to worry about," Kjona said softly. She reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Serana's ear. Her fingers brushed against Serana's cheek. "You're the only one on my mind. My vampire."

Serana closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on Kjona's. She knew Kjona would never leave her, not like her family did. They had been through too much together for that. 

But... still. The thought that Kjona could find someone else, could leave her alone in this world...

Serana placed both her hands on Kjona's shoulders, digging her fingers into the soft flesh there. 

"Serana?" Kjona asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you all right?"

Serana leaned back and opened her eyes. "I'm... I'll be fine. I know you're better than them."

Kjona's brows furrowed, but Serana didn't let her say anything. She brought their lips together again, fiercer this time. Kjona leaned back on the bed, not separating their lips. 

"I know neither of us want to marry," Kjona said, gasping slightly when Serana scraped her fangs against her jaw. "But would you be interested in - ah!" Her fingers dug into Serana's back. "Would you want something to show that we're together? Officially?"

Serana paused, sitting up. Kjona looked like she regretted even bringing it up. 

"It's stupid," Kjona said quickly, looking away. "Don't worry about it."

Serana took a deep breath. "I'll think about it. All right?"

Kjona nodded, still not looking at Serana. She shifted. "I'm... gonna get some rest. Using all those Shouts against the dragon is starting to catch up to me."

Serana slipped off of Kjona's lap, standing in the process. Kjona may have been exhausted, but Serana was still wide awake. 

Although, deep down, she knew it was just a tactic for Kjona to not talk about what she asked anymore. 

Serana fidgeted with her fingers. "Sure, all right. I'll just, uh. Be around."

Kjona didn't say another word. She turned her back to Serana, her arms crossed over her chest as best they could be.

Serana quietly left the room, glancing at Kjona before she left. Kjona's eyes were still open, her face twisted. 

Serana couldn't tell what emotion was on her face, but she could have sworn she saw wet tracks on her partner's cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	6. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are still getting a chapter on Thursday. 
> 
> As far as warnings go, there's blood and some cursing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Time seemed to slow as Harkon's claws went through her abdomen, towards her ribs. Kjona gasped, her body freezing as her mind struggled with what to do. _

_ What could she do, really? One of Harkon's hands was around her throat, lifting her in the air. The other was buried in her gut.  _

_ With a disgusted noise from Harkon, Kjona was tossed to the floor. She skid against the stones, coming to a stop soon after. She groaned as she sat up on her elbows.  _

_ However, instead of seeing Harkon with bloodied claws standing not far from her, Serana stood in his place.  _

_ She tilted her head slightly to the side. "I thought you were going to protect me." _

_ Kjona's brows furrowed. "What... What's happening?" _

_ Serana lifted a hand to her stomach, right where Kjona's wound would be. Blood began to leak between her fingers. "Why did you let this happen?" _

_ Kjona looked down, seeing that she was no longer wounded. She stood shakily, a hand prepped to reach out to Serana. "No... Harkon stabbed me, not you. It should be me." _

_ A crooked smile formed on Serana's lips. "You're right. This should be you." _

_ Serana's knees seemed to give out, and despite every instinct telling her not to, Kjona darted forward to grab her.  _

_ But when Serana came into contact with Kjona's body, she turned to ash.  _

_ Kjona's eyes widened. She stumbled back, staring at the pile of ash on the ground.  _

_ "No," she whispered. "No, no, no. This can't- I-" _

_ Kjona clapped her hands over her ears. She tried so hard. Maybe, if she had done better, if she had kept going, it wouldn't be Serana that no longer lived.  _

_ "I'm sorry!" Kjona cried out, lowering her hands. "I tried. I tried to keep him away from you-" _

_ "You didn't try hard enough," hissed a voice to her right.  _

_ Kjona snapped her head to her right, searching the now-darkness. All she could see was the vague outline of someone and glowing orange eyes.  _

_ "I'm so sorry," Kjona said as tears stung her eyes. She collapsed to her knees. "You're right. I should have been better. I should have tried harder. Then it would be me that's dead, not you. I didn't want this to happen." _

_ "But you would willingly sacrifice yourself for me?" came the same voice, softer this time. Kjona knew exactly who the voice was supposed to be, but she refused to acknowledge it. "This isn't your fault." _

_ Kjona shook her head. "I could have saved you. Maybe... Maybe you should have found someone else, someone better." _

_ The first voice she heard laughed. "You're right. I should have. Maybe then I wouldn't be a pile of ash on the ground." _

_ She should have been better. She knew what Harkon was capable of, and yet she still let her guard down just enough for him to slip by and murder the one thing keeping her going all these months.  _

_ Kjona stood, stumbling slightly. She looked to the glowing eyes staring at her in the darkness.  _

_ "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I should have been better. Everything that's happened has been my fault. The dragons coming back and killing people, innocents being killed by vampires... If I hadn't been so scared, I could have prevented all of this." _

_ A snort came from the glowing eyes. "After everything I've done for you... You couldn't even protect Laura. You killed her, and now you've killed me." _

_ Another figure appeared not far from Kjona. They stumbled into the light, and Kjona felt her chest tighten.  _

_ Laura appeared, her Dark Brotherhood robes torn, her hood down. Cuts and bruises appeared under the cuts. There were two deep wounds on her abdomen that had blood coming from them, staining her robes. Her hands were bloodied.  _

_ "How could you do this?" Laura asked. "How could you do this to Lucia?" _

_ "You didn't leave me a choice!" Kjona said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I told you to stay away from us, and you didn't listen!" _

_ The figure with the glowing eyes let out a tsk. "You betrayed your family. What's next? Will you leave Skyrim with your tail tucked between your legs? Leave these idiots to deal with Alduin?" _

_ "After everything you've done, you deserve a fate worse than death," Laura snapped.  _

_ The figure with the glowing eyes walked up behind Laura, slinging an arm around her shoulders.  _

_ Kjona's eyes shut as her shaking hands came up to cover her ears over their taunting.  _

_ What did she do to deserve any of this?  _

_ Voices she hadn't heard since she was a child broke through, belittling her, bringing her down.  _

_ Maybe she should have run. She should leave Skyrim, get away while she still could- _

_ "Pathetic," the most familiar voice hissed once more.  _

_ Kjona's eyes opened, a grunt coming from her throat as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see one of the figures holding and twisting a knife in her gut.  _

_ The glowing eyes were all too familiar. Except the face was twisted, just barely recognizable to Kjona.  _

_ She shook her head just as she was knocked to the ground. Kjona groaned and rolled onto her back. She stared wide-eyed at the two women she had felt things for stared back at her.  _

_ "You deserve this. You know that, don't you?" Serana asked, her voice too soft for her words.  _

_ Kjona watched, unable to move, as the two women descended upon her, daggers in their hands- _

Kjona jerked upright in bed, her breath stuck in her throat. She pressed a hand to her stomach, tossing the sheets off of her body. 

When she looked down and removed her hand, she expected to see blood dripping down her fingers. Instead, there was nothing. 

Kjona could feel her whole body shaking. She stood from the bed, stumbling as she made for the door. 

Serana wasn't in the room, but maybe that was for a good reason. She didn't think she could face her partner without bile rising in her throat. 

_ It was just a dream, _ Kjona thought to herself as she quickly descended the stairs to the inn.  _ It meant nothing. _

As soon as she stepped out into the moonlit streets of Whiterun, voices came back to her. Some she had heard before while others were unfamiliar. 

Even so, they all taunted her. It didn't matter how fast Kjona moved, they still stayed, speaking as though they were right next to her. 

_ Worthless, _ one whispered.

_ Pathetic, _ came another. 

Kjona shook her head, ignoring the looks people still out gave her. 

What was happening? She had never heard  _ voices _ before. Was she finally going crazy?

Kjona dashed to the main doors of Whiterun, not waiting for a guard to open them before she burst through. 

She had to get away. 

She didn't get far, however, before a voice called out, "Rough night?"

Kjona stopped in her tracks and spun around, her sword already unsheathed and pointed at whoever was speaking. 

"Touchy," came the voice. They moved her sword away from their throat. "I mean no harm. Not yet, anyway."

Kjona gripped her sword harder. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Kjona's vision focused to see an Altmer woman leaning against the stone wall surrounding Whiterun. "Arinn. A pleasure."

Kjona lowered her sword but kept it unsheathed. "Kjona. Do you always go around scaring people?"

Arinn shook her head. "Not always. I didn't think you wouldn't be paying attention to your surroundings. You looked out of it."

Kjona couldn't even see a weapon on Arinn. She sighed and sheathed her sword. "It's none of your business."

Arinn raised her hands defensively. "Don't tell me if you don't want to." She was quiet for a moment, her head tilting back. "You're the Dragonborn, aren't you?"

Kjona blinked. "How do you-"

"You're the only other Altmer in Whiterun and you're a  _ vampire _ . Word travels fast here when the people have nothing better to do." Arinn shrugged. "Lydia is going with you to High Hrothgar, isn't she?"

"Do I even want to know how you know all of this?"

Arinn grinned. "It's not hard to figure out if you pay attention. Lydia told me someone came to Whiterun, claiming to be the Dragonborn. Turns out, they were, but they were a  _ High Elf _ . Not only that, but they were also a vampire and had a vampire companion. I don't know where she is, but I assume your lady friend is nearby, right?"

Kjona glanced around. She really hadn't thought about finding Serana. She had been a little upset the afternoon before, and her dream...

"I... I don't know," Kjona admitted quietly. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Arinn stood straighter and took a step toward Kjona. "It's a pretty well-known fact, but... The Companions are a group of werewolves in Whiterun. It'll be hard for you and your companion not to run into any trouble here."

Kjona clenched her fists at her sides. "And let me guess - you're one of them?"

Arinn grinned. Her eyes seemed to glow briefly. "And what if I am? What are you going to do about it,  _ bloodsucker _ ?"

Kjona felt her fangs extend just a moment before her lip curled. She lunged forward, grabbing Arinn's shoulders and pinning her against the wall. 

"Now, now," Arinn said, her own canines longer than they just were mere moments ago. "We wouldn't want any of the guards getting suspicious, would we?"

Kjona pressed Arinn harder against the wall, her fingers digging in. "Don't you dare go near her."

She wouldn't let Serana be hurt. Not again. Not when Kjona could prevent it. 

Arinn opened her mouth to say something, but she turned her head to the opening doors. Her grin turned softer, her facial features relaxing. 

"I really can't let you out anywhere, can I?" came a somewhat familiar voice. 

Kjona looked over at the doors, her fangs still extended. 

"Kjona," said a relieved voice that was definitely familiar. "What are you doing out here?"

With one last shove, Kjona stepped away from Arinn. She ran her tongue over her teeth. "Nothing. I was about to go back inside."

Arinn snorted. "That's not true at all. She was-"

"If you want to keep your tongue, dog, I suggest you shut your mouth."

Arinn shook her head and walked toward the two women by the doors. "I'm making new friends every day."

Serana quickly made her way to Kjona. She reached out, but Kjona flinched back, looking away. 

She only got a glimpse of Serana's hurt look before her face smoothed into something harder to read. "Are you all right? I was worried when I didn't see you in our room."

"I'm fine," Kjona said. Serana had already stopped them from talking about what was going on. Why should she try to bring it up again? "I'm going back to the inn."

Truth be told, Harkon's words still echoed in her mind, even a month later. About how Serana would grow tired of her, find someone else to fill the role of her sidekick. 

And their brief discussion last night had only reinforced that idea in her head. 

She knew it was sudden of her to ask. And she would have been fine waiting for an answer from Serana if it hadn't been for the uncomfortable look her partner had on her face. 

_ So, she's just not comfortable with something like that, _ Kjona thought as she walked inside the main doors. She didn't even check to see if Serana was following her.  _ I get it. But why did she look so weirded out by the idea? Does she really not want anyone to know? _

With Laura, they had just given each other something personal. Kjona had received a pendant she no longer wore, and Laura had received a ring. 

It just made Kjona wonder if what Harkon had said was true. That now that Kjona was no longer mortal, Serana would drop her and find some other human worthy of her time. 

Gods knew it could have been anyone else. 

"Do you... want to talk about what happened?" Serana asked, her voice soft behind Kjona. 

Kjona scoffed, but she made sure to keep it quiet. Serana didn't deserve it, she knew that. But besides that, Kjona had no idea how to feel. 

"Nothing happened," Kjona said. "Just drop it."

"That High Elf you were talking to is the makeshift leader of the Companions. I wouldn't cross her if I were you."

"Then maybe she should stay out of my way." Kjona rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. We'll be out of here before she can say anything."

Kjona entered the inn, holding the door open just enough for Serana to make it through before shutting it quickly behind her. She then made her way to the stairs, ignoring anyone looking at her. 

"What are you doing?" Serana asked as they entered their room. She leaned against the closed door while Kjona put on her armor and gathered her things. 

"Leaving," Kjona answered. "You and Lydia can come with me if you want, but I'm leaving to go to the Greybeards tonight."

She heard Serana sigh quietly. "I'll go find Lydia."

Kjona paused when she heard the door shut. She glanced at it, her heart dropping when she realized Serana had actually left. 

_ You're just pushing her away, _ said an unfamiliar voice in her head. 

_ She will leave for someone else. _

Kjona shook her head. "Shut up."

_ This is what you deserve. _

The last voice was familiar to her, similar to the one in the terrifying dream she had. But she knew her vampire would never say anything like that. 

Kjona stood and pulled up her mask and hood. She had no idea who or what the voices were supposed to be, but she hoped to find an answer soon. 

She didn't want to think about what would happen if these voices continued. 

Kjona made her way down the stairs, slowing when she didn't see anyone familiar by the fire. 

_ It's fine, _ Kjona thought as she continued walking.  _ They don't have to come with me. _

She didn't get far down the roads of Whiterun, however, when she saw Serana hurrying toward her. There were two figures behind her, both unfortunately familiar. 

"No," Kjona said as Arinn came into view. "She's not coming."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Arinn said. She crossed her arms. "I want to see what kind of a threat you are, bloodsucker. Dragonborn or not, I won't let your kind taint anymore of the world."

Kjona found it somewhat funny, in an ironic kind of way. Was this how Serana felt when she had first met Kjona?

"Both her and Lydia are great fighters," Serana said quickly. "They can help."

Kjona glared at Arinn for just another moment before nodding. "Fine. But get in my way and I won't hesitate, dog."

"I won't let her do anything stupid, my Thane," Lydia said. 

Kjona still wasn't sure how to feel about having someone follow her around and call her "my Thane," but she supposed there was nothing she could do about it. 

"Come along, then." Kjona pushed passed them. "We have a long journey ahead."

Of course, as fate would have it, Arinn ended up walking next to Kjona. "Do you always have a stick up your ass?"

Kjona felt her lip curl again. "Leave me alone."

"It's just- You don't fully look like an Altmer, and you're more uptight than I am. And both my parents were High Elves, so that's saying a lot."

Kjona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My heritage is none of your concern. Leave. Me. Alone."

Arinn snorted. "That's going to be hard to do, considering we'll be traveling together." Kjona opened her eyes to see Arinn glance back. "You may not realize it, but I understand what you're going through a lot better than you think."

Kjona bared her fangs, more out of habit than anything else. She knew Arinn couldn't see her. "You don't understand a  _ thing _ I'm going through. You don't know what it's like to be killed and brought back as a vampire. You don't know what it's like to have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders for a second time."

Arinn was silent for a moment, staring into Kjona's hood. Then she bowed her head and nodded. "You're right, I don't know what any of that feels like."

Kjona turned away just as Arinn did the same. They both remained silent, the only sounds being the voices of the women behind them.

Kjona glanced back after hearing Serana speaking. "... wondering how you came to know each other."

They had known each other long enough for Kjona to know when Serana was just faking being polite. She hid it well, and Lydia likely didn't know what she was doing, but Kjona knew it all too well. 

She had seen Serana bare her fangs at people earlier. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that she was sizing Lydia up. 

It was amusing when Serana did it, and despite everything, Kjona smiled slightly. It seemed like sometimes Serana forgot she was in the company of a master manipulator.

They made it through the main doors, Arinn still surprisingly quiet. She kept her eyes forward, the only indication that something was on her mind being the little furrow in her brows. 

"I'm sorry," Kjona said quietly. She almost thought Arinn couldn't hear her, but she knew better. They were both elves, and they both had superior hearing. "I didn't... mean to snap at you. I've just had it rough recently."

Arinn nodded. "I know. It's hard not to snap when you don't talk about what's bothering you." She gave Kjona a knowing look. "Just a word of advice? If you don't want your friends - specifically your lady friend back there - leaving you, I would suggest talking about what happened. You didn't look the best when I saw you first. Something obviously happened."

Kjona sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it. At least, not with a total stranger. "I'll talk to Serana about it."

That seemed to satisfy Arinn. "Good. She deserves to know."

It would be hard getting Serana to even talk about what had happened. She knew how much Serana wished to just forget all that had happened with Hakon. 

But Kjona couldn't. He had  _ killed her, _ for gods' sakes. She had been  _ dead, _ somewhere in Nocturnal's realm. She still vividly remembered hearing Nocturnal, telling her that it wasn't her time yet. 

She had done everything she could to keep him away from Serana, but she had still gotten hurt. Kjona sacrificed herself so that Harkon couldn't hurt her any longer. 

They  _ needed _ to talk about what had happened. As much as it hurt for Kjona to remember that day, she knew that if they didn't talk about it... Well, really, who knew what would happen. 

Things could get worse between them. And things were only getting this bad because they weren't  _ talking _ . 

Even so... Kjona would never force Serana to talk. Not if it brought her that much pain to remember. To see Kjona die in front of her again. 

They would endure. 

They had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you get to see what the gist of Kjona's dreams are like, when she actually sleeps. 
> 
> When you try to talk to your vampire gf but you're both too traumatized to want to talk about it. 
> 
> I wonder how Arinn is going to play into this story...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	7. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to, you can follow my Tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age. It's where I post updates n shit. You can also ask questions or voice your concerns there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn't take a genius to figure out something had happened with Kjona in between the times she and Serana had seen each other. 

She seemed a lot more snappish, which Serana supposed could have been blamed on her nerves. 

She should have asked about it. And she would, when they had another moment alone together. 

Kjona grabbed her horse from the stables. "Do either of you have a horse?"

Lydia and her High Elf companion glanced at each other. "We're in the Jarl's favor," said the High Elf. "Of course we have our own horses."

Serana could almost feel Kjona's eye roll. 

Serana walked over to Kjona, assuming they would still have to share a horse. Not that that was inherently a bad thing, but she didn't want to piss off Kjona even more. 

Kjona reached out a hand. "I can help you up, if you need it," she said, her voice soft. Softer than it had been during their previous talks that night. Her hand lowered when Serana didn't take it. "Or I can buy you your own horse. Whichever you're more comfortable with."

Serana shook her head. She took a step forward, one hand on Kjona's chest while the other snaked up to her hood. She lowered it just enough for her to press a light kiss to Kjona's temple. 

She didn't want to think about how she had to stand on her toes to even accomplish that. 

"I'm sorry, you know," Kjona murmured as she helped Serana onto the horse. "You don't deserve me snapping at you over nothing."

Kjona was stiff behind her when she climbed onto the horse. Even so, Serana leaned into her chest. "You don't usually snap at people you tolerate unless something happened."

Kjona rested her chin on Serana's shoulder. "I... had another nightmare. It was bad."

Serana closed her eyes. She should have known. Over the last month, whenever Kjona had nightmares, she was more prone to snap over small things. That was part of the reason she skipped out on sleeping most nights. She didn't want to be an ass when she didn't have to be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

_ Please open up to me, _ Serana thought as she reopened her eyes.  _ Talk to me. _

"It wasn't much different from the ones I've been having. Instead of me, it was you that Harkon killed, and I was unable to do anything. But... This time, all you could do was blame me for it. You said it was my fault he had killed you, that you should have found someone better. And part of me believed it."

Serana turned slightly in the saddle, her eyes wide. She placed a hand on Kjona's thigh while her partner sat up straight, gazing at her. "You know I would never say something like that. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

She hated that she couldn't see Kjona's expression. "Maybe," Kjona said quietly. "It was just a dream. Don't worry about it." 

There was more to it than "it was just a dream," but Serana didn't get the chance to ask what had even caused her to think like that. 

"Do you even know where we're going?" came the High Elf's voice from behind them. 

Kjona groaned quietly, nearly inaudible. "Yes, Arinn, I'm not an imbecile."

"Huh," came the reply. "That's news to me."

Kjona whipped around in the saddle, only not falling off because Serana held onto her. She pointed a finger at Arinn. "Watch it. Where we're going, bodies can go missing. You wouldn't want that to happen to yours, would you?"

Serana glanced back to see Arinn grin. "I would  _ really _ like to see a tiny thing like you bring me down."

That only set off Kjona more. She made a move to get off the saddle. 

"Stop it, both of you," Lydia snapped. Both women paused. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We can stop and let the two of you get your aggressiveness out of your systems now, or you can suck it up and deal with each other." 

Kjona turned back around in the saddle, her fingers gripping the reins tightly. "Asshole," she muttered. 

"I heard that!" Arinn called out. Not a moment later, there was a loud  _ smack _ . "Ow!"

Kjona sighed. "We're going to Ivarstead, in case you hadn't figured that out. I know how to get to High Hrothgar."

"Making the journey of 7,000 steps won't be easy, though," Lydia said. "It's definitely going to be a long journey, but it will be worth it."

Serana smiled when Kjona groaned dramatically. "Gods, I really wish I was still in Riften." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, you three really don't have to come with me. While I'm training with the Greybeards, it'll be quite boring for you all."

"Well, you know I won't leave your side, so I was always going to come with you," Serana said. "Lydia is coming with us because you're her responsibility, and Arinn..."

"I'm just here to piss you off," Arinn said. "I'm doing a great job so far."

Kjona seemed to relax slightly. At least she was starting to get used to Arinn's teasing. 

Or, what Serana hoped was just teasing.

* * *

Serana watched in amusement as Kjona looked around, clearly searching for something to do. 

"You all right over there?"

Kjona had her hood and mask down, and Serana could see the exact flat look she was giving. "It's so boring now that I don't actually need to sleep. Is this what you had to deal with when I was mortal?"

Serana smiled. Lydia was asleep not far from the fire Kjona had created, and Arinn was off doing whatever. 

"Not exactly," Serana answered. "I didn't have company. I had to deal with the boredom all on my own."

Kjona stuck out her tongue. "Don't act like it was that bad. I know you used to watch me sleep."

Serana blamed the heat on her cheeks on the fire. "I did no such thing."

Kjona grinned. "Oh, really? So me waking up in the middle of the night to see glowing eyes looking at me wasn't you? It was some other vampire?"

Serana shoved Kjona's shoulder. "Shut up."

Kjona tilted her head to the side slightly. "You're going to have to do more than shove my shoulder to keep me quiet."

Serana knew Kjona was just baiting her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She leaned forward, relishing in the hitch in Kjona's breath. 

She tried acting tough, but Serana knew her one weakness: pretty ladies. 

"Oh, yeah?" Serana asked, her voice low. "Why are you so quiet now, then, hm?"

"N-No reason," Kjona stuttered out. She smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

Before Serana could even think to do anything, a voice came from the darkness. "Oh, I  _ knew _ there was something going on between you two!"

Kjona and Serana jumped apart, almost like adolescents caught by an adult. Kjona was looking away, her face and the tips of her ears red. Serana grinned sheepishly at Arinn. 

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Lydia mumbled from her bedroll. She peeked one eye open and stared at them. "Stop teasing them about it."

Arinn stepped into their little camp, her hands raised defensively. "Fine, fine. It shouldn't surprise me that the only sane vampires I've met are together." She winked at Kjona. "Now I see why you were so protective of her."

Kjona's face only turned a deeper shade of red. 

Serana smiled softly at Kjona. It shouldn't have surprised her that after everything they had both been through, Kjona would be protective. 

Serana shifted closer to Kjona, moving to rest her head in her partner's lap. Kjona looked at her, wide-eyed. She relaxed a moment later. 

Kjona ran a hand through Serana's hair, her other resting on Serana's stomach. Serana closed her eyes and leaned into the hand in her hair. 

"I wish we could stay like this," Serana murmured, speaking just loud enough for Kjona to hear her. "Why did we leave again?"

Kjona snorted softly. "Because my Dragonborn powers are getting unstable and I don't want to accidentally hurt loved ones." She was quiet for a moment. "That includes you, in case you didn't know."

"Oh, please," Serana said. "You could never hurt me."

Kjona hummed. "That's true."

They sat in comfortable silence after that, the only sounds being the soft bickering from Lydia and Arinn and the fire not far from them. 

With the peaceful quiet and Kjona's comforting presence, it wasn't a surprise that Serana fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kjona narrowed her eyes as they entered Ivarstead. She couldn't see the infamous steps she had heard about, and distantly she wondered if Lydia had just been pulling her leg. 

She slipped off of her horse, helping Serana do the same. 

Arinn was surprisingly quiet as they made their way across a bridge. She had been running her mouth nonstop since the night before when they had stopped to rest, but now she was silent. She was looking around, a hand on her sword. 

_ I wonder why she's so anxious, _ Kjona thought.  _ No, actually, I don't care. _

She heard people talking behind her, but she paid them no mind. Well, until she heard Lydia's voice. 

Kjona stopped and turned to look at Lydia. She was talking with an older man, smiling gently. There was a sack of gods-knew-what at his feet. 

"I hope he's not planning on carrying that," Serana muttered. "He looks like he can barely stand."

Just then, Lydia nodded and hauled the sack over her shoulder. The man appeared to be thanking her more than was necessary. 

Kjona glanced at Serana, only to see her giving her the same look. 

_ What a showoff. _

Lydia caught up to them, still smiling. That happiness had apparently rubbed off on Arinn. 

"So," Serana started. "What's with the sack?"

Kjona could have sworn she saw Lydia stand straighter. "That nice gentleman over there needed help carrying this to the Greybeards. I figured since we're already going that way, I would help him."

Kjona rolled her eyes.  _ We get it, you're a good person. _

It wasn't that she actually cared that much. Lydia could do whatever she wanted. 

She was more envious that Lydia  _ could _ do those things. She was a good person, clearly, and Kjona had wanted to be just like her when she was younger. Someone people could rely on for help. 

But she had fucked that up since day one. If anyone knew her, all they saw was a thief that lied, cheated, and stole whenever she could. To them, there wasn't much more than that. 

And maybe they were right. 

She had tried so hard to be like Lydia when she was younger, but it didn't matter what she did. Everyone saw her as just a kid with pointed ears and quick hands. 

No matter how much she tried to be a better person, she just... couldn't. That part of her had died a long time ago. 

Although... Even if she regretted most of her life choices, she knew she would never regret them leading her to meeting Serana. Even though becoming friends with Serana had killed her in the end. 

It was a small price to pay to be in Serana's presence. 

Kjona sighed as the steps came into view. Lydia really hadn't been pulling her leg, then. 

She saw some of the steps, twisting into the mountain. But most of them disappeared into the fog around the mountain. 

It really was going to be a long journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjona? Actually talking about her problems (a little)? Who knew. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome.


	8. High Hrothgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely cursing in this chapter. I also didn't even think I would get this done by tonight since I've been working a lot and I spent all day Monday with a girl I like, but here it is! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age, for any updates. You can also ask questions or voice your concerns there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

One would think that being half-Nord  _ and  _ a vampire would provide some sort of resistance to the cold. 

Yeah. No.

Kjona's teeth chattered as she walked, her arms crossed tight over her chest. The wind howled around her, snow blinding most of her vision. 

She knew the Nords behind her wouldn't be as affected by it as the elves were. 

Kjona glanced to the side, looking at Arinn walking beside her. She was visibly shivering. The tips of her ears and her cheeks were pink, and her skin was paler than usual. 

"You holding up all right over there?" Kjona shouted over the wind. 

Arinn looked at her with a glare before holding up her middle finger. Kjona laughed, her head tilting back. 

"Do you think they're still alive up there?" came Serana's shouted voice from somewhere behind Kjona. "It's awfully cold."

"I don't know," Lydia yelled back. "I didn't think elves could survive in this weather."

"Hey!" Arinn yelled as she turned to face the vague outlines of their Nord companions. "We can still hear you, you know! Our ears work just fine!"

Kjona could faintly hear laughing. She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

At least they were getting along. 

Kjona pulled up her hood in hopes of fighting off some of the wind. 

Arinn scoffed. "Aren't you a lucky one. You have a mask  _ and _ a hood. Sure, sure, leave me to freeze my ass off."

Kjona grinned. "Maybe you should invest in one sometime."

Arinn shook her head. She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you even wear those things? I mean, I get wearing them now, but why around other people?"

Kjona shivered. She looked away, focusing on the dark outlines of the hills and mountain around her. 

"You three may be all right with me looking like I'm an Altmer, but lots of people in Skyrim aren't fine with that. I wear them to keep myself and my family safe."

She didn't really want to voice the other reason she kept her face hidden. She doubted either Arinn or Lydia would turn her in, but she didn't want to take that chance. 

"Well,  _ I _ wouldn't say anything, obviously," Arinn said. She slung an arm around Kjona's shoulders. "We're the same race, after all. And Lydia was raised around Imperials, so she wouldn't care, either. I've noticed that once you show a bit of magic, most of the bigots tend to leave you alone. They're afraid of us, and once you show you're stronger, they'll back down."

That was easy for Arinn to say. She was a lot stronger than Kjona was, and likely could've taken just about anyone down. 

"You're safe with us," came Lydia's voice. "Unless you're a criminal. I don't particularly care for them."

Kjona sighed. There goes that possible friendship. "Should we stop somewhere?" she asked. "At least until this storm passes?"

Arinn paused to let the others catch up. She then led them to a little overhang. It was filled with skulls and bones, but Kjona chose not to think about what creature had lived there. 

Once they were all under the overhang, Arinn crouched. She extended her arms, her hands pointed to the ground. Soon after, a small fire rose from the ground. 

Serana leaned into Kjona's side. "Are you enjoying the journey so far?"

Kjona snorted and wrapped her arms around Serana. "It's been  _ fantastic _ so far."

They were all quiet for a few moments. Arinn and Lydia were standing close to each other, and Kjona and Serana were wrapped in each other. Serana's head rested on Kjona's shoulder. 

"You know, my Thane," Lydia started quietly, "if you are a criminal... I suppose I would have no choice but to follow your lead. But please don't make me."

Kjona felt her undead heart drop to her stomach. In all her years of doing criminal activities, the only times she had involved unwilling participants was when she framed them. But she would never force anyone to commit an illegal act. 

Serana turned slightly to face Lydia. "She wouldn't dare," she said softly. "In all my time of knowing her, she never once involved anyone else in her... activities."

Lydia visibly relaxed. Arinn touched her shoulder, smiling gently. 

"I'm a thief," Kjona said. "Part of the Thieves Guild. Well, actually, I'm their Guild Master, but that's neither here nor there. I won't involve either of you as long as you don't turn me in." She paused for a moment. "You'd be surprised how many people I've framed for crimes I committed. Just don't get on my bad side," she finished with a pointed look at Arinn.

Arinn raised her hands defensively. "Point taken."

Lydia gasped. " _ That's _ where I know you from."

Kjona blinked.  _ Shit. _

At Arinn's questioning look, Lydia said, "That's the thief I told you about years ago. The one I let get away." She looked to Kjona. "I was sure it was you, but I didn't wish to say anything in the event I was wrong."

"I'm sure she appreciates your discretion," Arinn said with a little laugh. 

"I do. I'm already an outsider in Whiterun. I don't need them knowing exactly who I am."

Lydia nodded. "I won't say a word."

Arinn hummed. "I kinda thought that's what you were, considering the face-hiding. Well, either that or you were an assassin. But you didn't really fit the stereotype."

Kjona shook her head. She didn't enjoy killing people like assassins apparently did. It was really only as a last resort, but she had still done it plenty of times. 

"How much longer do you think it will be until the storm passes?" Serana asked quietly. "I don't really want any of us being out there right now."

"I'm not sure," Kjona answered. "We can wait here until it clears."

Arinn groaned. "That could take hours."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "No one said you even had to come with me."

"Yeah, but who else would I spend my time annoying if I didn't?"

Lydia lightly smacked her, and they both went back to their bickering. 

The way they interacted sometimes reminded Kjona of an older married couple. 

"We'll be fine here for a few hours," Serana said. She moved to sit down against the wall behind her. She patted the spot next to her. "It'll give us time to rest and be prepared for whatever awaits us at the top."

"It shouldn't be bad." Kjona sat down next to Serana, her knees at her chest. "The Greybeards aren't known for being violent."

Serana's head rested on Kjona's shoulder. "Let's hope nothing bad happens when they finally see their Dragonborn."

Kjona couldn't help but hope for the same thing. 

* * *

In truth, they had been nearly halfway done with their journey when they had to stop because of the storm. Once said storm had passed, it didn't take long for them to reach the massive building at the end of the 7,000 steps. 

Kjona paused at the top of the steps. Another flight to go, and she would meet the men that were supposed to train her and help her get her Dragonborn powers under control.

She didn't want to unintentionally hurt anyone else. 

A gentle hand was at her lower back. "We'll be right beside you," Serana said. "And if they can't help, we'll find someone who can."

Kjona nodded. "Here goes nothing."

She walked the rest of the way up the steps. Even the main doors were larger than they probably needed to be.

Kjona pushed the doors open gently, grimacing when they groaned open. She looked around as she entered, holding the door open for her companions. 

There was already an older man inside. 

He bowed his head as the door closed behind them. "Dragonborn," he said. "What an honor it is to have you in our hall."

Kjona lowered her hood and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you know?"

The man lowered his hood as well. He smiled gently at her. "I can sense the power within you. No other would have that." His smile faded into a frown. "I must ask you this... Why did you not come when we first summoned you? Do you know of the catastrophes that could have happened?"

Kjona swallowed the lump growing in her throat. "N-No, what-"

"Your Voice could have become too powerful for you to even  _ speak _ . You could have gone mad, Dragonborn. You should thank whatever gods you can that none of these things happened."

Kjona looked at her feet. Her voice had already started becoming too powerful for her to properly control. Had she really started to go mad those few days ago?

No, it couldn't be. It was just the result of a bad dream. 

The Greybeard sighed. "My name is Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards, as the others cannot speak without using the Thu'um."

"I'm Kjona, and this is Serana, Lydia, and Arinn. We came in the hopes that someone here could help me."

Arngeir gestured for her to come forward. She did, having to bend a little to match Arngeir's height. He lifted her chin and moved her head around, examining her. 

"You seem to be in perfect condition," he mumbled. He cleared his throat and took a step back. "What brought you here after these two years?

Kjona glanced back at her companions. She could already feel the guilt of her past actions clawing their way into her mind again. "I raised my voice at a guard, and he was thrown back from the force of it. I didn't use a Shout."

Arngeir nodded. "So, it had already begun. I feared this would happen, with you waiting so long." He didn't say it in a way that made him seem angry. He seemed somewhat... understanding? "We'll need to begin your training as soon as possible, then, Dragonborn, lest you hurt someone else."

"What... would that training entail?" Serana asked from beside Kjona. "And how soon are we talking?"

Arngeir looked at all of them. "I can see you have had a long journey. I will show you the rooms you can stay in, if you wish. We will start your training early in the morning, Dragonborn."

Kjona nodded and followed Arngeir silently. High Hrothgar was grand, and Kjona could see herself getting lost in its depths. She couldn't even remember the way back to the main entrance, but she was sure she would find the way. 

Arngeir placed them all in separate rooms, Serana and Kjona being the furthest apart. She could have scoffed at the idea, but she saw which room Serana was staying in. 

Though... she supposed some of it was for her benefit. She needed to focus on her training, and her friends would just be a distraction. 

But that didn't mean she couldn't still see her partner before any of it even started. 

Once Kjona heard Arngeir leave the hallway he placed her in, she left her room quietly. She had taken off her armor to stall, so she was just in a simple tunic and pants. Her feet were bare, and she could just faintly hear herself walking. 

Surprisingly, on her way to Serana's assigned room, she ran into Arinn sneaking around. 

Arinn merely winked at her. "What?" she asked. She opened a door not far from them. "You can't seriously expect me to not go bother Lydia."

With that, Arinn slipped into Lydia's room, the door shutting quietly behind her. 

Kjona shook her head and continued down the hallway. She didn't even want to think about what Arinn could have meant. 

She stopped at Serana's door, her hand hovering over the wood. She could faintly hear Serana moving inside. 

Kjona took a deep breath. She really needed to make up for the shitty way she had treated Serana a few days ago. They had both been through a lot of fucked up shit, and the only way they were going to make it was by sticking together. 

Kjona just hoped she hadn't pushed Serana too far away. 

Steeling herself, Kjona knocked softly on Serana's door. There was a quiet, "Coming!"

Not a moment later, the door opened. Serana wasn't wearing her armor, instead in something more... revealing. 

She must have just been in the middle of changing. 

Kjona's cheeks burned as she looked away. 

"Kjona," Serana said, a little breathless by the sound of it. "Sneaking out, huh?"

Kjona smiled and bowed her head, still not looking at Serana. "They couldn't keep me away from you if they tried."

Serana gently grasped her forearm and tugged her. "Come in. We've barely had time to talk recently."

Kjona let herself be led without a fuss. What could she do, really? Protest? As if.

Serana led her to the bed, gesturing for her to sit. Kjona complied, watching as Serana moved to finish putting actual clothes on. 

"You know," Serana started, "I've always wondered something. Werewolves and vampires have a separate form we can shift into. Are Dragonborns able to do the same?"

Kjona tilted her head to the side in thought. "I've never heard of anything like that. Though, the Greybeards would know more than I would about it."

Serana hummed as she put a black tunic on. "I was just curious. It would be interesting to see on you."

Kjona grinned as Serana came to sit beside her. "Maybe we'll both see it one day."

Serana laid on her back, her arms stretched above her head. "I don't doubt you could find a way to do it."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Kjona fiddled with her fingers, working up the courage to say what was really on her mind. 

She just didn't want to push Serana too far. 

Kjona cleared her throat. "Serana?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Can we talk?"

Serana moved to sit up on her elbows. Her brows were furrowed. "I don't think I like that tone. What about?"

"Just... We haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened. With your father, and at Castle Volkihar."

Serana fell back onto the bed with a huff. "Kjona-"

"No. I know neither of us wants to talk about it, but..." Kjona shook her head. She should have known this would happen. Well, she  _ did _ know, and just refused to think it would actually happen. She sighed and stood. "You know what? Nevermind."

Serana moved quickly, grabbing onto Kjona's wrist. "Wait," she said. "Don't go."

Kjona didn't turn to face her. "If it's really that painful for you to talk about, then we won't talk about it."

"No, that's not it. Or, not entirely." Kjona turned her head. Serana was looking at the ground, her grip loosening. She seemed to be thinking about what to say. "Do you know how hard it was, watching you die? I had spent all those months, pining after you, just for you to be an idiot and die to save me. And I tried to return the favor, tried to bring you back.

"It did work. But you didn't come back the exact same. You weren't exactly the same Kjona that had died to save me. How could you be?" She shook her head. "You were  _ dead _ , Kjona. And now you're here, and we're together, and I don't know how to process it. I think part of me is still stuck back at the castle, trying to fix a mistake I should have never let happen."

Kjona took a step forward, her mouth opening to say something, but Serana beat her to it. "My father is dead because of me. I killed him. I didn't care that he almost killed me in the process. I just wanted to get revenge for what he had done to you." Serana looked up. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I wanted to talk about what had happened. But I could see that you didn't, so I never brought it up. I didn't want you to relive that moment over and over again like I-"

Kjona sped forward. She sat beside Serana once more, her arms tight around her. Serana buried her face in Kjona's chest, her arms looping under Kjona's, her fingers digging into Kjona's shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry," Kjona murmured against Serana's hair. She ran a hand up and down Serana's back. "I didn't mean to-"

Serana shook her head. "It's not your fault. Harkon was a terrible man. This is  _ his _ fault, not ours."

Kjona still couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't kept pushing... 

"I only did it because I was trying to keep him away from you," Kjona said quietly. "I didn't expect him to actually kill me. Just... I don't know, toss me to the side like he had been doing. Just enough for you to get back up."

Serana's fingers clenched around Kjona's shoulders. "I shouldn't have brought you with me that day."

Kjona ignored the spark of pain in her chest at Serana's words and leaned back. She moved to grasp Serana's face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away the tears. "Serana. I'm okay, and you're okay. We're both alive. I did my job well enough that you never had to go through what I went through."

Serana's lips twitched upward. "It shouldn't be your job to keep me alive."

"And it shouldn't be  _ your _ job to bring me back from death, but here we are." Kjona leaned her forehead against Serana's, closing her eyes. "Let me take care of you. Please."

This time, Serana huffed a quiet laugh. "How did I ever get so lucky that it was  _ you _ who woke me up all those months ago?"

"Really, you'd call that lucky? If I remember correctly, you threatened to-"

Serana smacked Kjona's bicep. "We've moved passed that and you know it."

Kjona laughed and leaned back. "I don't know, my ego is still pretty hurt from that. I mean, how does one recover from being threatened by a pretty lady?"

The tears in Serana's eyes were mostly gone. "Flatterer."

Kjona shrugged one shoulder. "I try."

Kjona's hands moved down to Serana's waist. They sat in silence, the air more comfortable between them than it had been in weeks. 

She hated pushing Serana through that again. Making her relive the worst part of that day. But she was glad they had at least somewhat talked about what happened. 

Kjona chose not to say anything further on the matter, even if she still had things to get off her chest. Things that would only be solved if she spoke to Serana about them. 

But those concerns could wait. Right now, she just had to be there for her vampire. 

"Will you stay here tonight?" Serana murmured. "I want to fall asleep in your arms again."

Kjona snorted. "It's not like it's actually against the rules or anything if I stay here."

Serana smiled. "Ah, that's true. Would you be more inclined to stay if it  _ were _ against the rules?" 

Kjona grinned. "Darling, you  _ know _ I'd break the rules any day for you." She let Serana go briefly to lay down properly on her back. "I'm sorry you won't have much to do while I'm training. The Greybeards don't seem too keen on having fun around here."

Serana cuddled into Kjona's side. Her head was resting on Kjona's shoulder, a hand coming up to run over her neck and jaw. "Don't worry about it. I've got two other people to annoy instead of you. I think I'll live."

They made idle conversation for some time, until Serana's speech became slurred and her hand stopped moving. Her breathing had steadied, letting Kjona know she had fallen asleep. 

It wasn't long before Kjona suffered the same fate. Her eyes soon became too heavy to keep open. 

For once, no nightmares plagued her sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan healthy relationships. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	9. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely cursing in this chapter. 
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age, for any updates on the story. You can also voice your questions/comments there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana would admit that being in High Hrothgar was an... experience, so far. She had woken up that morning feeling more peaceful than she had in a while, even talking a little with Kjona. 

And then they had been found by Arngeir. 

He hadn't been too happy that they were together, but what could he do? They were both vampires and Kjona was the Dragonborn. He wouldn't stand a chance if he tried anything. 

Thankfully, though, none of the other Greybeards seemed to mind. Well, they apparently couldn't talk, but Serana assumed they didn't care from their neutral expressions.

Arinn was the last to arrive, a grin on her face. She did nothing to hide the marks on her neck, instead seeming to show them off. She walked right up to Lydia and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Now that we're all here," Arngeir said, giving a pointed look at Arinn, "it's time to learn what these next months will be like for you, Dragonborn. Your companions may use this information to make the choice to stay here or leave."

"' _ Months _ ?'" Kjona asked. "It'll take that long for me to be trained? How many people will Alduin and his cult kill by the time I'm ready to face him?"

Arngeir shook his head. "Dragonborn, you must understand. We need to get you in control of your Thu'um. If you don't, you could lose control. It would be easier for Alduin or any other dragon to manipulate you-"

Kjona scoffed. "I'm stronger than you're giving me credit for. I  _ know _ Alduin is a monster. He won't trick me."

Serana didn't like the looks the Greybeards were giving each other. What were they all thinking?

"Let us do a test, then, Dragonborn," Arngeir said. He gestured for her to come forward. "Use your Shouts on us. Show us how strong you really are. If you prove us wrong, we'll adjust your training."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Serana asked. "She's powerful, but she hasn't had proper training. What if-"

"If something happens, then she will have proved us right," Arngeir said. "Even your friends doubt you, Dragonborn. Are you sure you can handle this?"

It was possible Arngeir had no idea what his words implied, but Serana knew how Kjona would take it. She would have heard it as a challenge, and she was never one to back down.

Kjona stepped up to Arngeir, her fists clenched at her sides. "You have no idea what I can handle."

The other Greybeards watched the two of them. Arngeir pulled his hood down and opened his arms. Kjona's stance was defensive. "Come then. Show me the true power of a Dragonborn."

Serana had a bad feeling, but she knew Kjona could handle it. Though, by now, she probably should've listened to her instincts more. 

Serana wrapped her arms uneasily around her waist, watching Kjona prepare to Shout with concern. 

She was a grown woman who had been using Shouts for several years now. She could handle it. 

First, Kjona took a deep breath. Then, she used a Shout that caused fire to erupt from her throat. Serana could see bits of blue flame closer to her mouth. 

The Shout would've burned just about anything alive. But after the small amount of smoke was cleared, Arngeir merely dusted off his robes. 

"Is that all, Dragonborn?" he asked in a tone that was clearly meant to egg her on. "Hm. I assumed you would be more powerful."

Kjona's lip curled as she used the same Shout. Arngeir didn't look affected by it in the slightest. 

That was two Shouts she had used. She could only handle a few more, at most. 

Kjona took another deep breath. She used a Shout that made the wind around her push her forward. Arngeir tossed her right back, sending her skidding on the ground. 

"We have had many years of training, Dragonborn," Arngeir said as Kjona used yet another Shout. He barely budged. "It will be difficult for you to hurt us."

Kjona was breathing heavily by the time he had finished talking. Even in the freezing weather, beads of sweat dripped from Kjona's forehead. Anger seemed to roll off of her in waves. 

Kjona took a step forward, but she stumbled. Serana made a move toward her, but she paused when Arngeir held up a hand at her. Both Arinn and Lydia looked concerned now. 

They both made their way over to Serana. "She doesn't look so good," Arinn said. "How often does she do this?"

Serana shook her head as Kjona readied to use another Shout. "Never. At least, she doesn't use them back to back like this."

Just as Kjona used a Shout, Serana saw blood fly from her mouth. It dripped down her chin and into the snow. 

Serana's eyes widened. She didn't think anyone else had seen it, but she still had to stop it before Kjona hurt herself further. 

"Stop!" Serana shouted as she sped forward. "Kjona, please, stop."

Kjona panted. She shook her head. "One... One more..."

"Hey, buddy," Arinn said as she came to a stop beside Kjona, "I really think you should listen to your girlfriend. She knows what she's talking about."

Kjona shook her head once more. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing for just a second. When she reopened them, she somehow looked worse than she just had. She readied another Shout, and-

She never got to use it. She went to take a step forward, probably to be intimidating, but instead, she collapsed. Arinn caught her, falling to her knees in the process. She stood after holding an unconscious Kjona better. 

Kjona's head lolled against Arinn's shoulder. 

Serana turned to Arngeir. Her fury toward Kjona would have to wait until later. "How could you let her do that? Do you know how much she could have hurt herself?"

Arngeir sighed and glanced at his fellow Greybeards. "We now know where she stands. She is powerful, but she will need to be trained so that this does not happen again. She should have known better than to use so many Shouts so quickly."

"Yeah, well," Serana said. She found her anger slowly dissipating. "She's-"

"Kind of stupid?" Arinn suggested. She shrugged as best she could when Serana glared at her. "What? Am I wrong?"

Serana rolled her eyes. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for her to wake up," Arngeir said. "Bring her to one of your rooms. Someone will need to watch over her." 

Before any of them could start arguing over who would be watching over Kjona, Arngeir continued, "But... I do require the assistance of two of you."

"What... assistance do you need?" Lydia asked hesitantly. "I'm sure none of us want to leave Kjona's side."

Arngeir nodded. "I know. But I need someone to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for us. He was our founder, and it has been gone for some time. I would send the Dragonborn on this quest, but she is... out of commission, for the time being. And because none of us know when she will wake, I ask that two of you go to retrieve the horn."

Arinn sighed. "I'll stay here and watch over her. And before either of you argue: this sounds like a Nord matter, and clearly neither I nor Kjona are Nords, so you two seem better fitted for it. I also just don't really want to adventure."

Serana didn't fully trust Arinn or Lydia, but... It seemed she had no choice. She knew the Greybeards would never allow any actual harm to come over Kjona. 

So, Serana nodded. "Fine." She began walking back inside, Lydia and Arinn trailing behind her. "Lydia and I will go. But if even a  _ hair _ on her head is harmed, I'll be the last thing you ever see."

Arinn's eyes widened for just a moment before she grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

They ended up taking Kjona to Serana's room. They decided she would stay there until Serana and Lydia left the next day. 

Serana sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers over Kjona's somehow hot forehead. Even her skin was paler than usual.

"You know," Serana started, "you really don't have to prove anything to anyone. We all know how strong you are. You don't need to exhaust yourself to show it."

There was no answer, of course - just the sounds of Kjona's steady breathing. 

Serana smiled. She leaned forward to press a soft kiss against the skin where her fingers had been. "You really did need this rest. Sleep well. I'll be back soon."

She stood from the bed, unease settling in her stomach. But Serana chose to ignore it, instead choosing to be optimistic about the journey ahead. 

Serana opened the door, only glancing at Kjona once before she closed it softly behind her. 

* * *

As much as Serana enjoyed the little adventures she went on, it was definitely strange to be going on one with someone else. 

Oftentimes, Serana would see something and have a clever line on the tip of her tongue, turn, and freeze when she saw not Kjona walking near her, but a dark-haired Nord. Lydia was mostly silent, only speaking when she needed to.

Serana couldn't blame her. They weren't exactly friends, after all. 

It was like Dimhollow Crypt all over again, except this time, there was no sass coming from her companion. It was mostly silent, save for the nightly creatures out and about. 

It didn't seem like Ustengrav, where the Horn of Jorgen Windcaller rested, was far from High Hrothgar. Lydia had the map and knew where to go, whereas Serana would've just gotten them lost somewhere. 

Even if she could properly read the map, she would have been too distracted. Her mind kept wandering back to her unconscious partner. 

Kjona had really done it this time. 

"Look, it's up ahead," came Lydia's voice from somewhere behind Serana. "We go in, grab the horn, and get out."

Serana snorted. "That's usually how these little quests work."

Lydia sighed. She held the iron door open for Serana. "I know you're not used to having someone else by your side. But you are a friend of Kjona's, and I won't allow danger to come to you, either."

Serana smiled. "You don't need to do that, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I'm not as reckless as Kjona is."

"Oh, tell me about it. I think it's the elf in her. Arinn is the same way, always exhausting herself to show others she's good enough. They don't seem to realize that we already know their strengths."

Serana hummed. "Well, they are High Elves. It's in their blood to think they're better than everyone else."

Lydia grinned. "They think they're better when they're not even that great. The race, I mean."

They both broke out into laughter then, the noises echoing against the ancient walls around them. 

"I do have a question, though," Serana said as her laughter died down. "With Arinn being a High Elf... do you think she could help Kjona with the whole 'Nords hate every race that isn't them' thing?"

Lydia nodded. "I think so. Arinn came to Skyrim when she was an adolescent, so she would know both sides to the racism she faces. She might be able to help Kjona see that not everyone is out to get her, though I do understand her caution." She smiled softly. "At least they're getting along so far. Arinn can be... a bit much, once she gets going."

Serana chuckled. "So can Kjona. They're nearly the perfect match for enemies turned friends."

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but she was stopped by shouting, coming from further within the ancient tomb. 

Both women picked up their pace, jogging deeper into the tomb. They went down twisted tunnels and corridors until they came upon a massive room. There were people and draugr fighting, ancient words Serana vaguely remembered being spoken. 

"I know you're no thief," Lydia said, "but I think I see where the horn should be over on that altar by the exit. Think you can get to it while I keep these idiots distracted?"

Serana knew a few tricks from watching Kjona after all these months, but she would never be  _ that _ good. She couldn't turn invisible, after all.

Serana crouched and ducked into the shadows, though there weren't many. It didn't seem like anyone was going to pay her any mind, as they were all focused on Lydia attacking them.

However, just as Serana reached the altar, someone grabbed her hood and yanked her back. Serana stumbled, her hands immediately finding purchase on the arms behind her. 

Serana shoved her attacker against the wall. The person cried out, but they didn't let her get the drop on them. Instead, they wrapped their strong arms around hers, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"Lady Serana, stop," came a somewhat familiar voice. Hearing it made a chill run down Serana's spine. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Serana struggled against her attacker. It couldn't be her.  _ She was dead. _

"You won't find the horn here," her attacker said. "I-"

Serana brought up her leg and bashed it against the person's knee. They grunted and loosened their grip just enough for Serana to turn and shove them to the ground. 

The person landed on their back, their hood knocked back. They raised their hands in defense. "Please. I don't want any more trouble."

Serana's dagger was already in her hand, her magic ready in the other. "How the  _ hell _ are you here? Kjona killed you."

_ Laura _ , of all people, shook her head. "She came very close, but she didn't. I received a healing potion from my companion. I'm alive." 

Serana gripped her dagger harder. "After everything you've done... Why didn't you just leave Skyrim? Go bother some other innocents in some other country?"

Laura sighed. She ran a hand through her fair hair. "I thought about it. Leaving the country, I mean. But after the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood, I ran into someone. A member of the Blades."

Serana shook her head. "You've really been through some shit since that night, haven't you?"

Laura bowed her head. "And I deserve every punishment." She looked around, not really focusing on anything. "Delphine, the Blades member I met, tasked me with waiting here for the Dragonborn. They need to talk as soon as possible."

" _ Kjona _ is the Dragonborn. Awfully convenient for you, isn't it?"

"I have no ill intentions, Lady Serana. I knew who I would be waiting for. And I was waiting for Kjona to come kill me once more, until these idiots showed up." Laura gestured to the fighting still going on. "I've accepted that she's moved on, even if it's with you. Where is she, by the way? I would have assumed you two would be attached at the hip."

Sensing that Laura was telling the truth, Serana sheathed her dagger and let her magic dissipate. "She's... unavailable right now. Unconscious in a bed where you'll never find her."

Laura's eyes widened. "She's not dead, is she? I have so much I need to say!"

Serana took a deep breath. "She is, but she isn't. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

"That answers nothing!"

"She's a vampire, you dimwit," Serana snapped. "But she exhausted herself, and now she's unconscious, and no one knows when she's going to wake up."

Laura sat up slowly. "You turned her?"

Serana closed her eyes. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She hated having to relive that moment over and over again. "I didn't have a choice. My father killed her, and I couldn't live without her. What else could I have done?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe this is something I should talk to Kjona about, when she wakes up." Serana's eyes snapped open. She glared at Laura, who raised her hands once more. "You can be there too."

"Serana!" Lydia shouted. "Who is this?"

Lydia came to a stop beside Serana, a hand on her sword. "An old memory," Serana answered. "And she's coming with us. She knows where the horn is."

Lydia nodded once before she moved to grab Laura. The latter hissed in pain as she was brought to her feet. 

Now in the light, Serana was able to fully look at her. Laura's cheeks were gaunt, and there were dark bags under her eyes. She didn't put up a fight as Lydia wrapped a rope around her wrists.

Serana didn't want to think about why Lydia had rope on her.

"Show us where to go," Lydia said, shoving Laura forward. Serana was glad she understood the mood. "One wrong move and it'll be your last."

"I'm going, I'm going," Laura said, her voice tired. "We can meet her in Riverwood. But she wants to see the Dragonborn."

Lydia and Serana glanced at each other. Serana sighed and dug around in the little satchel at her hip. "I'll write to Arinn, tell her where to meet us. Hopefully, Kjona will be awake by then."

Lydia nodded. "If not, Arinn can get her to Riverwood. I trust her to not be an idiot about it."

"Let's just get to Riverwood. I want to be rid of her as soon as possible."

Lydia nodded, but she said nothing more. Laura kept her head down, not putting up any fights. Though if that was because she knew Lydia would seriously hurt her or if she was just done trying, Serana didn't know. 

Either way, she couldn't complain. 

She just couldn't wrap her head around how  _ fucked _ things just got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a turn of events! 
> 
> Everything will be explained. Be patient. I know nothing really makes sense right now, but it will. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	10. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know on my Tumblr I said I wanted to get two chapters out today but that isn't gonna happen. If I get this next chapter written it should be out on Tuesday, but no promises. 
> 
> Not to toot my own horn or anything but I do recommend subscribing just in case I do upload twice a week.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kjona finally woke, she felt like she had the world's worst hangover. 

Her head pounded and her body and throat ached. She could barely even open her eyes without being in immense pain. 

"Ah, you're awake," came a voice from somewhere in the room Kjona was in. "I was wondering if you would come to."

Kjona pulled a pillow over her ears. She grumbled instead of speaking. 

There was a snort and the sound of someone moving. Then, the bed shifted. Kjona was about to peek over her shoulder to see what was happening when there was a sudden weight on top of her. 

Kjona hissed and shoved, grimacing when Arinn began laughing as she hit the floor. "Get up, you lazy ass," she said. "I always wondered if you hissed like other vampires."

Kjona threw her pillow at Arinn before sitting up. She smiled when Arinn yelped, even if it was just in surprise. 

She opened her mouth to snap at Arinn, the words on the tip of her tongue... But nothing came out. Her mouth moved, but no sound came from her throat. 

Arinn hummed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Arngeir said that might happen. Hey, maybe next time, you  _ shouldn't _ be a dumbass and use that many Shouts in a row."

Kjona glared at Arinn. There were so many things she wished she could say. 

"You were only out for a few days. But a letter from your lady lover came while you were asleep." Arinn handed over the letter, but she still spoke anyway. "They didn't find the horn. Someone took it, and she asked that we meet them in Riverwood. I've already informed Arngeir."

Kjona nodded as she skimmed through the letter. It just occurred to her that she had never actually seen Serana's handwriting. It was definitely a little scratchy, but Kjona couldn't blame her. She could barely write herself. 

"We should leave as soon as possible if we want to get there in time," Arinn said as she stood. "I was told to watch over you so that you don't hurt yourself any more than you already have. So no fighting unless absolutely necessary."

Kjona rolled her eyes but stood as well. She stumbled a little, and Arinn was by her side in an instant. She wasn't touching Kjona, but her hands were hovering, ready to assist if she needed to. 

Kjona waved her away and walked forward. 

"It's not a bad thing to need someone else's help, you know," Arinn said as they went down the corridor. "Or to want someone else's help. You can't do everything on your own."

_ Watch me, _ Kjona thought as her fists clenched.  _ I don't want anyone else getting hurt because I wasn't strong enough. _

Arinn was silent the rest of the way outside. Kjona could barely hear her walking behind her. 

* * *

By the time they reached Riverwood days later, Kjona was able to whisper. She didn't quite enjoy not being able to tell Arinn to shut up anytime she opened her mouth. 

Not talking was fine. But Arinn took her 'I can't talk because I ruined my throat for a few days' as permission to talk about anything and everything. A bird passing by, whether or not there were bandits ahead, her favorite romance novels... You name it, Arinn probably talked about it at least once. 

"Ah, so this is where you grew up," Arinn said as they walked into Riverwood. Could she not be quiet for more than a few minutes? "I wouldn't know. I've never actually been here."

Kjona rolled her eyes. Arinn didn't deserve the few words she could actually speak. 

Clearing her throat, Arinn pulled out the letter Serana had written. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that everyone stared at them. Kjona hadn't bothered with her hood and mask, and Arinn never wore things like that. 

Even if they had hidden their elven features, they would've been noticed by the fact they were much taller than nearly everyone around. 

"Serana said she and Lydia would meet us in the Sleeping Giant Inn. That's apparently where the lady who took the horn is, too."

_ Convenient, _ Kjona thought. She nodded toward the building that looked like all other inns in Skyrim. Really, couldn't they have  _ some _ diversity in their designs?

"Ah, that's probably it," Arinn said. She lightly put her hand on Kjona's arm. "Let me do the talking."

She laughed even as Kjona whipped toward her and punched her hard in the shoulder. "Ass," she mumbled under her breath. 

Kjona went first into the inn, not bothering to hold the door open for Arinn. The first thing she noticed was a dark figure sitting beside a heavily armored one. Lydia couldn't even take off her armor to relax?

"Hey, ladies!" Arinn said, louder than she needed to be. It brought too much attention to them. "Did you miss us?" 

Kjona smiled as Serana turned to look at them. Her eyes widened, and she stood and made it to Kjona with inhuman speed. Kjona grunted as Serana collided with her, wrapping her arms around her torso. 

"Don't do that again," Serana said as she pulled back. "You scared me."

"Oh, she can't really talk, by the way," Arinn said as she walked toward Lydia. "She lost her voice. Real surprise, there."

Kjona winced as Serana glared at her. "You're such an idiot," she said, her voice somewhat fond. 

Arinn sat down next to Lydia. "You two can do what you want, but I want to sit down for a little while. Call me when you're ready to face the lady that stole the-"

"Keep your voice down," Lydia said with a smack to Arinn's bicep. "We'll go when we're all ready."

Kjona bent down to Serana's ear. "I just want to get this over with," she murmured. 

Serana nodded. "I know." She turned her head. "Your voice sounds awful, by the way."

Kjona grinned and shoved Serana's shoulder lightly. She shook her head before looking around. 

There was a woman at the bar that seemed to be staring at them. However, when Kjona narrowed her eyes, the woman quickly looked away. 

Something didn't feel right. 

Serana sighed. She turned to face Kjona directly, looking into her eyes. "Kjona... There's something I need to tell you before we-"

"Oh,  _ fine _ !" Arinn said dramatically. She stood after Lydia did the same. "Lydia says she doesn't want to spend any more time here so I need to suck it up and deal with the lady thief."

"I didn't say it like that." 

Arinn shrugged. "No, but I got your point."

Kjona looked to Serana, a brow raised. A gesture for her to continue what she was going to say. 

Serana looked away. She tugged on Kjona's forearm, leading them to the bar. 

"Back for more, huh?" the innkeeper asked. She eyed Kjona. "What'll it be this time?"

Serana's voice was low when she next spoke. "I have someone you'll want to meet. The person you've been expecting."

The innkeeper's eyes widened slightly. "Ah. Follow me, then." She turned to a man not far from the bar. "Hold up the fort for me, will you?"

She didn't give the man a chance to respond before she was walking into a room. She let all four of them inside before closing the door gently. 

"Come on," she said as she moved to a wardrobe. "It's not exactly safe to talk here."

Serana put a hand on Kjona's lower back. "We can trust her. She isn't leading us anywhere dangerous."

Even if she had been, they all had weapons on them. She wouldn't stand a chance.

Kjona's unease still rose as she descended the stairs behind the wardrobe's secret door. It was only when she entered the hidden room that she understood why. 

There was a hooded figure standing at the table, their head bowed to hide their features. However, once the innkeeper spoke, they raised their head, allowing some of the light to hit their features.

Their eyes widened when they saw Kjona. In turn, Kjona's fists clenched. 

Before she really knew what was happening, Kjona was across the room, grabbing the hooded figure and slamming them into the wall. 

Kjona pressed her forearm into their throat, keeping them pinned against the wall. 

"Kjona, I can explain,"  _ Laura _ said as she gripped Kjona's arm. "Please. I mean you no harm."

"Easy there, elf," the innkeeper warned. "If you kill her, I'll make sure you never see tomorrow."

Laura shook her head. "This is the Dragonborn, Delphine. Hurt her and you risk everything."

"Before anyone dies today," Arinn said loudly from somewhere behind Kjona, "does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kjona eased up on Laura slightly. She raised a brow, waiting for her to say something.

Laura sighed and looked away. "Kjona and I were... partners, at one point. I was kidnapped and taken to the Dark Brotherhood to become an assassin. I received a contract against Kjona, and I spent months looking for her and trying to kill her. I admit I went too far. She thought she killed me, and now, here we are, many weeks later."

"I should have made sure you were dead," Kjona growled, though it wasn't as intimidating as she would have liked. 

Laura looked at her. She nodded. "I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit. I crossed a line, Kjona. I was confused and so desperate for approval that I was blinded. I won't fight if you decide to do anything."

The violent and unfamiliar Laura she had seen months ago was gone. Her ex-partner now seemed more like the person Kjona fell in love with, though not completely. 

"I'm going to tell you once and once only, elf," the innkeeper said. "Let her go, or it'll be the last thing you do."

Kjona did step back, leveling the innkeeper with a glare. 

"You know, your companion  _ did _ say her name. More than once, actually." Arinn's hand rested on the sword at her hip. "Are you stupid, or are you just ignorant?"

The innkeeper scoffed. "You truly expect me to believe that a  _ High Elf _ is our famed Dragonborn? What trick are you trying to pull?"

"Oh, so it's going to be like that," Arinn said. She nodded. "Yeah, I do expect you to believe it. We've all seen firsthand how powerful Kjona is. I'm sure even your companion can say the same. We only came here for the horn, and I'm sure it's in here somewhere. We are under no obligation to hear you out, Blade member."

Kjona's eyebrows lifted.  _ Damn _ .

The innkeeper's lip curled. "How do I know you two aren't part of the Thalmor?"

Arinn rolled her eyes. "So, just because we're Altmer suddenly means we're members of the Thalmor? Don't you think that if we were a part of them, there would be more Thalmor waiting outside? We already know you're a Blades member. We would've alerted them already."

"Delphine, please, just drop it," Laura quietly begged. "Kjona  _ is _ the Dragonborn. I've seen it with my own eyes."

The innkeeper - Delphine, Kjona assumed - rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll say you're the Dragonborn. Is there a reason you were so late in coming here?"

"Well, she did lose her voice for a few days," Serana said. "It's a little hard to prove her identity when she doesn't have a voice."

"And what a great few days those were," Arinn said with a grin. 

Choosing to ignore Arinn's comment, Kjona leaned down to Serana's ear once more and murmured into it.

Serana nodded. "Kjona says that if you give her some time, she can prove who she is."

Delphine seemed to think for a few moments. "All right. You'll be able to prove it soon enough." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you want to know why I wanted to bring you here in the first place? Why I took the horn?"

"It  _ would _ be nice to get some clarification," Lydia said quietly. "But if we don't like what we hear, we're leaving."

"Fair enough." Delphine stepped up to the table. "It's no secret that dragons are coming back. They have been for years now. But something is bringing them back to life. They  _ were _ dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. And I think... If my suspicions are correct, the Thalmor have something to do with it. Or, at the very least, they know who's bringing them back."

"I think I know who's bringing the dragons back," Kjona murmured. "His name is Alduin. He was the first dragon I saw when they started coming back." 

Delphine nodded. "It's a start. We'll know soon enough. At the very least, we'll see what the Thalmor know. And I believe I know where the next dragon will be resurrected, but we'll wait until you get your voice back. Come find me when you do."

Kjona took that as a dismissal. She glared one last time at Laura before leaving the secret room, Serana following close behind. 

Serana gently grabbed onto Kjona's hand. "Lydia and I already have rooms if you want to rest for a little while." She led Kjona to a room, shutting the door softly behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Laura in the letter. I didn't want you doing something drastic when you got here."

Kjona shook her head and sat on the bed. "I'm not mad," she said as loud as she could, which wasn't saying much. "Or, not at you. I'm pretty pissed that Laura is even still alive. But I guess I shouldn't even be surprised at this point."

Serana sat next to her, her head on Kjona's shoulder. "Tell me about it. Do you know how it felt to see her in Ustengrav? Part of me thought I was hallucinating."

Kjona snorted. "It... really seems like she doesn't mean us any harm this time. And she better not, otherwise she really won't live to see another day. I'll make sure of it."

Serana was quiet for a moment. One hand rested on Kjona's thigh, her thumb rubbing circles where there wasn't armor. "I don't want to lose you again," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Things are only going to get harder from here. Promise me you won't do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

Kjona lifted a hand to cup Serana's cheek and tilt her head up. She pressed her lips against Serana's temple, then trailed down to her jaw. "I like the life I'm living with you now. I won't do any other stupid things."

"Good." Serana's hands moved to the straps of Kjona's armor. She began unbuckling them. "You're my idiot, but... Please stop trying to kill yourself."

Kjona chuckled. She kissed a path down Serana's neck. "I dunno. If it gives me treatment like this, I may try again."

Serana pulled back, her hands still on Kjona. She raised a brow before moving her hands to Kjona's shoulders, shoving her down to the bed. 

Heat rose to Kjona's cheeks, but she found herself smiling. "You do this like you think I don't like it."

Serana tilted her head to the side, still quiet. A smirk was forming on her lips. "I don't know if you'll like it when I continue."

Kjona grinned and winked. "I think I will."

Before either of them could actually do anything, however, there was a gentle knock on the door. "I don't want to open the door in case you two are in there bumping uglies," came Arinn's voice, "but I wanted you to know the Blades member's companion is out here waiting to talk to both of you. I think she's afraid to tell you herself."

There was a quiet, "I am not!" before more silence. 

Kjona sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess we should go take care of that problem."

Serana didn't move. "Mm. Not yet."

Kjona cracked open one eye. "Serana. The longer we wait, the more difficult it'll be for me to go without walloping her." She sat up, her hands on Serana's hips. She nipped at Serana's jaw. "Come on. We can continue this later."

As much as Kjona wanted to continue then, she knew better than to keep this waiting. She was already pissed off at Laura for showing her face again. She could only imagine what tactics she would try to use to manipulate them.

Serana climbed off of her, a slight pout on her lips. "I really don't want to deal with her again."

"I don't either, but we don't have a choice." Kjona opened the door. "Let's just see what she has to say. If we don't like it, we leave."

Serana nodded, but she didn't seem too convinced. "Why couldn't she have just stayed dead?" she murmured. 

"You know, I'm sure a lot of people say the same thing about us."

That got Serana to smile a little. 

Kjona understood where Serana was coming from. The past should have stayed where it belonged, but... 

It didn't seem like they would be so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what's Laura gonna say?? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	11. The Attack on Kynesgrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!
> 
> Aftermath is finally back! I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's just been rough. But I'm finally back on track and I'll be updating every Thursday once again. Thank you all for your patience. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Even if Serana knew nothing would happen... She couldn't shake the unease she felt as they walked toward Laura. 

Maybe it was the beast in her blood rearing its head in jealousy that made her so anxious to meet with Laura and hear what she had to say. Or maybe it was the fact that she could never fully trust Kjona's ex-partner after what she did to them. 

Kjona stood even a half-head taller than Laura. It wasn't fair that she was taller than nearly everyone they had met so far. Arinn seemed to be the only exception, but she was just barely taller. 

Laura seemed to curl in on herself as they approached. She didn't look at either of them as she said, "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more... private, for this."

Kjona sighed and gestured for her to lead the way. Serana could only imagine what she was feeling. 

Laura nodded quickly and began walking toward the door, fidgeting with her fingers. "This isn't an ambush, by the way," she said quietly. "I have a feeling you would kill me on the spot if you even thought that's where I was leading you."

"If I thought you were leading us into an ambush," Kjona mumbled, "you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Fair enough." Laura paused by the winding river beside Riverwood. "I wanted to talk about what happened and... and why I felt the need to do it."

"Oh, you mean the trying to suddenly kill me and only stopping when I almost killed you?" Kjona crossed her arms. "Yes, I would like an explanation."

Laura looked down at the rushing water. "I'll spare you the details you already know and get to the point. After I was kidnapped, I was brought to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary where I was... manipulated into thinking that whoever I was before was gone. They broke me down and built me back up as someone I had a hard time recognizing. 

"By the time I had realized what was really going on... I had no choice but to come after you. Astrid, my mentor, knew who you were. That's why she assigned the contract to me. I didn't realize at the time that she knew how powerful you were and sent me after you to die."

Despite everything, Serana felt some sympathy for the woman in front of her. Not a lot, all things considered, but it had to have been cruel to find out you were sent after someone in the hopes they killed you. 

Kjona was silent, but there was a slight furrow between her brows. 

"After you nearly killed me, I was brought back to the Sanctuary. But by the time my companion and I had arrived, the place was already in shambles. Almost everyone had already been killed. That was when Astrid revealed her grand plan to me while she lay burning to a crisp."

Laura rubbed at her eyes, though Serana couldn't see any signs of tears. She mostly just saw defeat on Laura's face. 

"Astrid told me that I wasn't even supposed to make it out of Solitude alive, after I killed the emperor." Laura took in a deep breath. "The commander of the Penitus Oculatus stopped me and tried to kill me, but I was able to escape. Then I went after you, and... well. We all know how that went down."

Serana took a hesitant step toward Laura, ignoring the glare Kjona set on her. "You had no suspicion that she was turning on you?"

Laura shrugged. "Part of me had a feeling. I had become well-liked by nearly everyone, and I was able to speak with the Night Mother, unlike anyone there. Her jealousy got the better of her, I suppose."

Kjona scoffed. "That still doesn't explain why you tried to kill both of us."

"She was the only one that didn't like me much. I just wanted her approval. They had manipulated me into thinking you had forgotten about me, that you had stopped looking for me. And when I first saw you again, I didn't believe you were genuinely happy to see me alive." Laura looked up at the sky. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know what I did was fucked up. All I'm asking is that you let me try to make amends."

Kjona was silent for just a moment. "I am sorry, you know," she said, her voice quieter than usual. "That things ended the way they did. I never stopped looking for you."

Laura nodded, a small smile twitching on her lips. "I know. It took some time to figure that out." She sighed and looked around. "I'm staying in Riverwood, if you ever need anything. I won't be traveling with you, in case you were worried."

Kjona made a move to leave, her hand reaching out for Serana. She paused. "You should visit Lucia sometime. She misses you."

Laura's eyes were wide when she turned to face Kjona. "Really? You'd let me see her?"

"Not unsupervised, of course," Kjona said. She laced her and Serana's fingers together. "Mjoll and my Thieves Guild will be watching. So don't do anything stupid."

Laura looked ready to cry as she nodded. "Thank you."

Kjona nodded, her movements stiff. She fully turned this time and began walking away. 

Serana hummed. "That went better than expected. I'm proud of you."

Kjona shrugged one shoulder, but Serana could see the pink in her cheeks. "She deserves better. Don't tell her I said that."

Serana snorted. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She supposed the whole ordeal could have gone a lot worse than it did. She was still skeptical about Laura's sudden personality change, but... If Kjona didn't see her as a threat, then neither would Serana. 

* * *

Serana took a deep breath as she walked toward Kynesgrove. Lydia was walking silently beside her while Arinn and Kjona bickered about something behind them. 

For how often they had been bickering since Kjona got her voice back, it could have been about something as simple as the grass growing around them. 

"... don't get it!" Arinn was saying. As much as Serana wanted to tune them out, their arguments  _ were _ entertaining. "How can you enjoy having to feed on people to survive?"

Kjona scoffed. "I never said I enjoyed it. Besides, don't you kill and eat people too?"

"...That's not the point. I'm in my beast form when or if that happens with little to no control over what I do. It's rare for me to have control. You are  _ conscious _ when you feed from people."

"Sure, fine," Kjona said. "I'll just stop feeding on people and go crazy from the blood-starvation. Kill us all. How does that sound?"

"Not so good, now that you say it out loud."

Serana snorted and shook her head. She was glad they weren't trying to kill each other, but she didn't know if the bickering was better or worse. Most of the time, she couldn't tell whether or not they were joking. 

Just as they crested a hill, a woman came running at them. Serana put her hand on her dagger. She could hear someone behind her unsheathe a weapon. 

"Not everyone is out to kill you two," Arinn said. While everyone had stopped walking, she continued to the woman. "Can we help you, miss?"

The woman shook her head and pointed toward a small town not far from where they were standing. "You have to turn back. A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove!"

As if on cue, a dragon roared and flew up from the ground. Snow flew in every which way as the massive dragon flew over the small town. 

"You two," Kjona said, one of her swords still unsheathed. She nodded at Arinn and Lydia. "Go help who you can. Serana and I will take care of the lizard."

Lydia and Arinn nodded back and took off with the woman. Kjona watched the dragon, her brows furrowed.

"I know that dragon," she murmured. "Alduin."

Serana knew that if her heart beat it would be thundering in her chest. The dragon terrorizing the town was the dragon that was known for being the World-Eater. Were they really going to fight him?

"Kjona," Serana said. "Are we really doing this? He'll kill us-"

"I don't think he's here to fight us," Kjona interrupted. "Remember what we talked about with Delphine? I think he's the one bringing the dragons back. That's likely all he's doing here." 

Serana followed after Kjona, her unease rising. "Yes, but my point still stands. I'm sure he didn't expect the Dragonborn to come to Kynesgrove's rescue. What if he takes this opportunity to kill you now?"

Kjona shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to fight him then."

The answer didn't help ease any of Serana's anxieties. They made it up another hill where Alduin had dove. 

There was a massive mound in the ground on the top of the hill. It made Serana wonder who thought it was a good idea to build a town right where a burial mound was. 

"Ah,  _ Dovahkiin _ ," Alduin said in a rumbling voice. "I thought I felt your presence."

Kjona stopped just in front of the mound. "Why are you bringing dragons back?"

Alduin seemed to chuckle. "Straight to the point. I like it. If we were not on opposite sides, I would offer you a spot with the dragons. We are gods, Dragonborn. Think of all we could accomplish together."

"Yeah, no. I get this talk every time I meet one of your lame underlings. If anything, the dragons you're raising back will just become bones under my boots."

Alduin snarled. "I should have killed you in Helgen."

Kjona nodded. "You should have. But you didn't, and here I am, ready to turn another of your dragons into ash."

Alduin shook his body and began speaking in a language Serana didn't understand. He was still staring at Kjona, but the ground started to shake around them. Serana looked around, her eyes widening when she saw the dirt in the middle of the mound begin to move. 

"You do not even speak our language?" Alduin asked, his head tilting slightly. "It is no wonder you could never truly be one of us."

Kjona scoffed. She seemed unfazed by what was going on around them, her gaze focused on Alduin. "I never wanted this. But this is who I am, and I'm going to stop you." 

"Good luck killing a  _ god _ , Dragonborn."

With that, Alduin flapped his giant wings and took off into the air. He flew away from them, towards the mountains. 

Kjona finally seemed to realize what was going on. She was staring at the moving dirt. "What the he-"

A bony claw burst out of the surface of the mound. Kjona took a step back, unsheathing her other sword. 

The dragon beneath the mound dug and dug until finally a bony head poked out of the ground. It snapped its jaws before it started climbing out of the ground. 

"Alduin's gotta be better at raising dragons than this pathetic excuse," Kjona said. "It doesn't even have skin! Just break its kneecaps and we're fine."

Just as Kjona finished bullying the bone dragon, wisps of light rose from the ground. They wrapped around the dragon, and as they dissipated, muscle and scales began to appear on the bones. 

Serana looked over at Kjona, who's lips were pressed into a thin line. "You really had to say something."

The dragon reared back and shrieked. Serana had to cover her ears to keep the shriek from bursting her eardrums. 

"Oh, and it shrieks!" Kjona said. "Great. I love this job."

It whipped toward them, snaking around as it did so. It lunged and snapped its jaws at Kjona. She dodged its razor-sharp teeth just in time, but she fell on her ass and scrambled away on her hands. 

Serana readied her magic and shot an ice spike at the dragon before it could grab Kjona. 

Its size did nothing to lessen its intimidation. It snapped its head toward Serana, shrieking once more. The dragon moved like a snake as it charged at Serana. 

The dragon opened its mouth, lunging at Serana. She jumped out of the way just in time, but she could still feel the dragon's jaws snapping behind her. 

Kjona stood, staring after the dragon. The dragon looked between them, clearly debating who to go after. It seemed to decide on Serana as it snarled and dove for her again. 

Serana heard the Shout before she saw its effects. She should have been used to it by now, but she was still surprised as the air around Kjona pushed her forward faster than was humanly possible, even for a vampire. 

Kjona made it to the dragon just as its jaws snapped once more. Serana jerked back, stumbling backward but still somehow keeping her balance. 

Kjona was able to grab onto a horn on the dragon's head. It shrieked and reared up as it tried to shake her off. "Hit it now!" Kjona yelled as she was almost tossed to the ground. 

Serana readied her magic, panic settling in her chest. She shot a fireball at the dragon, hitting it in the snout. 

The dragon shook its body and slammed its head into the ground. Serana cringed at Kjona's shout of pain. 

When the dragon lifted its head, smoke was coming from the spot Serana had hit. It huffed, smoke now coming from its nostrils. Kjona was unmoving on the ground, her swords tossed to the side. 

The dragon lifted its wings and began ascending into the air. It took in a deep breath, looking straight at Serana. However, it never got the chance to use its Shout. 

An arrow flew passed Serana, hitting one of the dragon's wings. It roared this time, shaking out the injured wing. It almost seemed to glare before it began flying around. 

Serana looked to the side where she saw Delphine in battle leathers. A bow was in her hand, another arrow notched. 

"Where's the Dragonborn?" Delphine asked. "We need to hurry up and take this thing down."

"She's..." Serana used her vampiric speed to make it to Kjona in record time. Kjona's eyes were just opening. "Are you all right?"

Kjona didn't seem to hear her. There was something strange in her eyes, something Serana had never seen on her before. But she had seen it plenty of times on the vampires she was always around when she was younger. 

Kjona's eyes seemed glassy, like she wasn't all there. She sat up slowly, ignoring Serana's presence. She watched the dragon as it flew in circles above them. 

"Kjona...?" Serana asked hesitantly. 

She moved back as Kjona stood. Serana stood with her, unsure of what to do. She didn't even really know what was happening. 

The dragon paused in the air just in front of Kjona. It snarled, its lip curling. It began speaking in a language that sounded like the one Alduin had been using earlier. 

To Serana's surprise, Kjona spoke back in the same language. 

The dragon seemed to chuckle. It was still for just a moment before it dove at Kjona. 

Serana moved out of the way, but Kjona didn't move a muscle. Serana readied to shout something, anything, at her to knock some sense into her, but the dragon was already colliding with her. 

Dirt flew from where the dragon skidded in the ground. It left a massive indent in the ground, but it was still fighting to get up. 

Blue wisps were all Serana could see from Kjona. She moved like a wraith toward the dragon, slowing as she reached its head. 

"You hold no power over me, pretender," the dragon snarled. It stood to its full height. "We will destroy you."

Kjona said nothing. Instead, she used another Shout. However, this one Serana had never even heard before. She would have recognized it immediately. 

As soon as the Shout was said, the ground shook and a forceful blast of air knocked Serana to the ground. She skidded in the dirt on her back for a moment before she stopped. She was thankful her clothing allowed some protection. 

"The hell was that?" Delphine asked. A groan followed soon after. "Shouldn't she be attacking that damn lizard?"

Serana sat up on her elbows. Kjona was standing in front of the dragon still, but there was a sword in one of her hands. The dragon bent its head down, snarling once more. It opened its mouth, but it never got the chance to do anything. In a lightning-fast movement, Kjona was slicing her sword across the dragon's exposed throat. 

The dragon shrieked and stumbled back, but her movements didn't seem to kill it. The dragon used its head to knock Kjona to the side once more. 

"Come on," Delphine said. She was standing above Serana, a hand outstretched. "She has to be the one to kill that dragon, but that doesn't mean we can't weaken it."

Serana took the hand and stood. "It's small and fast. We need to be smart about how we take it down."

Delphine nodded. "We just need to weaken it enough so she can land the killing blow. Assuming she doesn't try to kill us in the process."

Serana was ready to snap back, but she found nothing. She didn't know what Kjona had just done. Why would she risk a Shout that could hurt her allies?

The dragon seemed to no longer be playing with them. Smoke came from its nostrils again, but it wasted no time blasting fire at them. Serana darted to the side, but she grunted in pain as she felt the edges of the fire lick her back. 

She heard another arrow being loosed, but it didn't even seem to phase the dragon. It still charged after them, digging its claws into the dirt to get to them faster. Serana dove under it, just barely evading it stepping on her. 

Delphine shouted in what sounded like frustration. This time, when an arrow was loosed, Serana saw it go through one of the dragon's eyes. It shrieked, but instead of backing off, it just charged at Delphine again. 

"Why don't you pick on someone that can actually fight you?" came a shouted voice. "Or am I no longer worthy of you?"

Kjona was emerging from where she had been knocked down. She now had both swords in her hands, and she looked  _ pissed _ . 

The dragon paused. "You are not worthy of your title,  _ Dovahkiin _ . You Shout like a child just learning to speak. It will be a pleasure to end you for Alduin."

Kjona shrugged. "Many dragons have tried, and many dragons have failed. You'll be no different."

Kjona used another Shout to disappear into thin air. There was no evidence that she had even been there. 

"A neat trick, pretender," the dragon said as it looked around for her. "You cannot escape me for-"

The dragon couldn't finish his sentence. Two swords appeared out of nowhere below him. One sword was shoved into the dragon's throat as the other was shoved into its head. It gurgled and moved like it was still living. 

The dragon collapsed a moment later, just as Kjona began melting into view. As the dragon fell, her swords slipped out of its body. It began turning into ash the moment it hit the ground. 

The dragon's soul wrapped around Kjona's body. She closed her eyes and took it in. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked. She reached out a hand, gently touching Kjona's bicep. "Are you-"

Kjona's eyes opened, but her gaze was unfocused. She looked to Serana for just a second before her knees buckled and she tumbled forward. 

Serana darted forward, wrapping her arms around Kjona's waist. Kjona's head rested on Serana's chest, her body limp. 

_ This seems familiar, _ Serana thought to herself as she remembered the day they had first met. Their roles were reversed now, but Serana wasn't complaining. 

"That's odd," Delphine mumbled. "Has this happened before?"

Serana hesitated. "No..." she said. "She's killed dragons before, but she's never collapsed from killing one."

A quiet groan of pain came from Kjona as her arms began moving. She reached up to grasp Serana's shoulders. 

"You'll need to make sure you speak to the Greybeards about what happened today," Delphine said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "This doesn't seem normal, even for a Dragonborn."

Kjona stood, though she was still slightly slouched. She blinked her eyes open and looked around, her brows furrowing. "Where..."

Footsteps came from behind them. "We came as quickly as we could," Lydia said, slightly breathless. 

Arinn chuckled. "Seems like they already took it down. Leave it to the vampires to keep the fun to themselves."

Kjona winced, bringing a hand up to the side of her head. When she brought it back, there was blood on her fingers. Some of it slid down the side of her face.

Kjona shook her head. "How did... I-I thought we were still fighting the dragon."

"Looks like someone killed it," Arinn murmured. "And you're the only one that has the ability to do that."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Serana asked.

Kjona glanced at the indent in the ground where the dragon had slammed its head into. "I remember going toward the ground, and then... then it turns black for a while, and then I woke up in your arms."

Delphine sighed. "You were awake to us. Not yourself, but awake."

"You used Shouts I didn't even know you had," Serana murmured. "You knocked us to the ground with one."

Kjona took a shaky step back. She looked everywhere but at the people in front of her. "I-I don't remember any of that. What if what the Greybeards said was true?"

"What, that you could be going crazy?" Arinn asked. "It's possible."

Serana shot a glare at Arinn, but Lydia had already smacked the back of her head. 

"Whatever the case, you need to get back to High Hrothgar as soon as possible." Delphine took a deep breath. "Learn to control your powers, Dragonborn, or you'll doom us all."

Kjona nodded, but she remained silent. Her eyes were on the ground, her head bowed. 

"Come on," Serana said. She put a gentle arm around Kjona's waist. "I'm surprised you aren't dead. That dragon did quite a number on you."

Arinn snorted. "It'd be awfully convenient for the dragons if Kjona could die so easily." 

Lydia ignored all of them. "What's our next step? After Kjona recovers, of course."

Delphine shrugged. "We need to figure out what the Thalmor know about the dragon crisis, but... That can wait. Besides, I'll need to figure out how best to infiltrate them, and that could take some time. I'll send word to the Greybeards as soon as I'm ready for you all." She glanced between Arinn and Kjona. "Your elven companions would be best suited for the task."

Lydia nodded. "We'll be waiting for your word."

"For now, let's get Miss Special Person over here some help. I don't imagine you're feeling too well."

Kjona remained silent once more. She seemed hesitant to do anything. 

"Hey," Serana said softly. "It wasn't your fault. None of us were hurt. It was an accident."

Kjona looked farther away from her. "I was still the one to do it. I should have better control over whatever  _ that _ is."

"How can you, when you haven't been properly trained?"

"Which is also my fault." Kjona sighed. "I'm sorry this even happened."

Before Serana could say anything, she heard the sounds of people at the bottom of the hill. There were questioning voices and ones that sounded in awe. 

Kjona stopped abruptly. She looked skeptical of the people gathered. 

Even Arinn stopped, and she seemed to love attention. 

"Are you the one that killed the dragon?" a child asked, stepping away from his mother's grasp. 

Arinn glanced at Kjona. "She is, but that dragon did a lot of damage. Do you have somewhere we can stay for a few hours so she can recover?" 

A man stepped out of the crowd. "This way," he said. "Heroes deserve some rest after protecting an entire town from that beast."

"I don't know if I'd consider myself a hero," Kjona mumbled under her breath. 

"Everyone here sees you as one. You're their only hope for stopping the dragons."

Kjona scoffed. "Some hope I am."

Everyone followed the man, but Delphine stopped outside of the inn door. "I'm heading back to Riverwood. I'll send word as soon as I know something."

Serana nodded and continued leading Kjona into the inn. Most of the crowd stopped following them as soon as they entered. 

"You can have the last room on the left. My treat."

Kjona nodded her thanks and stepped out of Serana's grasp. She limped her way to the room, having to lean on the wall to keep from falling. 

"I assume you two will be fine on your own?" Arinn said. "I don't think Lydia and I need to be there for the healing and reprimanding."

"Just make sure no one comes in," Serana said. She ushered Kjona into the room. "Other than that, feel free to do whatever you want."

Kjona's demeanor stayed the same even as the door was shut and locked. Serana crossed her arms over her stomach, a brow raised. 

Kjona was looking anywhere but at her. Her cheeks were tinted light pink. 

Serana sighed and pointed to the bed. "Sit."

Kjona looked ready to argue, but her shoulders slumped and she ducked her head. She slowly made her way to the bed. 

Serana didn't waste time getting to the bed. She set her hands on Kjona's shoulders. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to undress for me so I can look at what that dragon did to you."

Kjona's face turned a darker shade of pink. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed. 

Serana rolled her eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Remember when you stepped in front of that fireball a while back?"

That made Kjona smile slightly. "Not my best moment."

Serana gestured to Kjona. "So. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Kjona shook her head and began unbuckling her armor. The tips of her ears turned red just as the rest of her face did the same. "You can help. I-If you want."

Serana smiled and reached toward Kjona, unbuckling the harder to reach places. Soon, all that was left was the tunic she wore under her armor. Kjona stripped that herself, and Serana saw her blush had reached her chest. 

Serana winced as she saw the damage the dragon had done. The blood on Kjona's face was dry now, but there were cuts and dark bruises on her ribs and back. 

Kjona smiled. She didn't even look to be in any pain. "It's not as bad as it looks. Though it does hurt to breathe."

Serana readied her magic, going for something cooler. She placed one of her hands against the bruises on Kjona's ribs. 

Kjona hissed through her teeth. 

"I know, I'm sorry. If we can find someone for you to feed off of, you'll be healed in no time."

Kjona shook her head. "Not like there are many beings that would willingly feed a vampire."

"I'll ask Arinn and Lydia to scout ahead for bandit camps." Serana removed her hand. "For now, just get some rest."

Kjona slowly laid back on the mattress. Then, she moved as far to the edge as she could and patted the spot in front of her. 

When Serana didn't move, Kjona whined, "Come on. We haven't done this in a while."

Serana snorted and climbed into the bed. She put her back against Kjona's chest, reveling in the feeling as Kjona's arms came to hold her. 

Kjona pressed her lips against the back of Serana's neck. "Whatever happens, know that hurting you will be the last thing on my mind. I'm sorry about today."

"It wasn't your fault," Serana answered quietly. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

She felt Kjona smile against her skin. "You're right. I'd much rather face Alduin ten times over rather than see a look of hurt on your face that I caused."

There she was. The woman Serana had fallen in love with. The one that was so compassionate and loving. Who would never raise a hand against her. 

Serana closed her eyes. Though they were both ice-cold from being undead, she found comfort in the fact that Kjona was behind her, keeping her safe. 

That night, the only thing Serana dreamed about was the woman sleeping behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	12. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Going back to High Hrothgar after what had happened in Kynesgrove was a difficult thing for Kjona to do. Logically, she knew she had to go back and be trained so whatever the hell happened wouldn't occur again. She just didn't want to have another "I told you so" moment with the Greybeards. 

Suffice to say, the Greybeards weren't happy when Kjona told them the details of what had happened in Kynesgrove. 

Arngeir told everyone else to stay inside while he took Kjona to the courtyard. All three of her companions looked uneasy, but what could any of them do? Kjona needed to learn how to be in better control of her Dragonborn side. Otherwise, she could be the death of everyone. 

"Do you understand now why we called you here two years ago?" Arngeir asked quietly. "We can teach you how to get control of your powers. I'm astounded at how much control you already show, but... You are reckless, Dragonborn. You care too much about your friends that you will do anything to save them, even if it means killing yourself in the process."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kjona crossed her arms. "I care about them. Of course I want them to be safe."

Arngeir gave her a look of pity. "You are human, after all. It's not a bad thing to care, but you care too deeply. Do you know what will happen if you die before Alduin is killed?"

Kjona bowed her head. If she were to die before she could complete her prophecy, life as everyone knew it would be gone.

Arngeir sighed. "You'll be spending most of your time with us. It's better to forget them now before-"

" _ Forget them _ ?" Kjona snapped. "Why would I ever do something like that? They're here to support me-"

"They will only bring you down," Arngeir said in a stern voice. He took a deep breath. "The life of a Dragonborn is a lonely one. We should be your only companions. The others will just distract you, use you for your powers. We want what's best for you."

Kjona uncrossed her arms and took a step back. "You don't know what's best for me."

"And you think they do? They're only doing what's best for themselves." Arngeir shook his head. "The Greybeards and the Blades exist to help the Dragonborn. Without us, where would you be right now?"

It was hard to think about. Things would definitely be a lot different if she had never gone to the Greybeards for help. 

Kjona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you actually going to help me, or are you going to try to manipulate me some more?"

Arngeir chuckled. "That was not my intention. I felt the need to warn you of what will inevitably happen."

"I'll decide what to do with my own life. You're only here to help me so I don't hurt people."

Arngeir gazed at her for just a moment before he nodded. "All right. We'll start your training now."

He gestured for her to follow him as he walked toward a large gate. "Do you know why Dragonborns exist?"

Kjona shrugged. "I assumed to stop the dragon threats."

Arngeir hummed as he gazed up at the sky. "This is true. Dragonborns are chosen by the gods. They are made to serve and protect the people of their realms. But without proper training, how can you expect to do that?"

"I never asked for any of this," Kjona mumbled. "I didn't even realize what I was until a few years ago."

"Because you had no need to know who you were until Alduin came back. You now have a purpose."

Kjona shook her head. "It shouldn't be me. Someone else should have gotten this title."

Arngeir glanced at her. "Akatosh chose you for a reason. You already show great control over your powers. And even without training, you've learned so much just through your own trial and error." 

She had also almost died a few times through her trial and error, but she didn't feel like mentioning that. 

"Between training with us and learning from our leader, you will become the Dragonborn we need to defeat Alduin." He turned to face her. "I understand how hard this is for you. If you need time-"

"No," Kjona interrupted. "I need to start training before I hurt anyone else. I'm here to protect people, not put them in danger with my own foolishness."

Arngeir smiled. "You know, Dragonborn... It is not a bad thing to rely on others for help. Sometimes all you need is a little encouragement."

Kjona scoffed. "Didn't you just try to get me to push my friends away?"

"For now, yes. It would be better to do this journey with people who actually understand you. They won't know what to do the more you become in contact with your dragon side."

Kjona shook her head. "They're staying whether you like it or not."

Arngeir raised his hands defensively. "All right." He smiled and sat cross-legged on the ground. "Let us start with a simple meditation. To learn how to control your dragon, you must first come into conscious contact with it."

Kjona took a deep breath and mimicked Arngeir. "And how do I do that?"

"It will come to you. For now, close your eyes and think deeply. Remember the last time you had to Shout and how you felt."

Kjona rolled her eyes as she closed them. She couldn't help but feel like Arngeir was just pulling her leg, but she had to trust that he knew what he was talking about. 

She probably should have listened to her gut telling her not to listen to an old man on a mountain.

* * *

Since arriving at High Hrothgar once more, Serana had barely seen Kjona. 

Admittedly, she knew exactly where her partner was. The difficult part was getting to speak to her. She was either too busy or too tired to actually talk with anyone, and it had only been a few days since they arrived. 

She knew Kjona was busy, so she had decided to just spend time around Arinn and Lydia. They at least proved to be entertaining. 

It was on their fifth day back that a letter from Delphine had come. Arinn had stolen it before any of them could read it, grinning as she did so.

"It's a shame Kjona is considered the best thief around here," she said as she opened the letter. "I think I did pretty well."

Serana crossed her arms. "The whole point of a thief is to steal things without others knowing. We watched you take that."

Arinn shrugged. "Someone's gotta pick up on her slack."

Lydia sighed. "Just read what it says."

Arinn cleared her throat dramatically. "'Dear Dragonborn.' Wow, not like anyone else was there with her." She snickered at her own lame joke before continuing on. "'I have finally found a way into the Thalmor's ranks. Bring your Altmer friend with you and come to Riverwood. We'll discuss it more there.'"

"I don't like the idea of you and Kjona going alone," Lydia said. "It sounds like a trap."

Arinn handed the paper to Lydia. "Even if it was, I know how to fight and Kjona is the Dragonborn. We'll be fine."

"At least let us come to Riverwood with you," Serana said. "We can learn the plan and wait for you there instead of being in the dark."

Arinn nodded. "That sounds fine to me. We'll just need to inform-"

The large doors at the other end of the room were opened. In walked Kjona, shuffling with her head bowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, leaning against the door. 

She looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, which was somewhat strange for a vampire. She couldn't have really fed from anyone, so Serana supposed it made sense. 

"There's the woman of the hour," Arinn said. "We were just talking about you."

Kjona's head snapped up. She glanced between all of them, her brows furrowed. "What's going on?"

"Delphine finally sent a letter," Serana said. "She's ready to go after the Thalmor."

"You came just in time." Arinn walked over to Kjona and slung an arm around her shoulders. She walked her forward to the others. "You and I are going undercover, pal."

Kjona ducked and shoved Arinn away. "I'm not going anywhere. I still have a lot to do here."

Serana stepped forward and placed a hand on Kjona's forearm. "We know, but if we learn more about the dragons, we can defeat Alduin more easily."

But Kjona shook her head. "I won't be able to help anyone if I don't get this under control."

Arinn crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You won't be helping anyone if you turn into a Greybeard and hide up here all your life. How can you expect to stop Alduin if you don't learn from your mistakes like the rest of us?"

Kjona's fists clenched. "My mistakes hurt people. I'm learning about them here, away from everyone else so I don't  _ hurt _ anyone else."

Arinn rolled her eyes. "I thought Dragonborns were supposed to be brave. If you can't handle sneaking into the Thalmor's ranks, then you can't handle being the world's savior."

Serana blinked. Arinn wasn't...  _ wrong _ , per se, but she didn't have to say it. 

Kjona's lip curled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. Dragonborns might be Nord nonsense, but that doesn't mean I'm clueless about them." Arinn shrugged. "You don't believe me, fine. But don't come running back to us when meditating your problems away solves nothing."

Kjona turned to Serana. "Do you believe her?"

Serana sighed. "She is right. You may be the Dragonborn, but you're still human. I know you're not a coward, so will you just... try this with us? Please?"

Kjona stared at her for a few moments, her anger dissipating. She nodded. "Okay. But if this turns out to be a sham, I'll beat someone's ass."

Arinn grinned, her anger gone as well. It was like it had never been there. "There she is. Sorry about being an ass, but you have to realize that the Greybeards don't always know what's best for you. You've been gone so much it almost seems like they're trying to separate us."

Kjona chuckled, but it seemed forced. "Their methods do seem a little weird."

Always one to get to business, Lydia piped in. "We should leave for Riverwood soon. We'll need to come up with ideas on how to get you two into their ranks without raising suspicion."

Arinn shrugged. "Depending on where we're going and who we're seeing, I could get us in easily." She glanced between Kjona and Serana. "What? I grew up in the Summerset Isles. I know lots of High Elves."

Lydia shook her head and began walking away. Arinn called out to her and started following her to wherever she was going. 

Serana turned to Kjona. "Are you okay? I've barely seen you since we arrived."

Kjona shrugged. "I honestly don't feel like I'm learning anything, but I didn't want to give Arinn the satisfaction of being right. Arngeir told me to meditate to come into contact with my 'dragon', but that hasn't been going well. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I can help with that," Serana said. She put a hand on Kjona's lower back and led her to the corridor with their room. "Pureblood and half-blood vampires have a beast in them that they can transform into, depending on the situation. It can just come out, like yours did the other day, or you can shift into that form when you want to."

Kjona's brows furrowed. "But I didn't turn into anything, and I don't remember anything from it."

"True. Yours could be different, or it might not have been able to come through physically." Serana opened the door to her room and gently pushed Kjona inside. "Do you remember Arinn mentioning that when she's in her werewolf form, she has little control over what she does? Yours could be like that."

Kjona rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. She leaned forward, resting her forearms on her thighs. "Great. So I'll be even more dangerous."

Serana smiled. "Not necessarily. The incident from a few days ago could have just been caused by you going unconscious when that dragon slammed you into the ground. You've never seen me in my beast form, and hopefully I can teach you some of my control."

Kjona looked hopeful for once. It had been a long time since Serana had seen that look. "Really? You think you're that patient? I'm a slow learner."

Serana bent down to press her lips against Kjona's cheek. "I think I'll be fine. I've survived with your insufferable ass this long, haven't I?" 

Kjona grinned. "Point taken." She stared into Serana's eyes for a moment before looking away. There was a slight pink to her cheeks. "Thank you. Maybe you'll actually teach me something."

"I hope so." Serana sat next to Kjona. "Now, let's start with simple techniques..."

* * *

Kjona really didn't miss all the traveling they were doing again. 

She still wished she was in Riften around Lucia and a calmer Serana. Now, nearly all of them were on edge constantly. 

Well, except for Arinn. She seemed to love the stressful life she now lived. 

Riverwood was the same as when they had left not too long ago. Like all the other times they had come to the little town, no one recognized Kjona now. She was thankful, but part of her wanted someone to say something. 

She had been frustrated lately, mostly caused by Arinn, and she needed someone to take it out on. Unfortunately, everyone in Riverwood seemed to be wise enough to keep their mouths shut as she passed. 

"It's just as shitty as I remember," Arinn said from beside Kjona. She sighed in what sounded like amazement. "I love Skyrim."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

Arinn tapped her chin, her brows furrowed. She hummed. "Guess not."

Kjona ignored her starting again on how bad Riverwood was and walking into the only inn. Delphine seemed to be waiting for them, though she was in casual clothing. She nodded to Kjona before walking into the room they had been in before. 

Kjona followed her, knowing her three companions were behind her. Not like that was suspicious at all. 

Laura was nowhere to be seen when Kjona walked into the hidden room. She was probably already in Riften, visiting Lucia. For some reason, the thought of that made her anxious. 

"I thought I said to only bring yourself and your Altmer companion," Delphine said with a sigh. "If anyone was watching-"

"I doubt they were," Kjona said. "Why would anyone care what a ragtag group of misfits is doing?"

Arinn scoffed. "Speak for yourself." She dramatically brushed her loose hair back with her fingers. "I belong everywhere."

"Either way," Serana said, "you called us here to tell us your plan about the Thalmor?"

It seemed everyone would be ignoring Arinn today.

Delphine nodded. "There's a Thalmor Embassy here in Skyrim. A woman by the name of Elenwen is hosting a party there. That's where you two will be going."

"So you're sending them to the wolves," Serana said quietly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the only option we have."

Arinn gasped. "Oh, I know her! Admittedly, I haven't seen Elenwen since I was a child... But if she's anything like I remember, it won't be hard getting in."

"Well, that's something." Delphine nodded at Kjona. "What about your eyes? I doubt they'll let a vampire in. Hopefully, one of you came up with something."

"Ah, I came up with an idea on the way here," Arinn said. She dug around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a cloth. 

Kjona realized what she was doing a second too late. 

Arinn moved quickly toward Kjona, the cloth in her hands. She got it over Kjona's eyes despite her best efforts to get away. Kjona hissed and shoved at Arinn while the latter cackled. 

"Enough!" Delphine shouted. She groaned. "I can't believe the fate of the world is in the hands of children."

Arinn brought the cloth away from Kjona's face. "Excuse me. I am well into adulthood. I'm in my twenty-third year."

Kjona looked at her. That  _ would _ explain some of her immaturity. "'Well into adulthood?' I'm in my twenty-eighth year."

Arinn snorted and stepped away. "Okay, old-timer."

"I don't even want to know what she'd call me," Serana mumbled. 

"Are we done?" Delphine asked. "We do have more things to discuss."

"If Arinn is done being an ass, yes, we're done," Kjona said as she crossed her arms. "What else is there to discuss?"

Delphine set two envelopes on the table. She set both her hands on the table as well. "These are your invitations. You'll be taking a carriage to the embassy. On the way there, you'll need to come up with a story on how you met and any other loopholes you may come across so Elenwen doesn't get suspicious. The last thing we need is her finding out we're onto her."

"I think the hardest thing will be successfully hiding Kjona's vampirism," Serana said. "Covering her eyes will decrease the suspicion, but we need to figure out  _ why _ she has an eye covering and why she doesn't fully look Altmer."

Delphine shrugged. "She looks Altmer to me."

Kjona and Arinn shared a glance. If you really paid attention, there were noticeable differences between them. Like how Arinn's ears were pointier, how her skin was a darker shade of gold, and how her features were more angular. 

Kjona still had Altmer features, but because her mother had been a Nord, hers were more rounded. She was still tall and had pointed ears, but those were slightly rounded as well.

Other High Elves would definitely notice she wasn't a pureblood. 

"They'll notice Kjona is different," Lydia said. "If you look closely between them, you can tell a clear difference. It doesn't even have anything to do with Kjona's vampirism."

Delphine shrugged. "Figure it out. Just don't screw this up."

"We could just say you're blind," Arinn said. "And you're paler than me because... you're sick? Your features are rounder because your parents were inbred."

Kjona gave Arinn a flat look. "You had me with being blind. The rest? No."

"I'd like to see you come up with something better."

"Do you realize you need to leave soon?" Delphine asked. "This isn't some story. The embassy will go on, and you need to get there before they end everything."

Kjona nodded. "Where is the carriage we'll be taking? And I assume you already have appropriate clothing for us? I doubt they'd let us in with armor and weapons."

Delphine smirked. "Come with me. The carriage should be nearby. It arrived this morning from another companion of mine."

They all walked outside together, most certainly not suspicious. Sure enough, there was a carriage sitting on the outskirts of Riverwood. The driver looked bored. 

The carriage was beautiful, fitting for an Altmer party. Delphine had definitely done her research. 

The driver smiled politely as they approached. "Welcome. Your clothes are inside."

"Thank you for doing this, Malborn," Delphine said. "I know you're risking a lot for this."

The Bosmer shrugged. "Anything for the Dragonborn. We're here to help them. Speaking of." Malborn turned to Arinn and Kjona. "Which one of you  _ is _ the famed Dragonborn?"

Arinn quickly pointed to Kjona. "Don't place any blame on me. She's the special one you're looking for."

Malborn gazed at her for a moment. "An Altmer? Shocking, but if you're who the Greybeards summoned... It's an honor to serve you, Dragonborn."

Kjona really didn't know how to react, so she just nodded at him. 

"You can change on the way," Malborn said. "We need to get to the embassy before the party truly starts. I hate to rush you, but we're on a tight schedule. It already took a lot of convincing to get Elenwen to let me come to you. You don't want to keep her waiting."

"What did you tell her?" Kjona asked. "Just so we know what we're walking into."

"I just told her I was picking up a special guest, but I kept it vague enough that you two can come up with whatever story you need to to get in there. Be sure to keep me updated in case she asks questions."

"So, say your farewells now," Delphine said. "You'll both be back soon, I hope. Within a few days."

Kjona turned to Serana. "Do you think you'll survive without me?"

Serana grinned. "I don't know... I may just die of boredom without having anyone annoy me for a few days."

Kjona laughed and wrapped her arms around Serana's waist. She buried her head in Serana's neck. "Well,  _ I'm _ going to miss you."

Serana embraced her tight, her fingers digging slightly into her back. "I'm going to miss you too, you idiot."

"Send me letters?" Kjona teased as she leaned back. 

Serana shook her head. "Sure. I'll make sure they detail all of our plans and make them easy to be intercepted."

"Ah, just what I wanted. It's like you read my mind."

Arinn grabbed Kjona's hood and pulled her back. "Okay, lovebirds, come on. We have a party to crash. I mean, attend."

Serana loosely crossed her arms over her stomach. She waved as Malborn began leading the carriage down the road. 

Kjona didn't stop staring at her until Serana was no longer in sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know I love writing Kjona and Arinn's dynamic so much.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	13. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Though she knew nothing would happen, Kjona couldn't help her nerves the closer they got to the Thalmor Embassy. 

Arinn, on the other hand, was the perfect picture of calm. She was smiling as she looked out the window of the carriage. Her clothes seemed to fit her perfectly. 

Kjona, however, was itchy from her clothes and dreading the party. She bit her cheek as she looked anxiously out the window. Her leg was bouncing with nervous energy.

"I don't understand how you're so calm about this," Kjona said as she looked away from the window. "We're about to go right to the Thalmor."

Arinn shrugged. She was still smiling. "I don't understand how you're so anxious about this," she retorted. "You don't have to do anything but stand there and look like an idiot. Besides, I come from a noble family in the Summerset Isles. Just let me do the talking and we'll be fine."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "What makes you think they won't be suspicious the moment we walk in?"

"Don't you worry. I have a plan for getting us in undetected."

"Does the plan involve humiliating me?"

Arinn grinned, but before she could actually answer, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Kjona glanced outside to see other carriages lined up.

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "Well. Guess we're here."

Arinn left the carriage first and glanced around as Kjona wrapped the cloth around her eyes. She could just barely see shadows of objects around her. She used her hands to feel around until she grabbed Arinn's forearm.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Arinn mumbled in Kjona's ear. "Just play along until you can take that off."

Kjona nodded and remained silent. She had no idea where they were going, but she had to trust that Arinn knew what to do.

"Invitation?" asked a shadowy blob that resembled someone in armor. "You cannot enter without one."

"Ah, one moment," Arinn said. Kjona kept her head straight as she heard Arinn rustling in her clothes. "Here. I hope these suffice?"

There was a moment of silence before who Kjona assumed was a guard grunted. Then, they were moving forward, Arinn tugging her along. 

Arinn looped their arms together. Kjona could feel another's presence before she heard anyone come up to them.

"Allow me to introduce you," came Malborn's voice. "Elenwen knows me. She'll trust me."

Kjona allowed herself to be blindly led until Arinn stopped. Another shadow was in front of her, just as tall as she was. 

"Elenwen," Malborn said. "These are the two I told you were important to us."

A hum came from the shadow in front of them - Elenwen, Kjona assumed. "And who are they, exactly? One of them is blind. How can they be useful to us?"

Malborn tried stuttering out a response, but Arinn beat him to it. "We have exceptional training in magic. Between the two of us, we can do just about every spell."

"And that somehow makes you special?"

Arinn's grip on Kjona's arm tightened. "I remember you, Elenwen," she said. "My name is Sirine Aedian. This is my sister, Kjona."

Elenwen crossed her arms. "I recognize that name. I did not realize the Aedians had two daughters."

Arinn leaned forward. "If you look at her, you can see why my parents wouldn't want to let the world know about her. The only reason she's here tonight is because I'm trying to find her a suitor."

"I see." Elenwen was quiet for a moment. "Your parents used to be good friends of mine. It's a shame what happened to them."

"Thank you. It's been hard without them."

More silence. Kjona really wished she could see what was going on. 

"Well," Elenwen said with a cough. "I do have other guests to meet. Enjoy the party. Perhaps we can catch up later and you can properly introduce me to your sister."

Arinn bowed, and Kjona followed once she realized what her companion was doing. Not everything she did was because of the role she was playing. 

Arinn led them away. "We need to figure out how to get away from the party and find out what they know."

Kjona nodded. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve from my thieving days," she mumbled back. They would need to be careful when speaking about their plan, as nearly everyone would have superior hearing. "How do we know anything they know would even be here?"

"Well, it  _ is _ the Thalmor Embassy. They're likely to hold all of their knowledge about Skyrim here instead of risking sending it back to the Summerset Isles."

"Even so. I don't know that I trust our luck enough to find what we're looking for without any problems."

Arinn snorted. "No one said we wouldn't find trouble." She paused for a second. "I'm going to go find Malborn and see if I can talk to him a little bit about what the plan is."

Kjona turned her head to where she thought Arinn was. "You're going to leave me alone with all these people? Did you forget I'm blind?"

Arinn nudged her away. "You'll be fine, I'm sure. Maybe a nice man will sweep you off your feet?"

Kjona knew Arinn was only playing a role, same as she was, but the thought of being with a man made bile rise in her throat. 

Kjona blindly took a step forward, going off of what shadows she could see. There were people talking, their voices blending together as she took another hesitant step. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything other than shadowy figures. 

Then, suddenly, someone crashed into Kjona. She took a few steps back and already knew she was about to fall, but her ass never hit the floor. Instead, someone grabbed her and held her up. 

"I'm so sorry!" said a woman's voice. "My deepest apologies, Lady Aedian. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kjona blinked, unsure of what to do. "I... I'm afraid it's partially my fault," she said, trying her best to sound noble. "Being blind causes me to not see where I'm going."

The woman that caught her giggled. "I would assume. Here, let me help you."

With the woman's help, Kjona stood straight. She raised her hands to the woman's biceps, gripping them in an attempt to steady herself. 

"I truly am sorry, my lady," the woman said. "I'm supposed to be Ambassador Elenwen's assistant, but here I am, knocking down important noble ladies."

Kjona smiled. "It's quite all right. And, please, call me Kjona."

The woman seemed to nod from what Kjona could tell. "My name is-"

"Nerith!" Elenwen called. "Come here for a moment, would you?"

Nerith sighed and released Kjona. "Perhaps we can catch up later?" Kjona felt her leaving. "Coming!"

Well. At least there was another somewhat friendly face.

Kjona continued walking forward. She would need to create a distraction if they really wanted to get away from the party. She just hoped Arinn and Malborn were prepared. 

Kjona lifted her head like she was looking at the ceiling, but really, it was just to see under the cloth around her eyes for a moment. There was a small enough gap for her to briefly see where to go. 

There was a particularly shadowy corner she could go to in order to cause a distraction. If she could just blend into the shadows...

Kjona walked in the general direction of the corner. Everyone seemed too busy with the flowing of drinks and their own conversations to notice her. She reached up and took off the cloth as she stepped into the shadows, calling upon Nocturnal to help her blend into the shadows around her. 

She could almost hear Nocturnal's sigh of disapproval. She was more likely to get caught without her Nightingale armor. 

Kjona took a second to adjust to the light as the cloth slipped off her head. She looked around, observing. 

There were more people than she thought inside the large room. It was a miracle she hadn't run into more than one person. 

Two High Elves came inside, along with a guard. One was dressed in dark clothing while the other was in something similar to Kjona's. 

"It seems that most of our guests have arrived," the one in dark clothing said.  _ That must be Elenwen _ , Kjona thought. "I invited you all here for a reason. New changes are coming to Skyrim. I'm sure you're all aware of the dragons."

That piqued Kjona's interest. She crossed her arms as Elenwen continued. 

"Most of you are probably not aware, but there is talk that a Dragonborn was found. This idea has been reinforced by the piles of dragon bones littering Skyrim."

People began murmuring, leaning toward their neighbors and covering their mouths. Kjona saw Arinn move. Her brows were furrowed as she watched Elenwen.

"If this is the case, and there is a new Dragonborn, we should find them and welcome them to our ranks." Elenwen looked directly at Kjona, but there was no way she could see her. "But, that is a matter for a later date." She looked away. "For now, I ask that you all enjoy your time here. With your help, we can shape a new way for Skyrim and her people to become one with the Thalmor."

Kjona rolled her eyes. Anyone with enough sense in their heads would know this was a manipulation tactic. 

Elenwen stayed in the room, but she was now over at the bar, talking to Arinn and Malborn. Arinn seemed to only barely be listening. She was looking all around, her expression concerned. Elenwen placed a hand on her arm, causing Arinn to snap her head in Elenwen's direction. She smiled and waved her off. 

Kjona knew they weren't supposed to bring any kind of weapons into the party, but she couldn't help it. She pulled out a dagger she had stuffed into her boot and moved toward one of the guards. She whispered her apologies before stabbing it into the guard's thigh. 

The guard cried out as his knees buckled. Some people gasped while others stood. If she ran now, she would have only a few seconds to get to Arinn. 

Kjona took a deep breath before darting. Time seemed to slow as she rushed forward, tying the cloth back around her face as she did so. She could see herself starting to melt back into view just as she made it to Arinn. 

"What's going on?" Kjona asked, touching Arinn's arm. 

"Gods," Arinn said. "Where have you been? I was worried someone stole you away."

It didn't sound like she was entirely playing her role when she said that. She must have actually been worried. 

Arinn wrapped a protective arm around Kjona's shoulders. "Don't wander off like that again."

Kjona rolled her eyes. Even if someone had tried to take her, she could take care of herself. 

"It seems there's an assassin among us," Elenwen growled. "Guards! Find the culprit while I deal with this mess."

The guards began searching everyone as Elenwen and her follower walked to the fallen guard. Kjona hadn't even stabbed the dagger in deeply. 

"That's awfully convenient," Malborn muttered. "Quickly, before anyone notices you're gone."

With an arm still wrapped around Kjona's shoulders, Arinn led them away. She pushed Kjona in front of her, still keeping a hand on her shoulder. Soon after, a door closed behind them.

"We don't have much time," Malborn said. "Just go through that door. There should be weapons that will fit your liking. Guards will likely be patrolling, looking for whoever caused that distraction."

Kjona reached up to take off the cloth once more. She blinked several times to focus on her surroundings. 

"This is where we part, then?" Arinn asked. "What about our things?"

"They should still be hidden in the carriage like we planned. After you find out what the Thalmor know, you may retrieve it." He glanced at the door. "Tread lightly. The Thalmor know more than they're letting on."

With that, Malborn bowed slightly and left the room. As the door opened briefly, Kjona could hear all the commotion coming from her distraction. 

"You did that, didn't you?" Arinn asked as she walked down a small hallway. 

Kjona shrugged. "I had to do something that wouldn't get me caught. You know there had to be one."

"No, I know. Just didn't think you'd do  _ that _ when you're usually against hurting people."

"I never said I was against hurting people," Kjona said. She followed Arinn into a room. "I'm against  _ killing _ people."

"Yeah, like that's a huge difference."

Kjona rolled her eyes but refused to speak more on the matter. She knew it wasn't a big difference. 

Inside the room, there were several different kinds of weapons laid out. Long swords and short swords, maces and axes. There were some shields as well. 

Kjona went right to the short swords, grabbing two of them. She glanced back at Arinn. "You know," she said as she sheathed the swords in her belt, "it's just occurred to me that I've never actually seen you fight with a weapon."

Arinn nodded and went to a long two-handed sword. She raised up one arm and, Kjona assumed, flexed, despite the fact that no one could see it under her clothing. "I prefer heavy weapons."

Kjona shook her head. "The fact that anyone could believe we're related..."

"What, you think we're  _ so _ different there's no way we could be related?"

"Yes, because we  _ are _ different. Why do you think we argue all the time?"

Arinn lifted the sword and set the blade on one of her shoulders. Her free hand was on her chest, her face a mock pout. "You wound me."

"Yeah, yeah," Kjona said as she walked through another door. "By the way, I had no idea Arinn wasn't your real name."

"It is," Arinn said. "I started going by it when my parents died, about a decade ago."

"Hm." Kjona glanced back. It seemed like she no longer wanted to speak about it. "Let's just get this over with."

Arinn hummed. "It would have been a lot easier for us if Delphine had actually told us what we were looking for. It could be a book, it could be a stack of documents. Who knows?"

Kjona sighed. "I was really trying not to think about it."

They walked until they came near a larger room. Kjona paused at the entrance to the room. Voices echoed from inside, talking about the scene from the main room. It amazed Kjona how quickly word had spread.

"So," Arinn mumbled, "we can either kill them or knock them unconscious. Your choice."

"Why do I have to choose? I'd rather we just sneak passed them, but you're not good at sneaking around."

"Wow, okay." Arinn huffed. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Kjona dug around in one of her pockets for the cloth. She wrapped it around her eyes once more. "Follow my lead. Wait until I call for you, then come."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Arinn said under her breath as Kjona walked into the room. 

The voices stopped as Kjona entered. "Halt," one of them said. "What business do you have here?"

Kjona brought her hands together in front of her and began fidgeting with her fingers. "I-I'm afraid I'm lost. Not being able to see leads me to places away from where I need to be. I need to get back to the party."

Who Kjona assumed were guards were murmuring to each other before one of them cleared their throat. "We can lead you back, but... it'll cost you."

Kjona swallowed the lump growing in her throat. She knew exactly where this was going. It had happened to her so often when she was a child, fighting to survive. 

"W-Whatever could you mean?" Kjona asked. The tremor in her voice wasn't an act. "I have gold, if you-"

"That's not what we mean," the other guard said. "Let us have some fun, will you?"

Kjona tensed as one of them grabbed her arm. Before Kjona could even think to react, Arinn's voice came into the room. "Hey!" she shouted. "Hands off!"

The guard that had grabbed her arm pulled her against their chest. Her back was pressed tight against it, one of their hands going to her mouth as the other moved to her waist. 

"Back off, citizen," the other guard said. "Go back to the party, or there will be serious consequences."

"Get your hands off of her before I cleave your head from your shoulders," Arinn snarled. "You think this sword is just for show?"

Kjona heard the other guard unsheathing their sword. "I'll warn you one last- agh!"

The hand around Kjona's mouth tightened. She could feel her fangs extend right before her mouth opened and clamped around the hand. The guard holding her cried out and tried backing away, but Kjona's fangs were deep in their hand. She could taste and smell the blood. 

The guard finally got their hand out of her mouth, but even she could feel the way her teeth cut along more skin. 

Kjona reached up and took off the cloth, her glowing orange eyes on full display. Blood slid out of her mouth and down her chin. She used her tongue to lick some of it up, then grinned at the now pale guard. 

"Vampire!" the guard Kjona was staring at shouted. "Please, someone-"

Kjona hissed and lunged at the guard, just barely missing them. She slammed into the bar that had been behind the guard. The wood dug into her stomach. 

Kjona pushed herself off the bar and bared her fangs. "It's over for you."

The guard shook their head and unsheathed their sword with their one still functioning hand. They pointed it at her, trembling. Kjona grabbed the sword even as it cut into her hand. She yanked it from their grip and tossed it to the side. 

The guard's eyes were wide. Kjona circled them like prey, waiting for the best moment to strike. 

Just as the guard glanced at their companion, Kjona lunged once more. She grabbed onto the guard's head and removed their helmet in one swift motion. Before they could get away, Kjona grabbed their shoulders and latched onto their neck. 

The guard she had pinned squirmed for just a few moments before they fell limp. Kjona released them, and they crumpled to the floor. 

Kjona panted, looking down at her hands. They were still shaking. She tried to hide it by wiping at her mouth. 

"Gods," Arinn breathed as a body slumped to the ground. "Could you make it any bloodier?"

Kjona lowered her hands and stared at the lifeless body on the ground. Blood leaked from their hand and their neck, pooling around them. She could feel blood dripping down her fingertips from the cut on her hand. 

Images of her first kills as a vampire flashed in her mind. She had massacred them then. She was thankful she had  _ some _ control over her vampire side now.

"Kjona?" Arinn asked, her voice softer than it had been all evening. "I was just teasing. I know it had to be done."

Kjona nodded, but she refused to look at Arinn. "I-I know."

"Really?" She could hear Arinn coming closer. "Because it doesn't look like you knew. They were disgusting pigs. We did the world a favor getting rid of them."

Kjona nodded again. She wasn't trembling because of what she had done. No, her limbs trembled and her breathing was uneven because of what they had reminded her of. Things she had tried so hard to forget.

Arinn stood in front of Kjona, her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you all right?"

Kjona refused to look at Arinn. "Yes."

Arinn was silent for a moment. "I don't believe you. What's wrong?" 

Kjona closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. "What they said just... It reminded me of things I've been trying to forget. I know pieces of shit like them exist everywhere. I just thought, since I'm an adult now, I wouldn't be put in those situations anymore."

"Oh," Arinn said quietly, barely above a whisper. "Shit. I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"It's fine," Kjona interrupted. "It happened a long time ago."

Arinn touched Kjona's hand, gentler than she had ever done so. "If any bastards try taking advantage of you again, I'll make sure to send them to the worst plane of Oblivion. I'll walk them there myself."

Kjona smiled. "You don't need to, but I appreciate it." She dropped the cloth on one of the bodies. "I don't know what I expected to happen. That they'd have some decency and let me distract them so we could kill them silently?"

"Neither of us could have known they were going to be disgusting motherfuckers," Arinn said. "I will say, however, watching you kick their ass was a great show. You should do it again sometime."

Kjona snorted and began walking away, toward a set of stairs. "Keep it up and it might be you I go after."

"Ah, yes, the greatest cliche: werewolf and vampire rivalry. I would pay another werewolf to fight you."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "You think you can't defeat me?"

Arinn laughed. "After witnessing that? I know for sure I'd get my ass kicked." She paused for a second. "Actually, what I'd pay even more to see is you and Serana go at it. I feel like you might lose there. She's older, after all, isn't she?"

"She is," Kjona answered. "Even if we were on the same playing field, I would let her win. I've always loved seeing the look of triumph on her face."

Kjona smiled again just thinking about it. Gods, she was really in deep.

"Aw, that's so cute I almost want to gag." Arinn grinned. "Well! Enough about your love life. We've got more Thalmor to kill and a document or book or  _ something _ about dragons to find."

"I bet I can find what we're looking for before you can."

Arinn gasped. "So, it's going to be like that? All right."

Arinn jabbed her elbow into Kjona's stomach before taking off. Kjona shook her head and followed after. 

It was  _ on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjona going absolutely feral on a stranger because of past trauma? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	14. End of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It turned out there weren't many guards patrolling wherever the hell Kjona and Arinn were. The Thalmor must have been the cockiest of the High Elves.

Even so... After the incident with the first guards, Kjona didn't want to take any chances. She had now fed from and killed several High Elves. 

"I still don't see anything," Arinn said as she came back from a room. "Are we even sure they know anything about the dragons?"

Kjona shrugged and set down a piece of paper. "I saw a stairwell earlier. Maybe we should try going that way?"

Arinn sighed. "I really don't want to keep looking for something that might not even be here. We're only running on borrowed time anyway."

"I'm sorry, do you see another way out of here? That stairwell is the only new thing I've seen in the last fifteen minutes."

Kjona glanced at Arinn in time to see her roll her eyes. "Fine. If we don't move, we'll be found out soon anyway."

Kjona snorted. "I love your logic of only agreeing with me because there is no other option." 

Arinn shook her head, but she was smiling. She lightly shoved Kjona's shoulder. "Come on. Let's just get this over with." She was still smiling as her eyes narrowed. "You know, the blood on your face makes you look a little sinister. Maybe consider wiping it off before we see anyone else?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan if we run into anyone else. I'll make them take pity on me before feeding from them."

Arinn took a sharp breath. "Damn. And here I thought you had some humanity left."

Kjona shrugged again as she began walking forward. "You kinda lose your humanity when you become something not entirely human. You should know that by now."

Arinn said nothing, but her head bowed slightly. They remained silent as they made their way to the stairwell. 

Voices could be heard from the room the stairwell was in. They were chatting idly, no one specific topic being discussed. 

Arinn leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. "If you need any help, just holler for me. I assume you'll do just fine on your own, though."

Kjona nodded and bowed her head. She lifted a hand to her abdomen, right where a splotch of blood was on her clothing. She then stumbled into the room, breathing heavily. 

"Whoa, there," a guard said. Kjona tumbled into their arms. "W-What are you-"

"There's a m-m-monster," Kjona said, trying to make her voice as shaky as she could. 

One of the guards grunted. "You, search the area. Make sure whatever it is hasn't done too much damage."

"Aye, sir." 

Before the other guard could get too far, something whacked into him, sending him to the floor, on his back. He groaned in pain. 

"Come out, monster!" the guard holding Kjona yelled. 

Arinn sighed and stepped into the room. Her longsword was resting on her shoulder. "I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Kjona lifted her head, staring into the eyes of the guard holding her. Their eyes widened as she smiled innocently at them. 

Kjona grabbed the front of their armor and slammed them to the ground. She then rammed her shoulder into the guard in mage robes, sending them tumbling down the stairs. 

"You're not going to feed off of these ones?"

Kjona bashed the heel of her boot into the head of the guard on the floor, knocking them unconscious. "Nah. I really want to get out of here."

Arinn snorted and began walking down the stairs. "Something's gotta be in there to have a mage guarding it."

"Well, they're not guarding it very well. It took me five minutes to come up with that plan and took, what? Two minutes to execute it?" Kjona scoffed and opened the door. "The Thalmor thrive on cockiness, but they have nothing to show for it."

Both women looked around. They were now in some sort of office, though there were no other guards around. 

"Odd," Arinn muttered as she walked around. "If this is where their most guarded secret is... why is no one else here?"

"Don't go giving them ideas." Kjona walked over to a chest before opening it. She dug around for a moment, flipping through documents and books. "Look at this."

Arinn took the book from Kjona's hands. She hummed as she skimmed through it. "This seems important." She stuffed it into her jacket. "Grab anything that looks important. Maybe Delphine will be able to use it."

Kjona grabbed whatever she could but rolled her eyes as she stood. "Yeah, we're not being suspicious at all."

Arinn laughed. "I think this is a perfectly normal thing for people to do."

Kjona ignored her and walked to another door, opposite of the one they had come in through. She wiped at her mouth as she descended a small flight of stairs, hoping most of the blood came off.

"... what you know!" came a shouted voice from the room in front of them. 

Kjona glanced at Arinn, only for the latter to do the same. 

"I swear, I've told you all I know!" came another voice. "Please. I've nothing else to say."

Arinn put a finger to her lips. She leaned closer into the door. 

Someone scoffed. "That tells us nothing. Esbern being in the Ratway means he could be anywhere. It could take a very long time to properly find him."

"I promise, that's all I know. I don't even know where exactly he is. He never told me."

There was a slap, and Kjona had decided she had heard enough. She loudly opened the door and said, "Excuse me, could you tell me where- oh, I see you're busy. My apologies."

"What are- What the hell?" The guard standing near a prisoner stood straight and drew their weapon. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Kjona rolled her neck. "You don't need to know who I am for me to take you down."

Kjona bent slightly and used a Shout to push herself forward with the wind. She collided with the guard, knocking them to the ground and landing on top of them. She raised her fist and slammed it down onto the guard's face repeatedly.

"All right, showoff," Arinn said as she put a hand on Kjona's shoulder. "You have an audience, you know."

Kjona took a deep breath as she stared at the bloodied face of the guard. She nodded and stood, wiping her knuckles on her pants. She turned to the prisoner, lifting her head slightly. "You. Why are you here?"

The prisoner lowered his head. "They brought me here to tell them about a man that knows many things about dragons. The Thalmor have been looking into the dragons returning, and how they've been appearing more recently. They think Esbern will know why."

Kjona snorted. "I can tell you why they've started reappearing more. The Dragonborn has made themselves known."

The man lifted his head, hope in his eyes. "Truly? After all this time..."

"This is nice and all," Arinn said, "but we really should be going. Who knows who else the Thalmor have looking for us."

"Wait!" the prisoner said before Kjona could fully turn. "Please, take me with you. You have no idea what they've been doing to me."

Kjona looked around, her brows furrowing at all the weapons laying around the dungeon. "Yeah, I can imagine. If I let you go, you need to find another way out."

"'Another way'...?"

Arinn sighed. "What she means is that we're exiting through that door over there. We have to get back to our carriage, and the only way to do that is to leave that way."

Kjona crossed her arms. "I don't care how you get out, but do it without following us. You're too weak, and you'd only slow us down. We have places to be."

The prisoner nodded. "Okay. I'll do anything if you free me."

Arinn walked over to the prisoner and placed one hand on the manacle around one wrist. There was a small blast of flame, and the manacle fell to the ground, broken in half. She did the same to the other. 

"Thank you," the prisoner said as he stood. "You'll always have my gratitude."

"Let's go," Kjona said, ignoring the man. 

While she did feel better about helping him, she didn't have time to loiter. If Elenwen didn't know about their presence below the party, she would soon. 

"We should probably prepare for some resistance," Arinn said as she walked toward the door. "I have no doubt that Elenwen knows what we're after now."

Kjona groaned and followed after her. "I was really hoping she would be dull and wonder where we went."

Arinn smiled. "We're never that lucky. Besides, we  _ did _ hear other guards talking about what went on upstairs."

The door led them to another small flight of stairs, but they were at least outside once more. Kjona stopped in her tracks as she made it to the top. 

"I should have known there was something off about you two," called a somewhat familiar voice. "An Altmer that is too pale and has features that are too round? I should have known you aren't who you claim to be."

Arinn came to a stop behind Kjona. "I wasn't lying about who I was. But I did come here with hidden intentions."

Elenwen's lip curled. Guards were positioned everywhere, their bows trained on the two of them. An Altmer woman was standing behind Elenwen, her head bowed. 

"So. Who are you, really?" Elenwen asked. She lifted her chin. "I must know your true identity before I kill you. You humiliated me until the last moment, after all."

Kjona smiled and looked around. If she was smart about the way she used her Shouts, she could get them out easily. "You really want to know who I am?"

Elenwen narrowed her eyes. She began to raise her hand, her fist clenched. Before she could properly do anything, Kjona used a Shout to slow time around her. 

She moved normally as she made her way to the guards standing around. She unsheathed one sword and sliced the first guard. Nobody seemed to notice that she had even left her spot in front of Arinn.

Kjona did the same to every guard nearby. After just a few moments, she could feel time returning to normal. She made haste back to Arinn's side, stopping d st when she was snapped back into reality. She leaned her forearm on Arinn's shoulder as guards fell around them. 

Kjona's smile turned into a grin. "I'm the motherfucking Dragonborn."

Elenwen's fists clenched as she looked around, her one raised arm lowering to her side. "How is this possible?" she asked quietly. "The Dragonborn is supposed to be with the Greybeards, no? Training to stop this dragon crisis?"

"We came to find out what the Thalmor knew about the crisis," Arinn said. "If you try to stop us, we'll have no choice but to take you down, as well."

Elenwen snarled. The woman behind her was looking around, her mouth slightly agape.

Elenwen's eyes closed. She chuckled darkly. "If this were a fair situation, you could escape easily. But I have a trick up my sleeve. Nerith."

The woman looked at Kjona and Arinn. She sighed as she stepped forward. 

Kjona stood straight, gripping the handle of her sword. "You really don't want to do this, Nerith."

Arinn was muttering something under her breath, staring directly at Elenwen. Kjona really didn't want to involve Nerith in this. She seemed so kind, and she looked so young. Even younger than Arinn.

"I can't believe I was so foolish," Nerith said quietly. "I really believed what you were doing was right."

Kjona blinked.  _ She can't be talking about me, can she? _

"Nerith. Capture them."

Nerith frowned. She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

With a sudden movement, sparks shot from Nerith's fingertips. But she wasn't looking at Kjona or Arinn. Instead, she was pointing her fingers directly at Elenwen. 

Arinn grabbed Kjona's bicep and pulled her along. "We need to leave."

Kjona tugged back. "But, Nerith-"

Shouts could be heard coming from the embassy. A door burst open, and out poured more guards. 

"She'll be fine. We can't risk saving her and killing ourselves when we barely know her motives."

Kjona spared one last glance at the young woman before turning away and rushing forward. She knew it was for the best. They would be risking their own lives going back for her. She just felt awful leaving someone that looked like a  _ teenager _ around someone like Elenwen.

Kjona vaulted over the small stone wall, the spikes just barely grazing against her side. The memory of the scar on her side rose to her mind, and faintly, she could feel a twinge of pain where a similar spike had once gone through her skin. 

She silently landed on the snowy ground, though the same couldn't be said of Arinn. She fell to her hands and knees on the ground, grunting as she did so. "You make it look so easy," she ground out. 

Kjona smiled and helped her stand. "That's why I'm the thief and you're the muscle."

Arinn shook her head and sped forward. "Yeah, yeah. You know, if you weren't a vampire, I could probably kick your ass."

Kjona laughed as she raced beside Arinn. "I doubt it, but keep thinking that. It might eventually come true."

They quickly made it to the carriage holding their items. It was a shock it hadn't been searched when they arrived. 

"Get in," Arinn said. "We'll need to change and get out of here."

Kjona grabbed her things and began stripping. She left her tunic and pants on as she buckled her armor. "The question is how we're going to get out of here quickly. We need to get back to Delphine as soon as possible and tell her about this Esbern." She raised her mask and hood. "I wonder how Malborn is doing."

Arinn shrugged. "He knew what he was getting into by bringing us here. He'll know how to get out."

"Oh, I know. I was just curious."

Arinn shooed her out of the carriage, following close after. "Let's just steal a horse and get out of here."

Arinn cut the ropes on one horse, freeing it from a carriage. She then hopped onto it without attempting to saddle it first. 

Kjona groaned and climbed on behind her. She grabbed the reigns and led the horse away, knocking her heels into its sides to go faster. Arinn  _ snuggled _ into Kjona's front, sighing in content as she did so. "I can see why Serana likes this so much."

Kjona brought one of her hands up to smack the side of Arinn's head  _ hard. _ "Honestly,  _ shut up _ or I will dump you in a frozen river."

Arinn snickered, but she said nothing else the rest of the ride.

* * *

Serana paced around the outside of Riverwood. They hadn't heard anything from Kjona or Arinn about how things had gone. And she knew that they could handle themselves fine, but she still worried. 

"They'll be fine," Lydia said. She was sitting on a boulder. "I'm sure they just got a little held up."

Serana nodded and crossed her arms. "I know. But they can both be pretty reckless."

Lydia laughed quietly. "True. I have faith they can take things seriously when they need to."

Serana took a deep breath and gazed out at the road. It was dark now, the only thing illuminating the night being the half-covered moons. 

"... every god out there, if you don't knock it off, I will drown you in that river over there."

Serana stood straighter, perking her ears.  _ Could it be... _

There was laughter that sounded all too familiar. "You couldn't. You love me too much."

A horse came into view, two people atop it. Serana smiled and uncrossed her arms. "I see you two made it out alive."

The person guiding the horse looked at her. "Oh, thank the gods. Someone else deal with her."

With that, Kjona shoved Arinn off the horse before hopping off herself.

Serana's smile turned into a grin as she used her vampiric speed to run to Kjona. She had to jump a little to wrap her arms around Kjona's neck, burying her face there as well. 

What could she say? She had been worried.

Kjona wasted no time securing her arms around Serana and lifting her slightly in the air. Her arms were wrapped tight around Serana, almost as if she were afraid to let go.

"I missed you, you know," Kjona said, her voice slightly muffled. "I wished you could have come."

Kjona set her back on the ground, but she kept her arms around her, save for the one that went to lower her hood and mask. Serana reached up, placing one hand on Kjona's cheek. "Did you at least have fun?"

Kjona snorted and shook her head. "No. I'll tell you about it in a bit."

"Delphine will want to see the two of you," Lydia said. "And Serana and I want to know what happened."

Arinn pouted. "Aren't you a  _ little _ happy to see me?"

Lydia stared at her for just a moment before narrowing her eyes. There was a slight smile to her lips. "No."

As Lydia began walking away, Arinn turned to them. "She missed me. She just doesn't want to admit it."

"Come on, Arinn."

Kjona kept a hand on Serana's lower back as they followed after Arinn and Lydia. 

"Did you check to make sure you actually grabbed what Delphine wanted?" Serana asked. "I would hate to get over there and find out it wasn't what she wanted."

"I'm pretty sure we got it," Kjona answered. "And if the documents aren't enough, there was a prisoner talking about what the Thalmor were really after." Her voice grew quieter the more she spoke. "Have you seen Laura?"

Serana nodded. "She hasn't left for Riften, apparently. She's just been helping the townspeople when she can."

During their very brief conversation, Laura had mentioned that she wanted either Kjona or Serana there as well when she went to visit Lucia. She didn't want anyone thinking the worst.

It still surprised Serana how decent of a human being Laura was now. It felt like at any moment she would turn on them again.

"You four again?" the other innkeeper said. "Delphine is already waiting for you downstairs."

As per usual when they were in Riverwood, they went straight to Delphine's secret room. Like the other innkeeper said, she was waiting for them, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"You survived."

Arinn scoffed. "No, these are just our ghosts talking to you."

Delphine rolled her eyes. She glanced at the other figure in the room.  _ Laura. _

"Did you find anything useful? Word got out that a  _ monster _ had infiltrated the party."

Kjona rubbed the back of her neck. "That would be my fault. I got a little carried away."

Delphine's lip curled, but instead of saying anything at first, she sighed. "You have to be more careful, Dragonborn. If the Thalmor found out who you were-"

"Oh, they already know," Arinn said. "Dumbass over here told Elenwen exactly who she was."

Delphine shook her head. "It's fine, I suppose. They won't risk coming after you so soon."

Serana saw Kjona grin. "They wouldn't be able to take me down anyway."

Arinn chuckled, apparently in on some joke between them. "Nice."

For all Kjona talked about getting rid of Arinn, Serana could see the clear affection she had. 

"What did you learn while you were there?" Delphine asked. "That is what you came here for, after all."

Kjona placed some documents on the table as Arinn did the same. "This is all we could find on what they know about dragons," Kjona said. "But, they are currently looking for a man named Esbern."

"Esbern?" Laura asked. "He's a member of the Blades, isn't he?"

All the color had drained from Delphine's face. "Yes. I thought... I thought the Thalmor had gotten to him a long time ago." She placed her hands harshly on the table. "Did they say where they were looking?"

Kjona shook her head. "All I know is that he's somewhere in the Ratway."

"Then someone needs to leave soon if we want to get to him before the Thalmor do." Delphine glanced between the four of them. "Out of you, who's the fastest?"

"Me," Kjona said. "I was a thief, and I know the Ratway like the back of my hand. I can get in and out in no time."

Delphine nodded. "Good. I suppose your criminal past is coming in handy for once. But you'll need to take someone with you, in case the Thalmor are suddenly smarter and send more than just a few guards. You won't be able to sneak past them with Esbern. He's an older man."

"I would be the second fastest," Serana said. "Arinn and Lydia are warriors, and they'd make too much noise while trying to get to Esbern. I know magic and my armor is light, like Kjona's."

Kjona rested the side of her face against Serana's. "Ah, just like old times. Except now it's two vampires fighting together."

Serana snorted. "You say 'old times' like us taking down my father was years ago instead of a few months."

"I don't care who you take with you. Just make sure it's someone that can help get everyone out of there alive."

Kjona turned to Serana. "So? What do you say?"

Serana grinned. "Let's go kick some Thalmor ass."

"Be careful," Delphine said. "If you weren't the Dragonborn, I wouldn't be so worried. But you are, and... You're our last hope to stopping this crisis."

Kjona bowed slightly. "I won't be reckless. And I'll return with Esbern as soon as possible."

"Make sure you tell him who sent you. Otherwise, he likely won't believe that you're out to help him. What with your..." Delphine gestured at Kjona's face. "He'll think your one of the Thalmor."

Arinn put a hand under her chin as her brows furrowed. "Really?" she asked. "You don't think the glowing orange eyes would give her away first?"

Delphine rolled her eyes. "Just go. If the Thalmor find Esbern first, it's over for us."

"Aye, aye, captain," Kjona said as she turned to leave. "Don't cause too much trouble while we're gone."

Arinn wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders and leaned against her. "Wouldn't dream of it. Have fun with your lady lover," she finished with a wink.

"It's been a while since we've gone on adventures together," Kjona mumbled. "You still know how to fight with me?"

"Maybe I've been training more since you've been gone," Serana said, just as quiet. "You'll have to work hard to keep up."

Serana moved slightly ahead of Kjona to open the door to the inn and step outside. "With the view I have right now? I don't think I want to." 

Serana turned her head to give Kjona a flat look. "Don't try flirting with me now. You're going to eat my dust."

"If it means getting to see that victorious smile on your face, I'll gladly let you beat me."

Serana couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She had been so worried about Kjona before this whole mess, and for what? She hadn't changed, and it was clear she wouldn't any time soon. 

She was still the same goofball Serana had fallen for in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	15. The Ratway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath is back! After like two months of being on hiatus!
> 
> I'm still updating and rewriting the other chapters. There was just a sudden motivation I got to write this next chapter. 
> 
> Aftermath is probably going to be actually updated like every two weeks until I get all the chapters rewritten. That'll give me enough time to work on this and As the World Caves In. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Traveling alone with Kjona was... an experience. It was the first time it had happened since they had gone to Whiterun for the jarl, and that had been weeks ago. 

Nothing had really changed, but Kjona was silent like she had been when they first met, save for the few sentences she said to fill the silence. 

They stayed near each other, however. Kjona was always right beside Serana, their arms brushing periodically. 

Since they were both vampires, neither of them needed to sleep, so getting to Riften only took them around a day and a half on foot. The sun was just setting when they arrived. 

Kjona nodded to the guards standing outside the doors as she passed. Her hood and mask were back up, and Serana had no doubt that they recognized both of them. 

"I practically grew up in the Ratway," Kjona mumbled. "Unless we run into the Thalmor, we should find him in no time."

Serana glanced at the market. Her eyes widened as she saw the gold glint of armor. "Looks like they're here already."

Kjona looked to where Serana nodded to. She sighed. "Well, shit."

Serana only knew about what the Thalmor looked like from Lydia and Arinn. They had been around this era much longer than she had, after all.

"Come on," Kjona said. "The Ratway is underneath Riften. We'll need to walk by them in order to get there."

"... for someone," one of the guards was saying. "We will be paying for any information on his whereabouts."

A fruit was thrown at the guard, knocking into the back of his head. "Get outta 'ere!" someone shouted. "We don't associate with your kind in Skyrim."

Another guard sneered. "You would do well to remember your place, Nord."

That started an argument, one that Serana and Kjona were thankfully able to get passed. People began shouting at the Thalmor, and none of Riften's guards seemed to want to intervene. 

Kjona led them down a stairwell that went below the market of Riften. The river was right beside them, rushing underneath the wooden boards. 

"Out of curiosity," Serana said, "what did you mean by you practically grew up in the Ratway?"

Kjona took a deep breath as she opened a door, quickly ushering Serana inside. She closed it silently behind them. "After my mother died, I started thieving. I would catch rides with strangers, not caring where they were going. I ended up in Riften when I was in my twelfth year. I hung around the Ratway and anywhere I could steal a little food. 

"When I was in my thirteenth year, I got a little bolder. I had seen this guy around before, but I didn't know who he was. I decided to try and steal some coin from him. And I had succeeded, but his companion saw me and told him."

Serana didn't think she liked where this was going. "Did he-"

Kjona shook her head. "No. The man I stole from grabbed my shirt and pulled me into an alleyway, but... no. I thought he was going to do what the other men had done when they caught me, but he must've seen something no one else did. A scared little girl fighting every day just to live a little longer. That man was Brynjolf, and he ended up giving me the coin I stole anyway. He offered me a place to sleep and eat all the food I wanted. How could I say no?"

Serana briefly closed her eyes. She was thankful it had been Brynjolf that day and not someone looking to abuse a child. 

Kjona cleared her throat. "Anyway, after that, I started living down in the Ratway and the Ragged Flagon. From the time I was in my thirteenth year to my twenty-second, I lived down here. That's how I know it so well."

Serana nodded. "I just... Did the people that hurt you know you were a child?"

Kjona was silent for a moment. Then she shrugged one shoulder. "It's hard to say, though there  _ are _ people out there that get off on that nasty shit. I was tall, even as a kid, so maybe they thought I was of age and took advantage of that."

"I'm sorry," Serana said quietly. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Kjona interrupted. She chuckled. "It happened a long time ago. I'm over it."

Serana wasn't dumb enough to believe her, but she nodded again anyway. "I guess that explains how you're so good at thieving at such a young age."

"Young?" Kjona asked. "I'm in my twenty-eighth year. I'm  _ old _ ."

Serana gave her a flat look. "I mean when you were thieving a decade ago, dummy. Not a lot of people would be able to steal from a  _ Jarl _ and succeed while they were barely of age."

Kjona hummed. "That's true. I only started 'professionally' thieving around my sixteenth year. But I've been stealing from people for decades."

"You haven't done it recently, though."

Kjona looked almost offended as she led them through the Ratway. "What makes you think I haven't stolen anything recently? The whole point of thieving is to not get caught." She grinned. "Maybe I just didn't want you to see me."

Serana snorted. "Sure. We'll go with that." She looked around, her brows furrowing. "It seems awfully quiet down here."

"The Ratway is where all the scum of Riften decided to live. It's always been quiet down here. You can hear fighting, sometimes."

That couldn't have been the only reason. If the Thalmor were down here, they must've already found Esbern. Otherwise, surely she and Kjona would have heard them by now. 

Kjona led them down a flight of stairs. "Don't look so glum, Serana. There's still hope of finding Esbern before the Thalmor do."

Serana nodded, but she remained quiet. She kept her eyes and ears peeled for any signs of life. Mostly, the only things she heard was their breathing and the sound of water dripping from the ceiling.

They briefly went through a tunnel that reminded Serana of a sewer before coming into a large room. There were several doors, and most of the rooms looked to be cells. 

"Who's out there?" yelled a hoarse voice from one of the cells. "Show yerselves!"

Kjona sighed. "You're blind, Alda! You couldn't see us if you tried." She shook her head. "I don't know how that old hag is still alive."

The shouting from both Kjona and the woman in the cell seemed to cause some commotion. Noises started coming from different cells. 

Kjona walked up another flight of stairs. She gestured to a metal door at the end of the ledge they were now on. "I'm guessing he's in there. That's the only door I've never seen since I was last in here."

"It's worth a shot," Serana mumbled as she followed after Kjona. 

Kjona stopped just in front of the door and knocked loudly. "Esbern? I'm a friend of Delphine's. She sent me to find you."

A little slot in the door opened. Serana could see someone's eyes peering through. "That's absurd. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Kjona closed her eyes briefly. "I'm the Dragonborn, all right? I'm working with Delphine against the dragon crisis. We need your help."

The man on the other side of the door narrowed his eyes. "It seems strange that an Altmer would be the Dragonborn. You're a Thalmor spy, aren't you?"

Kjona threw her hands up in the air. "No, but the Thalmor are coming for you right now. We need to leave."

The man glanced between the two of them before quickly shutting the slot on the door. 

Kjona's fists were clenched at her sides, but she calmed once Serana put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. You have to understand why everyone is skeptical of you."

Kjona nodded and ducked her head. "I know why, it's just... What the hell was Akatosh thinking when he decided that  _ I _ would be the best fit for a Dragonborn? A purebred Nord would've been better suited for this."

Serana smiled. "Are you really questioning the will of a god?"

Kjona looked at her with a grin. "Oh, if I ever meet Akatosh, we're gonna have a  _ long _ discussion on his actions."

Before either of them could say anything further on the matter, there was more noise coming from behind the door in front of them. It sounded like a strange amount of locks were being undone.

The door opened slightly. "If the dragons have finally returned, and you're truly the Dragonborn... You're our last hope of survival."

Kjona nodded. "Yeah, I've been told that a lot already. I know what's at stake. That's why we need your help."

The man opened the door more and gestured for them to come inside. "There is much to discuss."

He shut the door quickly once they were both inside. 

"You know why we're here, don't you?" Serana asked. "The Thalmor know you're down here somewhere. We need to get you out of here and back to Riverwood before they can get to you."

"As of right now, you're our only hope. Delphine seems to think you know a lot about the dragons and how to stop them."

The man - who Serana now assumed was Esbern - nodded. "Yes, yes. I've done my research on the dragons for decades. The other Blades members never believed me, but... Well. Now who's laughing?"

Kjona and Serana shared an uneasy glance at each other before turning back to Esbern. 

Before Kjona, Serana had barely even heard of the dragons. All she knew was that they were supposed to be  _ dead _ . What could have compelled the man in front of them to believe dragons would one day come back when there was nearly no evidence that they would?

"Delphine never believed me, either," Esbern continued. "But I am glad she now sees reason."

"Two years ago, no one would have believed you," Kjona said as she crossed her arms. "Now, there's no denying the fact that dragons have returned. Between seeing their bones littering Skyrim and seeing them flying around the mountains, almost everyone is aware they're back."

"Truly?" Esbern asked. "I should have known better than to think they had really rid Alduin of this world."

Kjona stood up straighter. "You know Alduin?"

Esbern shook his head and continued to shove books into a pack. "Not personally, but I've done my research on him, as well. He possesses great mental will. There have been instances throughout time where he was able to control others to do his bidding."

Kjona groaned. "Great. At least I know this now before I need to fight him."

Serana couldn't help but think more on the subject. If Alduin was able to enthrall people, what was stopping him from doing the same to Kjona? If he controlled her, that would be the end of life as they all knew it.

"We'll figure out a way so that doesn't happen," Serana said. "The Greybeards will know what to do."

Kjona nodded. "I hope you're right."

Esbern picked up his pack and slung it on his shoulder. "We should leave. I don't wish to test my luck any further."

Kjona was the first to get to the door. She opened it and waited for everyone to leave before closing it gently behind her. 

"I know a way out," Kjona said, "but it'll be through the sewers. I hope you're both okay with that."

"If it gets us out undetected, I don't see why it would-"

"Well, well."

A voice echoed through the little tunnel Kjona and Serana had previously gone through to get into the room. They both paused at the end of the flight of stairs. 

Kjona stood defensively in front of Serana as several Thalmor walked into the room, their weapons drawn.

"I thought I would have a harder time getting to the old man, but it seems you made my job much easier," said a High Elf in mage robes. "Hand him over."

Kjona unsheathed her swords. "Over my dead body."

The mage smirked and raised his hand. "That can be arranged."

Kjona charged forward, but she wasn't able to get very far. The mage extended his hand as bolts of lighting came from his fingertips. They landed right on Kjona.

Kjona screamed in pain through gritted teeth as the bolts of lightning went all around her body. Her swords clattered to the floor as her body contorted. 

Serana stayed in front of Esbern, unsure of what to do. If she went to help Kjona, Esbern would be helpless. But if she didn't help Kjona, she could be in a lot of danger.

"Elenwen informed us of who you are," the mage said. "Your filthy little tricks won't work here."

The mage stopped shocking Kjona, the bolts of lightning retracting. Kjona crumpled to the floor with a loud  _ thud. _ She groaned as smoke rose from her body. 

"I won't be as nice to you," the mage said, looking straight at Serana. "Hand. Him.  _ Over. _ Or I might just kill your friend right now."

The other Thalmor walked over to Kjona and picked her up. Her head lolled and she was limp as they lifted her. 

Serana took a step back. She was a powerful mage, and she could take down the Thalmor on her own. And, she had a trick up her sleeve... If she transformed into her beast form, they wouldn't stand a chance. 

She didn't get a chance to decide. Kjona mumbled her name and lifted her head slightly. She looked so worn out. 

"Get him... out of here," Kjona panted. " _ Run _ ."

That was all the warning Serana needed. She knew Kjona could take care of herself, and she must have already been planning something. Serana just had to make sure they got away first.

Serana grabbed Esbern and pushed him forward. "Go!"

The mage let out a noise of frustration. "After them!"

However, there were no other footsteps behind them. The only thing Serana heard was a Shout being used and the sound of battle. 

"Will the Dragonborn be all right?"

Serana smiled to herself. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll meet us out here in no time."

* * *

Kjona took a deep breath as the mage that had shocked her yelled something. She only had one chance to make this right. 

She heard the footsteps of the other Thalmor chasing after Serana and Esbern. She couldn't let them get to her partner. 

Kjona opened her eyes, newfound determination settling in her bones. She used a Shout to knock back all the Thalmor in the room. It was why she had told Serana to run.

The Thalmor holding her let go with the force of her Shout, and she fell to her hands and knees. She quickly scrambled to her feet, trying her best to ignore the ache in her muscles. 

She picked up her swords and turned to the Thalmor. "You'll have to do a lot more than shock me for a few seconds to keep me down."

One of the Thalmor guards lunged at her, and Kjona dodged them easily. She stabbed one of her swords into their back before kicking them away. Another tried attacking her while she was distracted, but she used a Shout that caused fire to erupt from her throat. The guard fell to the ground, screaming as fire crackled. 

"You're stronger than I expected," the mage said. "It seems I underestimated you."

Kjona grinned. "That was a mistake on your part. One that'll be your undoing."

The mage lunged for her, fire in his hand. He grabbed her around the throat, slamming her against the stone wall. Kjona hissed as the fire burned her skin. She struggled against him, clawing at his arm. 

It was an all too familiar gesture. Her heart sunk to her belly as fear settled in her chest. She wouldn't let this happen again. 

Something deep within her seemed to take over for just a few moments. She raised her leg and kicked at the mage in front of her as she bared her fangs. 

Some primal need rose up in Kjona. The need to destroy the man in front of her for trying to take away her loved one.

Kjona used the wall behind her to gain leverage and push against the mage. She rammed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. He looked up at her in horror, and Kjona could only imagine what he was seeing. She was just glad she would be the last thing he ever saw.

Kjona raised a hand, not bothering to look at it. She swiped at the man's throat, not caring to wonder  _ how  _ blood was now coming from his neck. He gurgled something at her, blood coming from his mouth. Kjona bared her fangs at him again before grabbing his head and bashing it into the floor beneath him.

She could hear the skin around her own throat sizzling, but she paid it no mind. There were still two other Thalmor she had to get rid of. 

She had no idea what was making her think this way. She just knew it clouded her thoughts until there was only one left: kill whoever tries to hurt Serana.

Kjona stood, blood dripping down her fingers. She stumbled forward, picking up her swords and sheathing them before taking off after the other Thalmor. 

It wasn't long before she found them, and it took a much shorter time to dispose of them. Their blood splattered the walls from where  _ claws _ had developed on her fingertips. 

Kjona stumbled forward still, leaning heavily against the stone wall beside her. Her eyes drooped, and she could faintly feel her fangs and the claws on her fingers retract. She  _ really _ didn't want to think about how they even got there. 

"Kjona?" came a soft voice as Kjona stumbled her way into a light at the end of the tunnel she had taken. "Kjona, are you- oh, gods."

Kjona could only imagine what she looked like. "Serana..."

Gentle hands were on her shoulders. Kjona lifted her head and opened her eyes slightly to see Serana standing in front of her. Her mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear a word her partner was saying.

Serana grabbed one of her arms and wrapped it over her shoulder. Together, they limped away from the Ratway. 

It wasn't much longer that Kjona felt her knees buckle and she collapsed to the cold ground. Her vision went black, the last thing she saw being a worried Serana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
